The Green of Home
by Robert Teague
Summary: 4th in the Green Glory series. Team Possible's new mission isn't to save the world, but to save an alien race FROM the world!
1. Stopping the Snow

The Green of Home

by Robert Teague

This story is written solely for the entertainment of Kim Possible fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made, and you let me know.

Author's Note:

This story is the long-promised sequel to "In a Blaze of Green Glory", "Unexpected Gift", and "Legacy in Green and Black". And mustn't forget the side story "Getting Together". It's suggested you read those first, or some of this won't make sense.

Chapter 1 Stopping the Snow

Although she seemed calm and cool on the outside, Kim Possible was enraged beyond all understanding. Her twin brothers Jim and Tim, now fourteen and in the ninth grade, had told her that cocaine had appeared on the campus of their middle school. Drugs around her brothers was something she could not tolerate.

When the pushers had been identified and arrested, it had taken all of Ron's ability to calm Kim down and prevent her from doing something permanent to them.

Subsequent investigation had identified Denver as the source of the drug, which is why the five members of Team Possible found themselves with local law enforcement and drug authorities surrounding a supposedly vacant warehouse located in a seedy neighborhood.

Yori had gone in to investigate, and Kim was trying to be patient until she reported back. It had been twenty minutes, which seemed more like a couple of hours to her.

"Okashira," said an accented female voice in her ear.

"This is Kim. Go, Yori," she replied.

"I count twenty-seven people inside, and many are heavily armed. Three are in an office, seven in the laboratory, three at the back loading dock, and the remaining fourteen are in a room used as a lounge.

Judging by what I have overheard, everyone who works here is in the building because of a large shipment that is due to leave tonight," said the ninja.

"Understood. Are you safe?" asked Kim.

"Hai. I am in the rafters near the back of the building. The occupants are between me and you. I will prevent any from escaping this way," she answered.

"How do you recommend we handle this?" asked Kim.

"Come in through the double door at the front, and use speed to capture them. There is a large wooden bar blocking the door, however," she answered.

Kim glanced at the Lotus Blade at Ron's back. "I don't think that will be a problem. Stand by," she said.

"Hai, Okashira," said Yori, and the radio went silent.

Kim turned to the officer in charge, a Captain Nichols. "You heard?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, "You sure your team can handle this?" As he spoke, other officers were handing the members of Team Possible plastic restraints.

"Yes, sir. These people were selling their filth at my brother's school, and that makes this way personal. And we have advantages they don't know about," she answered.

"I'd guess the ninja you have in place is one," he said, "What others?"

"We have special boots that allow us to move at super speed," she answered, "And I have this." She held up her right hand, and green flames with black highlights burst out around it, to the surprise of the officers nearby.

Capt. Nichols gulped and took a step back. "I see. That's that woman Shego's power, isn't it?"

"That's right," she said, nodding and letting the flames die. She turned to the others. "Are we ready?"

Ron Stoppable, Bonnie Rockwaller, and Tara Matthews nodded, putting the restraints in a pouch of their utility belts. They were all wearing their battle suits. No messing around with these criminals. Kim wanted them taken down intact, if at all possible.

The four young people walked quietly up to the double door Yori had indicated. A push against it confirmed it was blocked.

Ron pulled the Lotus Blade, raised it over his head, and brought it down hard. It slipped perfectly into the crack between the doors, and sliced the bar neatly in two.

Kim ignited her hands, waved the others back a bit, and gave the doors a sharp kick. They flew back, slamming against the walls.

The men inside turned at the sudden noise, and what they saw astonished them. The dark outline of a female with green flames around her hands, and her eyes the same color was standing in the door.

"What the heck is that?" asked one of the men.

"It's one'a those CeCe robots! Blast it!" said another, raising his weapon.

The apparition disappeared suddenly, and they caught a glimpse of three more shadows as they came in.

Within fifteen seconds it was over. All twenty-seven of the criminals found themselves sitting on the floor of the lounge room, bereft of weapons and their hands strapped behind them.

"Is that, like, it?" asked Bonnie.

"Seems to be," answered Ron, "And without anyone getting hurt."

Astonished, the criminals looked up to see four people standing over them, all wearing white skintight suits and glaring at them fit to kill.

After a bit of struggle, they realized escape was impossible, and settled down. One man leaned over to another. "Where's Joey?" he asked.

"Shhh..." said the other man.

As it happened, 'Joey' had spent the last twenty minutes in the dingy bathroom, being sick and vowing never to eat another fish sandwich as long as he lived.

He was now feeling much better, and was washing his hands when he heard muffled shouting that suddenly cut off. Instantly alert, he pulled his pistol and checked it. Then he quietly opened the door and crept down the corridor toward where he heard strange voices.

Peeking out cautiously into the lounge, he saw what appeared to be everybody captured and sitting on the floor. Their captors were four people in odd clothes. One of them, a woman, had auburn hair.

Joey kept up with the news, and recognized these people as Team Possible, wearing those battle suits. And there was Kim Possible herself, standing there with her back to him. What an opportunity! Kill her and his reputation was made! He would be famous around the world!

He held up his weapon and aimed it carefully at the back of her head. She was dead now!

There was an odd 'whit!' sound, and Joey screamed and dropped his pistol. Sticking out of the back of his hand was a piece of metal! Through the surprise and pain he recognized it as a shiriken.

Almost instantly he was grabbed by two women, one with brown hair and the other blond. They shoved him into the room with the other prisoners where a guy grabbed him and made him sit down. Then he put one of the restraints on Joey, but in front of him so it would be easier to get the shiriken out.

Joey looked up from his painfully bleeding hand to see a female form in a black suit drop from the ceiling.

"Thanks, Yori," said Kim. "Tara, go get the police, and ask them to send in a paramedic."

"Okay, Kim," said the blond, and left the room.

Kim looked at Joey. "Nice try," she said.

Joey could only stare and clutch his wounded hand.

Sometime later, Joey's hand had been attended to and the drug makers taken away. The warehouse had been taped off, and forensics people were inside, checking things out.

"Great work, Team Possible!" said Captain Nichols.

"No big," replied Kim, "We're happy to help."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Well," continued the captain, "Since you drove from Middleton, and it's a five hour drive, and it's eleven P.M., I would like to offer you rooms for the night, courtesy of Denver's Finest."

Kim glanced at her teammates. The adrenalin surge had worn off, and they were all tired.

"We'll be happy to accept, Captain!" she replied.


	2. Glimpses

Chapter 2 Glimpses

Team Possible arrived home early in the afternoon of the next day, and went straight to their headquarters.

A month had passed since Dr. Drakken's execution for the murders of seven million people in his last take-over-the-world scheme. Life had pretty much returned to normal, save for some repairs to buildings and houses destroyed by the CeCes.

The Possible and Stoppable homes had been restored to their original look, and the members of those families had moved back in. They had, of course, lost everything they owned, but that wasn't important as long as they were all alive. Stuff could be replaced. People could not be.

Repairs to headquarters had been finished two weeks ago, and it once again looked as it had when they opened for business. Even the portrait of Shego by the front door had been replaced.

Inside they found three of the four members of Team Possible who did not go into the field; Monique Robinson, Francis Lurman, and Adrena-Lynn Rush. Wade Load was busy on the holographic training system.

They took their battle suits to the locker room and set them up for recharge. Then they gave a report to the others of the drug bust, and how it had crippled the trade in the Colorado area. The computers in the warehouse were recovered intact, and the information led to the arrest of many more people.

In her office, Kim found a voicemail she didn't want, but was expecting. She called back, and waited until the other party picked up.

"Hego, I'm telling you for the very last time, I am not moving to Go City and joining Team Go! Do NOT ask me again! If you need Team Possible's help, we'll be happy to, but that is as far as it goes! Now goodbye!" she said.

"But--" was all Hego had time to say before the line went dead.

Kim sighed and shook her head. He certainly was persistent.

kpkpkp

Yori had gone with Adrena to her office, and sat quietly while the press release was written. With Yori's help, it was translated to Japanese as well. Since a Japanese ninja was now on the team, interest in Team Possible in that country had soared.

After the release was finished, Adrena emailed it to Kim's office, then turned to her lover. She saw right away that something was bothering Yori.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. It will be time tomorrow," Yori answered.

Immediately Adrena's face fell. "Oh, no, please. Don't do this."

"I must, A-chan. You know that," she answered.

Adrena sighed. "I know. I hate it, but I'll help. Tomorrow, then." She held out her arms, and Yori stepped into them. Adrena held her close and hugged her. Tears appeared in the publicist's eyes.

kpkpkp

Ron and Rufus were enjoying some snackage in the dining room when Tara and Bonnie came in.

"Hey, want some?" he asked, waving at the food on the table.

Rufus had been all over most of it, as tiny paw prints proved.

The girls glanced at each other.

"Uh, no thanks. We're both tired, and are going home. See you tomorrow," said Bonnie.

"Okay, see ya!" said Ron, turning back to his sandwich.

"Bye bye!" added Rufus, waving as they left the room.

kpkpkp

Bonnie and Tara parted company in the parking lot, driving to their respective homes.

Bonnie was still living at home, but thankful that Connie and Lonnie were now away at college. Going inside she was met by her mother, who hugged her.

"Bon-Bon! I'm so glad you're okay! Imagine going after those drug dealers like that!" she said.

Bonnie sighed and opened her mouth to protest that this was what she had chosen to do with her life, when her mother surprised her by speaking first.

"I'm so proud of you! Joining with that Possible girl was the best thing you ever did!"

"You-- you really think so, mom?" she asked.

"Of course! The Rockwaller name is now known the world over! Once people realize who we are, doors just seem to open like magic! We have great opportunities to make some really good contacts and money, and it's all thanks to you!" said her mom, all smiles.

"That's great, mom!" said Bonnie, while thinking 'In your face, Connie and Lonnie!' But we just got back from Denver, and I'm really tired. I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay, dear, I'll call you for dinner," was the reply. Her mom bustled off.

A few minutes later Bonnie was laying in bed, hands behind her head, thinking. It was great that her family's prestige was growing, but honestly, it still rankled a bit because she was riding Kim's coattails.

Being on Team Possible let her get to know Kim much better, and she had been surprised to learn that Kim really wasn't interested in fame or publicity. Her reward was helping people. Bonnie had always thought Kim was just showing off, but in reality it was her "A" type personality driving her to do her best in anything she did. That she was near perfect at almost everything was coincidental.

She had misjudged Kim for years, and was really sorry for it. The good feeling she got from helping others gave her an insight into Kim, but she was still a 'material girl', and she liked the physical rewards better.

She rolled over and drifted off.

kpkpkp

Tara arrived home to find her mom had just gotten off-shift with the Middleton Parcel Service and had beaten her there by about two minutes.

Tara's looks had definitely come from her mom, who was also blue-eyed and blonde. The main difference (besides age) was that her mom also wore glasses. She was sitting in the living room, having a glass of tea, and watching the afternoon news.

"Welcome home!" she said, "I see you've had another successful mission!"

Tara smiled. Her mom had always been supportive, but like any mom worried about her daughter going into danger.

"Yep," Tara answered, "The Denver police now have some important people in custody, and it will cripple the drug trade in Colorado for a long time to come."

"That's wonderful news! And even more so because you were involved!" she stood up and gave Tara a hug and kiss on the cheek.  
"I am SO proud of you!"

Tara's cheeks pinked, and she grinned. "Thanks, Mom!"

"If you want to celebrate, we can go to Ciccarelli's tonight," her mom said.

"Isn't that kinda expensive?" asked Tara.

Her mom shrugged. "Maybe. But with what you bring home now, we can go there on special occasions."

"You got a deal, then!" said Tara. "I'm going to get a shower and take a nap, then."

"You do that. I'll call the restaurant and make reservations," was the reply.

As she headed up the stairs, Tara reflected on how much better off she and her mom were now. Like Kim, Tara was really less interested in the physical rewards than the heady thrill of helping people who really needed them. It was exciting, it was dangerous, and it was important.

She had discovered with cheerleading that she worked well with a team, as long as she didn't have to lead, and Team Possible was an ideal team to work with. They were her friends, and (with all they'd been through) now almost family.

The past twenty-four hours had been incredible, and she wouldn't trade it for all of Mr. Senior's money.


	3. Discipline, Part 1

Chapter 3 Discipline, Part I

The next morning, Adrena went to Kim's office. She tapped on the door and let herself in.

"Kim, can I talk to you? It's important," she asked.

"Sure, Adrena, come in," Kim replied.

Adrena sat down and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Kim.

"Yori wanted me to tell you she's waiting for her punishment," said Adrena.

Kim felt her blood run cold. "Her what?"

"She says it was her fault that Mr. Senior got away, and needs to be disciplined for it," said Adrena.

Kim got a bit annoyed. "I told her it wasn't her fault. She couldn't know he had a teleporter ready."

"She made a mistake only a first-year student would make. She let his age and charm sway her, and didn't search him. That's why he was able to get away," was the answer.

"It's no big, we'll get him," said Kim.

"Kim, she let her mental discipline lapse, which is very dangerous for a ninja. She wants a reminder to not let it happen again. She considers it part of her duty to you," Adrena said.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Give her a written reprimand?" asked Kim, starting to get apprehensive.

"I wish. No, her training and code of honor demand that you give her a caning," said Adrena.

Kim sat back, shocked. "WHAT?? Adrena, I'm not going to hit Yori with a stick over this!"

"I don't want you to either, but the only alternative is that she leaves in disgrace and dishonor," was the answer.

Kim put her hands over her face. "Oh, God. Please, PLEASE tell me you're kidding."

"I wish I was, believe me," said Adrena.

"Can't you talk to her?" asked Kim, looking for alternatives.

"I have. I've talked and argued until I'm blue in the face, but it doesn't matter. It has to be one or the other," said Adrena, rubbing her hands together.

"Can't you do it? You're her lover," said Kim.

Adrena shook her head. "No. You are her leader, and she failed you. It wouldn't mean anything if I did it."

"Adrena, what am I supposed to do? I can't hit her, but I don't want to lose her either. She's a friend, and a very valuable team member," said Kim, stricken.

"I know, I know. You really want my advice?" she asked.

Kim nodded.

"Do it and get it over with," said Adrena with reluctance.

"You WANT me to beat her?" asked Kim, shocked.

"No, I don't. I love her, and never want her to be hurt. But if you don't, she'll have to leave, and I'll go with her. I just found her, and I'm not going to lose her," was the answer.

Kim sighed. "I guess I understand that. But why does it have to be a caning?"

"Her school is very old, and that has been a prescribed punishment for centuries," was the answer.

"Well, why isn't she talking to me about this?" asked Kim.

"She can't. It's a matter of appearances. It would look like she's dictating terms to her master," said Adrena.

"This is SO not making any sense," muttered Kim.

"I know. It doesn't to me either. But it's what she wants. She also told me that after it's over, the error is forgotten,  
and she's in your good graces again," said Adrena.

"She was never out of them," said Kim, looking down at her desk.

"Yori thought you might feel like this, and suggests you talk to Ron," said Adrena.

"Okay, I will. I'll talk to you later," said Kim.

As she got to the door, Adrena turned back to look at Kim. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but please, Kim, go talk to Ron, then do it and get it over with. She's waiting in the Ready Room. I'll be there to help," said Adrena.

Kim pulled up her email program, and wrote a letter to Sensei, giving all the details of Yori's "failure", asking his advice, then sent it.

Then she went to talk to Ron.

kpkpkp

After hearing Kim's problem, Ron sighed heavily. "I was afraid of this. I didn't say anything because I was hoping it wouldn't happen. But Yori and Adrena are telling the truth.

I made myself watch a caning once, and I hated it. But the guy confessed to making a big mistake, and asked for it himself."

"Uh huh," added Rufus, nodding.

"Were YOU ever caned?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. If anyone had ever caned Ron, there would be all kinds of retribution.

Ron shook his head. "No, but I wasn't in ninja training. I was there as the Monkey Master, which is completely different."

"Ron, isn't there ANYTHING else I can do?" asked Kim, pleadingly.

He shook his head. "It's a caning or her leaving in dishonor. Your choice."

Kim hung her head and was silent for a few minutes. "I sent an email to Sensei," she said, "Maybe he can help."

"More than likely he'll tell you the same thing," answered Ron. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll be there and help you get through it."

"Thank you, Ron, you're always there for me. But it doesn't make it any easier," said Kim.

"I know. But you're Kim Possible, you can do anything!" he said, with a weak smile.

"Yeah, even torture a friend and teammate," she said softly, and left the kitchen.

Ron and Rufus looked at each other, and Ron dropped the sandwich he'd been eating on the plate. He had lost his appetite. Rufus turned away from it as well.

kpkpkp

Back in her office, she found an answer from Sensei waiting.

Reading it quickly, she found Ron had been right. Sensei recommended the same thing Adrena had; do it and get it over with. He told her to think of it as a way to preserve Yori's honor, rather than punishment.

He added that he was very proud of Yori, being part of Team Possible, and being honest enough to confess her failure to her leader, knowing she would be hurt for it. Kim had been unaware of that part of Yori's ninja code, and she could have kept it to herself.

He promised to translate the ninja code for Kim and send it to her.

Sensei added that everyone in Team Possible should be made aware of the punishment, and invited to observe it if they wished to.

Kim sat and reread the email several times. At the bottom, Sensei gave details of what to do. Minimum of ten strokes; any more was Kim's decision. Spread them evenly across her back and try not to cross them; that could break the skin and leave scars. Yori would have a jar of salve to use afterwards.

With her heart pounding and stomach churning, Kim hit the intercom button. "Everyone, meet me outside the door to the Ready Room in five minutes."

kpkpkp

When she got there, she found Monique, Bonnie, Tara, and Francis waiting.

"Guys, I've been told that because Senior escaped us in Drakken's lair, I have to punish Yori by caning her," she said. "He was in her custody when it happened."

There was no answer, just shocked looks.

"I don't want to, but it's part of her code of honor. If I don't, she'll have to leave Team Possible," she added.

"W-what are you going to do?" asked Tara, softly.

"Go in there, do it, and get it over with," Kim answered, "I'm telling you all so you can watch if you want to. It's part of the ritual, but not mandatory."

Francis shook his head and waved his hands. "That lets me out, then. I've got a weak stomach, and I KNOW I couldn't take seeing that."

Kim nodded, and he left for his office. Hastily.

Bonnie, Monique, and Tara looked at each other, and came to an unspoken agreement. "We'll come in, to support both of you."

Kim gave a wan smile. "Thank you." She turned, opened the door, and went inside. 


	4. Discipline, Part 2

Chapter 4 Discipline, Part II

They walked into the Ready Room and closed the door. Yori, Ron, and Adrena were there.

In an open space Yori was on all fours, naked from the waist up. Her t-shirt and bra were draped over the back of a chair. A bamboo cane rested across her back, just below her shoulder blades. She looked up at them as they came in. Her face was calm, and Kim could see the determination in her expression.

"Why is she like that?" asked Kim, approaching the scene. Behind her, the other three took chairs quietly.

"Part of her disciplining is holding the cane that's going to hurt her for you to take," Ron answered.

That was more than Kim could bear. She went over to Yori and knelt before her. "Yori, I can't do this. You don't deserve it." she pulled the young woman to her and hugged her tightly.

"I understand, Kim-chan," said Yori, returning the hug, "Then I must leave."

Kim started to cry. "No, don't do that. I can't lose you." She paused for a long moment. "All right. I hate it, but I'll do it if I have to."

"Kim-chan, this will hurt me very much. But it is the lesser pain. It will fade away, and I will have the memory of it to remind me in the future. If I leave, it will be in disgrace and dishonor, and that pain will last the rest of my life. I beg you, give me the lesser pain," Yori said, tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to give you any pain," said Kim, voice breaking. She sat and cried for a few minutes, and the others did as well. Finally she got herself under control, and stood up.

The cane had fallen off Yori's back when Kim hugged her, and after she returned to the position, Ron returned it to its place.

She stepped around beside Yori, and picked up the cane.

"Ten strokes and it's over," said Kim.

"I thank you for your mercy, Okashira," replied Yori.

"Mercy would be giving you none," said Kim, tears in her eyes and hand trembling.

Adrena came over and knelt in front of Yori. "I'm here. I'll help you get through it," she said, and stroked Yori's hair and face. Then she kissed her forehead.

"I thank you, A-chan," said Yori.

Kim studied Yori's back for a moment, and her brow wrinkled. She reached out with a hand and touched a faded scar. Yori flinched, but did not break her position.

"Yori, have you been beaten before?" asked Kim.

"Hai, at school, three times. But only once by Sensei. And that was the last time, too. You do not wish for him to administer the punishment more than once," she answered.

"Are you ready?" Kim asked.

"Hai," said Yori.

"Are you really sure you want this?" asked Kim.

"Hai. It will relieve me of my failure," was the answer.

Yori had given Adrena instructions that it was Yori's discipline not to move from her position, and Adrena could not interfere in any way while punishment was being delivered. All she could do was touch her and talk to her and try to distract her from the pain.

Of the three girls observing, Monique sat with her face stony. Tara had grabbed Bonnie's arm and was hugging it tightly. Bonnie was patting Tara's knee with her free hand.

Adrena watched as Kim raised the cane. "Okay, here it comes, be ready, and look at me, only me," she said, stroking Yori's hair.

A line of fire suddenly erupted across Yori's lower back, and she closed her eyes and threw her head back. She said something in Japanese under her breath that Adrena couldn't catch.

"One, that's one," said Adrena in a low voice, rubbing her hands up and down Yori's arms. Yori opened her eyes and looked at her lover. Adrena was crying as she sought to comfort her.

"Do not cry for me," said Yori, "This is just."

Tara had buried her face in Bonnie's shoulder, and Bonnie had put her arm around her best friend's shoulders and taken Monique's hand where the dark-eyed girl had reached for something comforting.

A second stroke was delivered, higher on her back, and she almost moved her hands from their position on the floor.

Adrena put her hands on top of Yori's, and held them still. "That's two," said Adrena. She kissed Yori's cheeks where tears had appeared.

Kim followed the instructions to the letter, and when the last stroke was given, she threw down the cane and sat down. She started crying in earnest, then. Ron sat beside her and put an arm around her. He didn't say anything; there was nothing to say.

Yori stood up, and Adrena went to a table where a small jar sat. It was an ointment to relieve the pain and prevent scarring.

Bonnie, Monique, and Tara got up and went to Yori, Bonnie having to almost hold Tara up. Yori ducked her head to them. "I thank you for being here and supporting us. I will do my best not to fail any of you the way I failed Kim-chan."

Tara could take no more. She ran out of the room, followed closely by Monique who clearly was worried about her. Bonnie stood with an odd expression on her face, then she sat down again.

Adrena came over with the ointment. But before she could open it, Yori stopped her. "Iie. My flesh will not be soothed until Kim-chan's soul is."

She went over and knelt in front of Kim, still naked above the waist. She put her hands lightly on Kim's thighs. "Kim-chan, why do you cry? You did no more than what your duty to me calls for."

"D- duty to you?" asked Kim in a broken voice.

"Hai. My duty to you is to obey you. Your duty to me is to correct me when I make a mistake," she answered. "It is now obvious you do not understand the depth of my commitment."

"Aren't you in a lot of pain?" asked Kim, trying to get her tears under control.

"Hai, my back feels as though fire is dancing on it," said Yori.

"Why don't you hate me?" asked Kim, breaking down again.

"I cannot hate you for doing what you are obligated to," she answered.

Kim closed her eyes and shook her head. "Does that mean I'll have to do it again?"

"I will endeavor not to allow such a thing," said Yori. "Kim-chan, I have a confession to give you." She took Kim's face in her hands, and Kim looked at her.

"This was punishment for me, but I also enjoyed it," she said. She looked at Adrena, who was wiping her own tears, and smiled. "And A-chan will reap the benefits later."

Kim took several deep breaths to get herself under control. Then she held out her hand to Adrena, who gave her the jar. "Turn around," she told Yori, who obeyed.

Kim gently spread the bluish cream over Yori's back, careful to cover each welt. Then she slowly and carefully worked it into her skin.

As she worked, Yori spoke. "When you asked me to join Team Possible, it was the greatest honor I have ever been given. Not only did you get my knowledge and skills, but my loyalty as well. I would willingly die to preserve your life."

"I hope it never comes to that," said Kim.

"As do I," replied Yori.

When she was finished, Yori put her t-shirt back on, but not the bra. Adrena took her hand and they left the room.

Kim turned to Ron, and he comforted her for a few minutes, then they broke apart and turned to go. Kim saw Bonnie still sitting, and gestured for Ron to leave. He nodded and did so.

Kim sat next to her old rival, and now friend and teammate. "Bonnie? You okay?"

Bonnie looked at her. "Kim, it's the weirdest thing... watching you punish Yori upset me at first, then... I started getting turned on! I wished it was me doing the caning! Am I sick or what?"

"I don't know. I just felt sick doing it," said Kim.

"I'm going to have to think about it," said Bonnie, and Kim left, leaving her alone with her thoughts.


	5. Aftermath

Chapter 5 Aftermath

The next day Adrena and Yori were the last to arrive at work. They stepped inside, holding hands. Adrena gave a heavy sigh,  
and Yori looked at her.

"Okay, A-chan?" she asked.

Adrena grinned. "Oh, yeah. Still tired, though. You were a tiger when we got home yesterday. And last night. And this morning."

Yori blushed a bit and looked down, but was smiling. "I did warn you about my... what was the word... fetish."

They squeezed hands and parted; Adrena to her office, Yori to Kim's.

Monique came out of her office as Yori passed by the open door.

"Hey, girl," Monique greeted her, "You look pretty happy for someone who was on the receiving end of a bamboo stick."

Yori blushed and looked down. "As I told Kim-chan yesterday, it was not all punishment for me. There was an element of... excitement... as well."

Monique looked puzzled for a moment, then her face opened in surprise. "OH! I get it!" She grinned. "Had fun last night, did you?"

"Hai," said Yori, blushing even redder.

"That makes me feel better about it. Oh, Bonnie and Tara want to talk to you, when you get time," said Monique. "Tara's really upset."

"Arigato. I will talk to them later," replied Yori.

"You feeling okay?" asked Monique, brow wrinkling in concern.

"Hai, rather sore, but much better mentally. The burden of my error has been removed." was the answer.

Monique reached out a hand, and brushed Yori's hair for a few moments. "You need to talk," she said softly, "You know where to find me."

"Arigato, Monique-chan. Excuse me, I must speak with Kim-chan," answered Yori. She ducked her head, then turned down the corridor to Kim's office.

She knocked, and heard an answering "Come in."

Yori did so, closing the door behind her. "Konnichiwa, Kim-chan," said Yori.

"The more important question is, how are YOU?" Kim answered.

"A little sore, but you did an excellent job applying the salve. I should be healed in a few days," she answered.

"Let me see," said Kim.

Yori stepped to Kim's desk, turned, and pulled up her t-shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra. The marks of the caning were still clearly visible, but the swelling had already gone down.

Kim tried to put on a professional face. "I hope you will remember the lesson," she said, "I don't want to have to repeat it."

Yori dropped her shirt, turned and bowed deeply to Kim, wincing a bit as her skin stretched. "Master, this one thanks you for the lesson and reminder."

"The error is forgotten," said Kim.

Yori straightened up.

"Is that it? Are the formalities over?" asked Kim.

"Hai. Did Ron-kun explain?" asked Yori, sitting down.

"Actually, I emailed Sensei, and he did," was the reply. "You were right; I really didn't have any idea what I was actually getting when I invited you to join the team."

"A ninja's loyalty and obedience are not lightly given, Kim-chan. You are all one could wish for in a leader, and are a good friend as well," replied Yori.

"Thanks," said Kim with a small smile. "Will you be good to go on missions in a day or two?"

"Hai, I am capable now, though I may not be as quick and silent as normal," she replied.

"That's okay. You take it easy for a few days," said Kim.

"I have exercises I can do that will not affect the healing process, and still keep me in shape," said Yori.

"All right, you know what you're doing; just don't overdo it," said Kim.

Yori stood and bowed, and let herself out.

kpkpkp

Yori stepped into the kitchen/dining room and found Ron and Rufus there, making breakfast.

Ron turned to her, his face serious. Both he and Rufus gave a short, formal bow, which Yori returned, and they looked at each other for a few seconds. Nothing was said; nothing needed to be.

"Morning," said Ron, "Want an omelet?"

"Iie, Ron-kun, I have eaten this morning," she answered, "I merely wished to bid you good morning. I am going to the dojo."

"Okay, see ya later," he said, and turned back to the stove.

Rufus paused in his attempt to steal some grated cheese and waved. "Bye bye!"

kpkpkp

Yori came out of the locker room in her gi, and found Bonnie waiting for her.

"I really need to, like, talk to you," said Bonnie, her face flushed.

"Very well, Bonnie-chan," said Yori, and knelt on the mat. Bonnie sat down cross-legged from her.

Bonnie's mouth opened and closed several times, and her tanned face reddened, but she couldn't manage to say anything.

Yori sat patiently, not really having any idea of what Bonnie-chan wanted to say.

"This is gonna sound sick..." said Bonnie, her blush deepening, "But... while you...were being... beaten..." Bonnie gathered her courage and breath, and rushed on. "It turned me on. I wished I was the one doing it."

Yori made no answer, but looked at Bonnie calmly.

"I- I'm sorry. I never felt like that before. I don't know what came over me..." said Bonnie, her voice almost pleading for understanding.

"Bonnie-chan, you have merely discovered something about yourself. There are others in the world who... enjoy such activity." Yori looked down, and blushed herself. "It was very painful, but it excited me too, as A-chan will tell you."

Teal eyes widened. "You... LIKED being beaten?"

"If it had not been punishment, I would have enjoyed it more," was the answer. "Perhaps the next time I need correction, Kim-chan will allow you the task."

Making an odd noise in her throat, Bonnie scrambled up. "I'll see you later," she said, and took off for the door.

'Bonnie-chan will have to find a way to accept this new part of herself,' she thought. Yori took a deep breath, but before she could begin to center herself, a voice came to her. It was almost a timid whisper. "Yori?" said Tara.

The ninja girl looked at her blond teammate. She stood trembling, and on the verge of crying. Yori stood up.

"I--I want to hug you," said Tara, "But..."

"You may do so, Tara-chan, just be gentle," replied Yori.

Tara took the smaller girl in her arms, and gave a gentle hug, avoiding touching her back. Yori felt tears on her shoulder,  
and Tara let her go.

"Did not Kim-chan explain..." began Yori.

"I'm not very fond of 'Kim-chan' at the moment," interrupted Tara, almost growling.

"What happened was my fault, not hers. She did what she had to," said Yori, "It is part of the Code I am bound by my honor to obey."

Tara shook her head, wiping at her tears with the back of her hand. "I know, I know, I understand that. I just don't like it, that's all."

Understanding dawned for Yori. "You are being protective of me, like you were of A-chan when she was kidnapped! Bonnie-chan told me of it."

"Yeah, I am, and I'm not sorry to admit it, either," said Tara, straightening up.

Yori ducked her head. "Thank you for your concern. I will feel safer on future missions, knowing you will be looking out for me."

"And I'll add this," said Tara, forcefully, "Kim will never find out from me if you make a mistake again. So don't worry."

Yori gasped as Tara turned to leave.

"Tara-chan, wait!" she stepped forward and took Tara by the sleeve and turned her around. "Are you saying you will lie on my behalf, to keep me from future punishment?"

"Yes. You didn't deserve that beating," said Tara.

Yori took Tara's hands in her own, and deep black eyes looked into bright blue ones. "Tara-chan, you must not do this thing! I am ninja, and Kim-chan is my Master. Lying to her about anything is dishonorable and disgraceful! I will not do so, and you must not!"

"I don't want to see you beaten again! The sight of Kim hitting you, and those welts coming up... I couldn't stand it!" said Tara.

"I understand, truly I do," answered Yori, softly, "But please, Tara-chan, please, promise me you will not lie."

Tara looked to one side and didn't answer.

"Lying creates rifts and walls between us all, and could prove to be the downfall of Team Possible!" said Yori, "We must stand united if we are to defeat evil!"

Still, Tara made no answer.

"I know you spoke from the heart, with nothing but the best of intentions. But such lying is evil, and I would not see the light within you dimmed by it. Tara-chan, promise me you will not lie for me."

Now Tara did look at her friend and teammate. Her face crumpled, and tears appeared in the corners of her eyes, but she nodded. "O- okay. You're right. I won't lie to Kim. I promise."

Yori bowed. "I thank you, Tara-chan. You are a good friend."

Tara turned and ran from the room.

Yori watched her leave, heaved a great sigh, and knelt on the mat to center.


	6. Wings in the Night

Chapter 6 Wings in the Night

Several weeks passed. Yori healed, relationships went back to normal, and Wade continued to have trouble with the holographic training simulator.

The only major change was that Bonnie had moved out of her parent's house and into an apartment near Team Possible Headquarters. It had two bedrooms, and she had invited Tara to move in with her. But Tara's mom was a widow, and she needed Tara at home, at least for the time being.

Routines had evolved over time so that Friday's lunch was cooked by Ron, but only if everyone could be there. Otherwise the Team Possible members not involved with a mission or other things went out to a nice restaurant. Because they had saved the Tri-Cities from Drakken's CeCe robots, they were treated to the best tables, best service, best food, and their money was no good.

Kim initially didn't like the idea, but eventually came around to everyone else's way of thinking-- if it gave the businesses pleasure to treat them so, they wouldn't object.

One day it was Kim, Ron, Rufus, Bonnie, Monique, Francis and Adrena who ate at Ciccarelli's Italian Restaurant. Tara and Yori were in Lowerton doing some rumor investigating. Since Yori's punishment, she and Tara had been teaming on missions. Adrena wasn't jelling; she knew it was just Tara's protective streak coming out. And it was discovered they worked well together.

In the last week there had been nighttime sightings of a winged creature over the Tri-Cities. Usually it was the flap of wings and a glimpse of... something. Nobody got a good look at it, but one thing was universally agreed on: it was not a bird or bat. It was more human sized.

Wade refused to speculate what it might be until he had more facts. But he was able to confirm SOMETHING was prowling around the area at night. Satellite thermal imaging caught several pictures of it, but the low resolution made it impossible to get a clear look. From above it looked like a red "T", and comparison with nearby objects confirmed it was about human sized.

As Team Possible sat down for lunch, Kim's Kimmunicator beeped for attention. Tara appeared in the screen.

"What's the sitch?" asked Kim.

"We've learned about all we can here, and want to meet you for lunch. Where are you?" asked the blond agent.

"We're all at Ciccarelli's. Come on in; we just sat down," she replied.

"Great! We aren't that far away. Give us five minutes," Tara said, and broke the connection.

While waiting they made arrangements for two more seats at the table; one by Adrena for Yori, and one by Bonnie for Tara.

A few more minutes and the last of the Team Possible members arrived. A very enjoyable meal was had by all, and Kim nearly had to call for wheelbarrows to roll them out.

kpkpkp

Later in the conference room, the pair gave their report. Most of the people they interviewed said the same thing. A rustle of wings, and by the time they looked up it was gone, or leaving. One man reported he had seen eyes reflecting red as it it appeared to study him, but that was the only new detail they got. It never made a cry, or spoke, or interacted with anyone. No attacks had been reported, either.

Wade chimed in with his analysis. The creature had appeared in Lowerton a week ago, and based on the pattern of reports and the thermal imaging, was making a systematic search of the Tri-City, following the streets and landing on buildings to rest, or survey for whatever it was looking for.

As a rule it started an hour after sunset, and ended its wanderings around 10 PM, and was not seen until the next evening. The one night it rained the creature had not appeared. Wade argued that such routine argued for intelligence, and they should approach it in that light.

"Taking into account its search pattern and speed, I estimate it should reach this building tonight or tomorrow night,"  
said Wade.

"Well, we know it takes periodic rests on roofs, so set up the passive sensors to maximum. No countermeasures, since I want to try and contact it," said Kim.

Everyone waited, but that night was a bust. It rained again, and the being did not appear.

Everyone was tense the next night, but stayed on, hoping to help solve this mystery. About 8:30 an alarm rang, and Wade appeared on the desk monitors of everyone's computers.

"It just landed on the roof," he reported, "It's walking around in a circular pattern, not a random one. I think it's wearing camouflage, since I can't see it well."

"On it," said Kim, and hurried to the front door. "Be careful," everyone chimed.

Kim smiled and went outside. She stepped away from the building to get a better angle on the roof. There (he? it?) was,  
standing on the edge.

"Um, hello!" Kim called, "I would like to talk to you!"

There was a hiss, and eyes reflecting blood red focused on her. A ssshhing! was heard as a sword was drawn.

"I'm unarmed!" responded Kim, holding her arms up, fingers splayed.

The being paused, regarding her. The eyes were somewhat unnerving, but Kim knew backup was just a few steps away.

"Speak, then," said a voice, decidedly feminine.

"We have reports of you flying around for the last couple of weeks, and I want to know your purpose in Middleton," she responded.

A long silence, then, "I am seeking one known as Kim Possible."

Surprised, Kim dropped her arms. "You've found her. I'm Kim Possible."

The eyes tilted a bit, as if the mind behind them was thinking. "Then you will prove it. I will come down, but if this is a trick, or a trap..."

"No tricks. I AM Kim Possible," Kim responded.

"Very well. Prepare yourself; I am not... human," said the female. Another noise as a sword was returned to the sheath. Then a flap of wings and the woman launched herself from the roof. She glided down and landed about ten feet from Kim.

Even in the light from the headquarters windows, the being was still hard to see. But that was because her skin did not reflect much light. Suddenly she became more visible, as her skin changed color, like a chameleon lizard's. Finally she could be seen easily, as her skin was now milk-white. Her wings were the same color, and ribbed like bat wings. Before she folded them against her body, Kim estimated they had a span of about 10 feet total. She could also see the strange woman had some muscle definition, and a hard body. If it came to a fight, Kim realized, she would not be easy to beat.

She was humanoid and a few inches taller than Kim, but her hair was a light teal green that was carelessly framing her face, leaving pointed ears protruding. Her eyes were blood red and slitted. Her breasts were covered by a yellowish-tan animal skin tube top-like garment, leaving her stomach and shoulders bare. On her hips rode a sturdy gold chain, with more of the animal skin cloth in the front, wide enough to cover the inner half of her thighs and stopping just above her knees. The cloth was sewn around the chain so it wouldn't slip. Although Kim couldn't see it, the cloth continued between her legs and over her buttocks, and down to just above the backs of her knees. It was sewn to the chain on that side as well, and was slightly wider.

On her right side was hung a bag similar to a fanny pack of the same animal skin with a flap that could be closed securely. On the left side, was a wooden sheath containing a straight metal sword about three feet in length. Her left hand was settled on the handle.

She wore calf-high boots of the same animal, with thick soles. The only concession to ornamentation was a small gold chain holding an oval ruby matching her eyes that rode in the hollow of her throat. Gloves of the same material covered her hands and arms halfway to her elbows.

After a minute of sizing up each other, the woman opened her mouth to speak, and Kim could see that her upper canine teeth were a bit longer than her other teeth, and pointed. They did not protrude with her mouth closed.

"Now, prove you are Kim Possible, or I will gut you where you stand," said the woman.


	7. A Meeting of Two Worlds

Chapter Seven A Meeting of Two Worlds

Kim thought for a moment. "I left my driver's license inside, but..."

The woman's eyes narrowed, and her expression changed from wariness to anger. "Liar!" She pointed at Kim. "If you were Kim Possible, you would have shown me the proof immediately!"

"But..." Kim said, and took a step back.

"I warned you!" said the woman, and drew her sword.

Kim raised her hands and ignited the green plasma. she took a defensive stance, and took a quick look at the door. Nobody was coming outside yet.

When she looked back, the strange woman had stopped, and was staring at Kim's hands. Then she stood down from her attack position and sheathed the sword. "You ARE Kim Possible."

Suddenly the woman strode up to Kim, and dropped to one knee, bowing her head. "I am L'ao, princess and daughter of King E'na of the Dae. I ask that you grant my people a boon, and to that end place my trust and life in your hands."

Kim was speechless, trying to grasp what had just happened, when the door opened and all of the members of Team Possible spilled out. Both Kim and L'ao looked that way upon hearing the noise.

Ron was in the front holding the Lotus Blade. "Kim!" he shouted.

L'ao looked up and into Kim's emerald eyes. "If his purpose is to kill me, then my mission has failed, and I will not resist."

Immediately Kim doused the fire and looked at the others. "Stand down! I'm okay! No danger here!"

At that everyone stopped. Yori put away the shuriken she was holding, and Ron let the Lotus Blade go back to its sheath on his back. Everyone else relaxed a bit, but started staring at L'ao.

"Uh, L'ao, stand up. Let's go inside and you can explain," said Kim.

L'ao stood. "I will follow you."

kpkpkp

In the conference room, everyone took their usual chairs, but L'ao continued to stand.

"Pick a seat," said Kim, gesturing to the empty chairs.

"Your chairs are not comfortable for me," answered L'ao, and opened her wings just a bit for emphasis.

"Oh, I should have realized..." said Kim.

Tara got up. "Just a sec," she said, and hurried from the room. Half a minute later she was back with a cushioned stool. As she approached where L'ao was standing, she suddenly thought, 'What am I doing? There is a DEMON standing there!" She steeled her nerve and went to L'ao. the woman moved the chair away and accepted the stool. She put it down and sat. A pleased look appeared on her face.

"Thank you," she said, holding up a hand to Tara. She smiled, but was careful not to show her fangs.

"Um, I'm Tara Matthews. Nice to meet you," said Tara. She sounded calm, but inside was quaking. "Don't judge on looks, don't judge on looks," she told herself. Slowly she took the other's hand in her own. The woman's grip was firm but not overwhelming, and Tara could feel calluses on her palm. Princess or no, demon or no, this one was not a stranger to hard work.

By human standards, Tara judged L'ao to be about twenty years old. And seen in the light was quite pretty, if you disregarded the unsettling red slitted eyes. Oddly, Tara could detect only a slight... earthy... scent from her, despite the minimal clothing.

As Tara returned to her place, L'ao looked around the room in frank curiosity. Rufus climbed from Ron's pocket onto the table. A shocked look appeared on his face, and he looked at Ron, jabbering and pointing.

"That's L'ao," she has some kind of problem she wants help with," said Ron.

Rufus nodded and scampered down the table toward L'ao, but stopped short when he drew her attention. She regarded the naked mole rat curiously, then looked at Kim.

"I do not eat live meat," she said, "Is this a test or an insult?"

Rufus screamed and scrambled back toward Ron. L'ao made no move to stop him, and indeed seemed amused as she watched.

"Neither one. He's not food, that's Rufus, Ron's pet and a member of our team," said Adrena.

L'ao's cheeks pinked. "I am sorry, I did not realize..." she said. She looked at Rufus, who had stopped and was looking back over his shoulder at her.

She held out a hand toward him. "I apologize, Little One," she said, "I would like to be your friend, and promise no harm will come to you in my presence."

Rufus looked at Ron, then Kim, who gave the slightest of nods. He turned and approached L'ao at a slower rate, and sniffed at her outstretched fingers. Then he moved within range so she could pet him.

"Live in tunnels?" he asked.

L'ao smiled, seemingly unfazed by Rufus' high intelligence. "Yes, we do, Little One. I have a story to tell."

"Okay," said Rufus, and scampered back to Ron.

L'ao looked at Tara. "You were brave just now. I have human friends, and I know history, and am well aware of what I appear to be. That assumption is correct, to a point. The Dae ARE the basis for a number of mythological creatures. But I am mortal, and quite real. I admire your courage, shaking hands with someone who scares you so badly."

"H-how did you know?" asked Tara, her fair skin reddening.

L'ao smiled again, and touched her nose. "My sense of smell is more acute than yours. I can smell the fear and the uncertainty on most of you." She looked at Yori, sitting beside her. "Except for Kim Possible, and you. Your control is phenomenal."

Yori ducked her head briefly, but did not look away from the other. "Arigato, L'ao-San. I am Yori."

"Korean?" L'ao asked.

"Japanese," replied Yori, stiffening slightly.

"I meant no insult," said L'ao, quickly.

Yori relaxed to her previous stance, but did not reply.

L'ao looked at Francis, then Ron. "I detect another type of scent on you men, and I am flattered." She smiled and fluttered her eyelids at them.

Both of them blushed, and Kim smacked Ron in the arm.

"Since introductions are in order, I'm Adrena-Lynn Rush, publicist for Team Possible," said Adrena, quickly changing the subject.

"I'm Francis Lurman, accountant and building super."

"Mo-" Monique gulped, and tried again. "Monique Robinson, s-s-secretary."

"Tara Matthews, field agent."

"Bonnie Rockwaller, field agent."

On the wall TV, Wade spoke up. He'd been having a field day, taking readings of L'ao. "Wade Load, Tech guru."

"And I'm Ron Stoppable, field agent, and boyfriend to the bon-diggety Kim Possible!" He smiled and took Kim's hand. Kim flashed an annoyed look, but allowed it.

"If anyone had not heard, I am Princess L'ao, daughter of King E'na of the Dae. I pledge peaceful intent and good conduct, and no harm will come to any of you in my presence. I will submit to Kim Possible's judgment, and accept her word as final."

The humans in the room glanced briefly at one another, and L'ao detected the change in scent that told her they were beginning to relax.

"Before I tell my tale, may I ask for a soft drink? I'm tired and thirsty, and can use a jolt of caffeine," she said.

"Diet or regular?" asked Tara, standing up.

"Regular," was the reply.

"I-- I'll go with you," said Monique, quickly rising and leaving the room.

"How do you know about diet soda?" asked Ron.

"Do not mistake simpler clothes and weapons for ignorance or stupidity," answered L'ao, but there was no anger in her voice, "If I was not up to date, how would I know about Kim Possible and her power?" For emphasis she reached into her pouch and pulled out a cell phone.

"If you have that, why didn't you just call and make an appointment?" asked Kim.

L'ao shook her head. "I could not risk the enemies of the Dae learning of this mission. But that is part of the story I will tell." She put the phone away.

Tara had stayed to hear that last, and took advantage of the momentary quiet to take orders for drinks.

In the kitchen, Tara looked at Monique. "You okay?"

"I- I don't know," answered Monique, holding the edge of the counter and taking deep breaths, "There is something about her that terrifies me. She isn't human, but I'm trying not to judge her based just on that. If I close my eyes and listen, she sounds like anyone else. But when I look at her..." and she shuddered.

"Then why did you stay in the room as long as you did?" asked Tara.

"Because I'm doing my best to fight what I know to be an irrational fear," answered Monique.

Tara looked at her friend and grinned. "I'm impressed. You're really brave."

"How did her hand feel?" asked Monique.

Tara shrugged. "Like anyone else's. I could tell she's pretty strong, though."

"I'm proud of you, Mon. But let's get stuff together and go before they start wondering if we're coming back," said the blue-eyed blond, and opened the refrigerator.

"I-- I can't go back in there. Tell Kim I'm not feeling well. I'm going to my office," said Monique.

Tara nodded, giving her an odd look, and headed back to the conference room with the orders.


	8. The Story of the Dae

Chapter 8 The Story of the Dae

Once the drinks and snacks were set out, the room settled down with all eyes (and ears) on L'ao.

"My main hobby is history, and the story I am going to tell is assembled from many different sources.

According to the ancient records, my people, the Dae, came to this world about ten thousand, five hundred years ago," she began, "We came through an opening between worlds in the mountains nearby, to where I will be returning from here.

"The reason why we came isn't in the records, and from the way it's written I get the impression that was deliberate. It might have been escaping some disaster, or a political thing; we just don't know. Those who came through were very tight-lipped about it, and after all this time the Arrival is nothing but dim legends."

She paused for a moment, taking a sip of her soda and collecting her thoughts. "There were roughly a thousand Dae, and when the portal closed they knew it would not be opening again any time soon. In fact, there are detailed directions written in several books on calculating the time when the portal can open. But I will get to that later.

Apparently we had some advanced technology then, because a city was founded in a cave created for the purpose. It was built to hold many more Dae than had come through. Eventually the machines broke down, and stopped being mentioned in the records. I have looked, but if they still exist, I have never found them.

Sixty or seventy years after the city's founding, groups of Dae began leaving to explore the world and settle elsewhere. We prefer to live in communities of no more than fifty or so. It took a long time, maybe hundreds of years, but eventually we had colonies around the world. They took radios with them, but after a time they broke down as well, and the city heard no more.

It was a surprise when my ancestors found primitive humans; based on a few hints, a survey was probably conducted before anyone came through, and they thought the planet had no intelligent life.

My ancestors helped the humans advance their agriculture and begin domesticating animals. The smaller groups usually got along with the natives, but in some places they were shunned and killed."

Ron raised a hand. "How do you know what happened to the small groups when you said they were out of touch?"

"It gets ahead of the story, but when the Dae began returning to the city, they brought their records with them, and I have read them."

"Oh, okay, makes sense..." said Ron, and subsided.

"Some humans tried to worship the Dae as gods, but that was discouraged. The word "Dae" means "The People" in my own language, and we consider ourselves no better or worse than humans; only different.

Time passed, human civilizations rose and fell; wars, famine, disease, all the frailties we are all subject to. Of course the Dae were affected too. Well... except for war. On earth, at least, we have never fought against each other. We have helped human friends in wars, though.

The leaders and priests of the enemies spread rumors about us as evil demons, and those who got our help were tarred with accusations of evil magic, and pacts with supernatural beings.

As time went on, the Dae withdrew from human affairs, not wanting to make a bad situation worse. Generations of humans telling stories, and finally writing them told distorted memories of us that only grew worse with time.

A number of groups were formed in the human communities to hunt us down and kill us as "Satan's Minions". Fortunately we had not cut off all contact, and our human friends warned us.

As the Christian church rose to prominence, my people had the wisdom and foresight to contact the Pope and Cardinals and reach an agreement with them. Today, the church knows we exist, but will not acknowledge it. Sightings are always dismissed. They understand we are intelligent beings, not evil supernatural things, but they will neither help us, or attack us.

Nonetheless we still had to defend ourselves from attacking humans, and were not always successful. Entire colonies have been slaughtered. Our enemies are usually the less-educated, being led by those who seek power, and see the Dae as a target to unite their followers.

As time passed and human civilization developed, it became increasingly difficult for us to remain hidden."

Tara raised her hand. "Were relations between the ...Dae and humans always bad?"

L'ao smiled. "No, I am happy to say. There have even been a few marriages that lasted many years. But no children, of course; we are too different."

She took another drink of soda and had a handful of potato chips before continuing.

"A few hundred years ago we realized that human civilization was advancing to the point where we would be discovered, and likely killed or put in zoos and laboratories to be studied. That would be intolerable, but we would not be able to prevent it, since our numbers have slowly declined over time.

There is something about this world that decreases our fertility rate, but it took a long time to have a noticeable effect. After it did, our numbers continued decreasing. It has been estimated that, if we do not leave, we will become extinct in a few hundred years.

A sort of... mental event occurred about fifty years ago. A longing to return to the place of our ancestors slowly grew in the hearts and minds of all Dae, so the colonies began migrating back to the city. As far as we know, the last group arrived about six years ago.

There are only four hundred seventy-four of us now, and all are ready to leave."

L'ao looked around the room. "But we have a problem. The portal can open for thirty hours every seventy-one point six earth years, but since it originally closed, there are no records that it ever has."

"Any idea why?" asked Bonnie.

"Actually, yes. A few years ago our elders revealed a book that holds the secret," she replied, and looked directly at Kim. "And that is where you come in."

Kim looked surprised. "ME?" she asked, "I've never even heard of your people before tonight. What do I have to do with anything?"

"Your bio-generated plasma is the only energy capable of opening the portal," L'ao answered. "We were going to ask that Shego woman to help. She died, as you know, and we despaired of ever being able to leave. Then you gained her ability, and gave us hope again."

Kim's face screwed up in thought. "Well, if this," she ignited a hand, "Is the only thing that can open the portal, that would mean..."

"Yes," interrupted L'ao, "According to that new book, on the Dae world, several multicolored comets crashed and gave some of our people extraordinary powers. Four of the powers were like Team Go has, others were different. A scientist experimenting with the plasma-generating power discovered the portal-opening ability."

Tara raised a hand. "Uh, are you from another planet, or another universe?"

L'ao cocked her head at the blond. "I was born here in Colorado."

Tara opened her mouth to explain that isn't what she meant when L'ao grinned. "I know what you meant. I was just making a joke. It was getting too serious in here."

L'ao nodded to herself in satisfaction. The smell of fear had been dampened while she told the story, and making a joke reduced it farther.

"But seriously, we don't know. The records don't talk about it, and none of us living have any memory of the star patterns where we are from to compare. Our world must be fairly similar to Earth, since we have no trouble breathing, or eating. Our taste in food is similar to yours. There are diseases, like the Black Plague, that killed many thousands of humans, but did not affect us at all. On the other hand, there is no known instance of a human being harmed by any germ we carry."

L'ao looked around the table, then at her red-headed host. "So, Kim Possible, you know my story. Will you help bring it to an end on the earth?"


	9. Learning About L'ao

Chapter 9 Learning About L'ao

"I can't make a snap decision," responded Kim, "I need a lot more information."

L'ao made a gesture with her wings that the humans took to be the equivalent of a shrug. "Certainly. Ask away."

"First of all, when will the portal be able to open?" asked Wade.

"Today is the... twenty-fifth?" asked L'ao, and got several nods.

"Then in... twenty days," she finished.

"How far away is your city?" asked Francis.

"If I fly straight there, about six hours. In your cars, say eight," she answered.

"I wish to know more about this enemy organization," said Yori, "Where I am from, we keep track of many subversive groups, and I may have heard of them."

L'ao looked at her. "They are called the DaeWatch. But they do so much more." The girl's face turned grim. "They hunt us down, destroy our homes, capture or kill us if they can... They were organized in England about five hundred years ago, and have branches all over the world, mostly near where we live.

But as the Dae have gathered in the city, the DaeWatch have followed us. Our human friends tell us they do not know exactly where we are, but do have the general area.

Do you know of them?"

With a frown, Yori said, "Iie, I have never heard of them. Perhaps because they do not do evil to other humans."

"That is not quite true. We have lost many human friends through their intimidation," responded L'ao.

"But they do not harm them," said Yori.

"I cannot say for sure. Friends visited by them reject us the next time we see them, and will not talk about it." said the pale, winged girl.

"What do they believe about the Dae?" asked Kim.

L'ao looked at the table and sighed. Then she looked at Kim. "They know we are not the demons of legend, but they still think of us as evil creatures whose long-term goal is to rule the earth, and eventually supplant humans."

"Are you?" asked Yori, softly.

L'ao looked quickly at her, and stared directly into her eyes. "No, we are not."

They held each other's gaze for several seconds, then Yori nodded and looked away. "I believe her. There is no lie in her eyes."

That made everyone feel better, since they all knew of Yori's uncanny ability to read hearts. L'ao detected another change in the scent of the room. It told her these new humans were starting to trust her.

Suddenly she yawned, showing her pointed canines. She quickly tried to put a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. Everyone had seen them, and the smell of fear spiked.

"Uhh..." she said, "It is getting late, and I really need to sleep. I will go to my camp, and come back tomorrow morning. Say about nine, if that is agreeable. We can continue then."

"You don't have to do that," said Kim, "We have guest rooms here at HQ."

L'ao smiled slightly. "Are you sure you want to trust me here alone?"

"Sure," said Wade. "You'll be perfectly safe. I have the place wired so no one can get in without me knowing it."

L'ao flushed slightly. "I meant me. Do you trust me enough to let me stay?"

"There are only a few places in the building you can't go," answered Wade. "Those doors won't open for you. But you're free anywhere else, including outside, if you change your mind."

"I have placed my trust and life in the hands of Kim Possible. I will stay," she answered, and stood up.

Everyone else did also, and moved toward the visitor. Ron got there first. "You hungry? I can whip up just about anything you want."

Just then L'ao's stomach rumbled, making her blush and giving Ron an answer. He chuckled, as did everyone else. "I guess that's a yes. Anything I should know about that you prefer, or can't eat?"

"I can eat pretty much whatever a human can, except for alcohol. That is very poisonous to us," she said, "I could go for a medium steak, if you have it."

"One steak, coming up!" he cried, clapping his hands together, "How about a baked potato and ice tea to go with that?"

"Now that sounds wonderful!" said L'ao, and her stomach growled even louder. "Oops!"

Ron left and headed for the kitchen, and Kim followed.

Since it was getting late, the rest of Team Possible said their goodnights to L'ao, and said they looked forward to talking to her some more. Wade signed off, but he was keeping an eye on the visitor.

After another ten minutes, everyone left except Monique, who locked the door behind them, and went to the kitchen herself.

The kitchen and dining area were one room, so when she arrived, she found Ron cooking, while Kim held Rufus and stayed out of the way. L'ao was sitting at a table, silverware out and a glass of tea by her. Since there were just the three humans, her fear spiked.

L'ao detected it, and turned to the door. "You did not leave?" she asked.

"No," said Monique, but she stayed standing in the door. She noticed L'ao's sword, gloves and pouch had been removed and were lying on another table nearby. Kim came over and sat down, putting Rufus on the table.

"Monique Robinson, I can smell the fear rolling off of you. Why are you staying near me if I scare you so badly? I will stay away from you, if you prefer."

Monique could feel the sweat springing up on her brow, and feel her heart pounding, and the primitive part of her brain was screaming at her to run away. She did her best to ignore it.

"No." she finally said in a determined voice, "I trust the judgment of everyone here, and they all accept you. What I'm feeling isn't... rational. I don't have any reason to feel like this, so I'm going to fight it."

"Would it help if I looked like this?" asked L'ao.

Monique looked at the winged woman, and was startled when her skin changed color over a period of seconds to the same chocolate brown as her own. L'ao's hair turned black, as did her eyes. She grinned.

Kim laughed. "So that's what you did outside! I was wondering how you suddenly became more visible."

"That's a neat trick," said Ron, checking the potato.

"Wow!" said Rufus, staring at her.

Monique, despite her fear, laughed. It helped, L'ao could tell.

The woman looked at Rufus. "How about this?" and changed to match him. Her eyes stayed black, but her skin and hair turned the same pink as the naked mole rat.

Everyone, including Rufus, cracked up.

"What other colors can you do?" asked Ron, bringing her the steak and potato. Kim went and got the steak sauce, butter pepper and salt.

"Well, I cannot do transparent, or dots and stripes, but I can match pretty much any solid color." To demonstrate she changed through several random colors, such as green, yellow, fire-engine red, purple, and finally the same auburn red as Kim's hair. Then she returned to milk-white and teal green hair. "This is my normal color." Then she turned to her meal.

At the first bite of steak, Monique's fear spiked once again. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." She turned and fled for the front door. Kim and Ron started after her, but when they heard the door close, sat back down. L'ao was sitting with her eyes closed and head bowed.

"I'm sorry about that," said Kim.

L'ao shook her head. "Not your fault. There are some humans that cannot be around us." Then she returned to the steak.

kpkpkp

After dinner, Ron and Rufus were waiting for Kim to get L'ao settled in.

"Here's the guest room," said Kim, opening the door and gesturing.

L'ao went inside, and found a small but nice room containing a bed, chest-o-drawers, a small table and two chairs. A door in the back went to the fully-equipped bathroom.

"Very nice," said L'ao, and smiled.

"Uh, I don't mean to be offensive, but do you know how to use the bathroom facilities?" asked Kim.

"No offense taken, Kim Possible. Yes, I do. I will take a shower and go to bed. Good night," she replied.

"Good night, then. We'll be back about eight in the morning. Call out for Wade if you need help or anything," said Kim.

"Thank you," said L'ao, and yawned. To Kim her fangs seemed rather prominent. Then she went inside and closed the door.

Ron and Rufus were waiting for her by the door.

"Everything set?" he asked.

"Uh huh," answered Kim, rather distracted.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked as she locked the door behind her.

"Just thinking that this is one weird sitch. An alien race living on Earth for thousands of years, but most people have never heard of them. Now they want to go home, and I'm the only person who can let them," she answered.

"Yeah, that is a kinda big burden," he replied as the got in the car, "But whatever you decide to do, you know I've got your back." He leaned over and they kissed.


	10. An Opposing Point of View

Chapter 10 An Opposing Point of View

The next morning Team Possible found L'ao in the gym, doing exercises. At the moment she was attempting to fly while carrying barbell weights. Her wings flapped and she strained to lift off. The weights did not seem to give her any problem to hold; they merely held her to the ground.

Finally she gave one long, powerful stroke of wings, and lifted off a foot or so. Then she settled back down and with a long breath put the weights down.

She turned to the watching humans. "Whew, that was a strain. But I did it!"

"How much weight was that?" asked Francis.

"Oh, uh... three hundred fifty pounds," she replied, picking them up to return them to their resting-place.

"So... you can fly holding an average-sized human?" asked Ron.

"Oh, easily, and for hours," she replied, making the "shrug" gesture with her wings. She put the last of the weights up, and dusted off her hands. "We Dae are stronger than most humans, and our life span is about a hundred thirty years, so I'm not yet at my physical peak."

"If it isn't rude to ask, how old are you?" asked Kim.

"Twenty-three," was the answer, to which Kim nodded.

"I was thinking about that number," she said.

L'ao smiled at her. "Your judgment is sound, as I gathered when I researched you before coming here. Since you have had all night to sleep on it, will you help my people return home?"

"I... haven't decided yet, to be honest," replied Kim, unhappily, "I still want to know more about you and your people. I don't mean to sound suspicious, but to have an... alien... for want of a better word, come to me and tell me what you've said is a huge sitch, and I want to be sure to do the right thing for both our races."

To her surprise, L'ao was not offended. "I think that is wise. I have promised peaceful intent, and to accept your judgment, but you have no evidence of my real purposes. There are still nineteen days before the portal can be opened, and I hope to persuade you by then."

She looked around at the humans surrounding her. "If I am to stay here, I need to go to my camp and get the things still there. I brought with me a couple of books I hope will be useful."

"Should you not wait until dark?" asked Yori.

L'ao shrugged with her wings again, and smiled. "No, I am hard to see like this." And her skin and hair changed to sky blue, but her eyes stayed blood red.

"That is still a cool trick," commented Ron, with an accompanying 'YEAH!' from his pocket. Rufus had been watching the proceedings with interest. "Want something to eat before you go?"

"No, I rarely eat before noon. Our digestive systems are not fully functional for a few hours after we wake. I could go for a cup of coffee, though."

"I've got just the thing!" said Ron, and headed for the kitchen.

kpkpkp

After L'ao left, Kim went to her office to catch up on paperwork. The holographic training system Wade was working on was getting expensive, and so far had nothing to show for the money. She had decided to consult with Francis and get his thoughts on continuing when Wade appeared on her monitor.

"Well, there's one more mystery to add about our guest," he said without preamble.

"And that is...?" replied Kim.

"By the laws of aerodynamics, she shouldn't be able to fly. Her wingspan is too small to lift a body of her weight, never mind anything she's carrying."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "But what about a hang glider? The wingspan on those is about the same as hers."

"Yeah, but they don't flap, just provide resistance," he answered.

"I guess that's something you'll have to ask her, then," said Kim.

Wade started to answer when there was a knock on the door and Monique opened it.

"Kim, there's a Mr. Kinnett here to see you. He says it's about L'ao," she said.

"Well, by all means send him in," said Kim. Wade vanished from the monitor as she swiveled to face the door. She took her papers and stacked them neatly to one side. "By all means" was a code phrase for everyone to listen to the conversation, and form opinions which would be discussed later.

Mr. Kinnett proved to be a man in his early forties, clean-shaven with a touch of gray in his dark hair. He was about five and a half feet tall, wearing a dark suit and carrying a briefcase. He appeared to be very serious, almost grim. His dark eyes regarded Kim warily.

"Please sit down," said Kim, "And tell me what I can do for you, Mr. Kinnett."

He did so and put his briefcase beside his chair. "Thank you, Miss Possible. I represent an organization known as the DaeWatch." At Kim's raised eyebrows he smiled grimly. "I see you've heard of us. I do hope Princess L'ao hasn't poisoned you against us already, and you are willing to listen to me."

"I'm willing to listen, Mr. Kinnett. Please continue." she replied coolly.

"The Dae are dangerous, and a threat to Mankind," he stated flatly.

"That's a bit harsh for a race numbering less than a thousand, don't you think?" replied Kim.

"Miss Possible, you really have little idea of what They are capable of. The DaeWatch has opposed them for centuries, and we DO know." said Kinnett. "They are outwardly polite and deferential, but that's just a cover. In reality they are treacherous, and will lie, cheat, steal and kill to attain their goals."

"Kill?" asked Kim, curiosity piqued.

"Yes, kill. They are very intelligent, but evil. They like to work behind the scenes and manipulate humans to do their work for them, but will act directly if needed," he replied. "Many of humanity's wars were secretly directed by them."

Kim frowned as she sat back, but made no reply.

"Miss Possible, I know all the Dae on Earth have gathered someplace in the nearby mountains, but I don't know why. I also know Princess L'ao came here last night, and I know she spent the night here. What I don't know is what she wants from you and your organization.

I know the reputation of Team Possible, and I respect your high success rate in completing assignments. If she wants to hire you for her race's protection, I can double your fee if you will not," he said.

Kim narrowed her eyes. "Mr. Kinnett, Team Possible does not work for profit. We help people. If I decide to help her, it will be the right thing to do."

"Ah, so you haven't taken on the mission yet?" he asked, a bit of hope in his voice.

"I haven't made up my mind what to do yet. I wanted to get more facts and hear both sides of the story before I did," she replied.

He nodded. "Very good." He opened his briefcase and brought out a folder of papers. "These will tell you all about the Dae, and what we know of their goals." He put it down on Kim's desk and stood up.

"Miss Possible, I should warn you that assisting the Dae will get you into a lot of trouble that you may not recover from," he said.

"Is that a threat, Mr. Kinnett?" asked Kim, steepling her fingers.

"Certainly not. It's a warning. Do the right thing for humanity, and refuse her requests," he answered.

"I'll make up my own mind, thank you, Mr. Kinnett," she said, in a voice that would freeze hydrogen.

His continence turned cold in its turn. "Good day, Miss Possible. I do hope the next time we meet, you will know the truth." He turned to the door.

"Mr. Kinnett, I'll tell you that as of now Princess L'ao is under my protection, and if you or your people take any action against her while she's here, Team Possible will come down on you like a ton of bricks. Do I make myself clear?" she said.

"Crystal, Miss Possible," he replied, and was gone.


	11. More Questions, More Answers

Chapter 11 More Questions, More Answers

Shortly after Mr. Kinnett left, Team Possible was assembled in the conference room.

"Opinions?" Kim asked.

"He's bad road, Kim," said Ron, instantly.

"I must agree, Kim-chan," said Yori.

Kim sat back and sighed. "Wade?"

The young super genius' face instantly appeared on the monitor. "The sensors detected no hint of lying from him, Kim. But it might be because what he said is what he believes."

"I think this is good news," said Tara, softly, and everyone looked at her. She smiled. "I like L'ao, and want her side of the story to be true."

Bonnie smiled softly at her best friend. "I agree, Tara." she said.

"I hate this kind of thing," said Kim with a sigh, "You know me, I really prefer a straight fight with everyone clear on who they are and what they stand for."

"The world isn't like that, Kim. I don't believe it ever was," said Ron.

She looked at the folder Kinnett had left. "So far all I've got to go on are opinions and impressions."

"What are you going to do?" Francis asked.

"Talk to L'ao when she gets back. Right now that's all I can think of," she replied, massaging her temples.

kpkpkp

About an hour later L'ao came back carrying a sack in front of her. She put it down a gave a huff of relief. When she opened the door, she stopped. She sniffed the air carefully, and her pale face turned red. She pulled her sword and stalked into the corridor past the vacant desk in the front room.

"WHERE IS HE!!" she demanded, "I KNOW HE'S HERE; I CAN SMELL HIS STENCH!!"

Kim came out of her office quickly, and L'ao turned toward her, sword at the ready. Her eyes were wide and almost glowing, her mouth partly open and her fangs showing.

The red-headed adventuress held up her hands. "Kinnett is gone. Calm down, L'ao."

L'ao growled and re-sheathed the sword. She seemed disappointed Kim wasn't Kinnett.

"I gather you know each other," Kim said.

"He is responsible for the deaths of my mother and little sister," responded L'ao, "So yes, I know him. And I hate him."

"That's understandable," said Bonnie, coming up to the angry Dae, and putting a hand on her shoulder. Come on, I'll bet you're hungry and thirsty. You'll feel better after you eat." She led the winged girl to the kitchen while Kim stood with wide eyes.

That was one of the most unexpected events she'd ever witnessed. BONNIE being sympathetic? Her high school rival had changed a lot, but still held herself aloof most of the time. Where had that come from?

She followed them into the kitchen/dining area, where L'ao sat down on a stool, and Bonnie asked what she wanted for lunch.

"That is not necessary, Bonnie Rockwaller, I can cook for myself," said L'ao.

"I want to. What do you want?" she asked.

"Fish?" asked L'ao, "I haven't had any in a long time, and I love it."

"Sure, got some right here. And by the way, call me 'Bonnie'," she said.

"In fact, call all of us by our first names," added Kim.

L'ao looked at Kim, closed her eyes and bowed her head for a moment. "I thank you for the gesture of friendship. I am sorry if I frightened you earlier."

"It's okay, don't worry about it," answered Kim, and sat down beside her.

"What lies and accusations did Kinnett make against me and my people?" asked Lao.

"Well, actually he said very little-- just that you are dangerous, and a threat to humanity," said Kim.

L'ao snorted. "He was half right. We are dangerous in a fight, but we are not a threat. How could we be? We'll be extinct in a few hundred years."

"We thought the same thing," said Kim, and Bonnie nodded in agreement, "And have him pegged as a liar. His visit only served to make me lean toward helping you."

"I thank you for that," said L'ao, and bowed her head again.

"Excuse me, L'ao?" came the voice of Tara from the door, "I put your bag in your room."

L'ao smiled. "Thank you... Tara. Most considerate of you."

Tara smiled in return. "It was no bother. Wouldn't want the DaeWatch to get it, after all."

"Which reminds me," said Kim, and L'ao turned her attention back to her. "I told Kinnett that while you are here you are under the protection of Team Possible, and if his people try anything, they would regret it. I'm pretty sure he believed me."

L'ao got up from her stool, fell to one knee and bowed deeply to Kim. Then she got up and resumed her place.

A few minutes later Bonnie served the fish, and they left L'ao to her meal.

kpkpkp

They met in the conference room once again. Kim had brought Kinnett's folder, and L'ao a few books that looked very old.

"These are a more detailed history of the Dae," explained L'ao, "Please be careful with them; they are very old."

"I can scan them without damage, then we can study them at leisure," said Wade from the monitor.

L'ao nodded. "That is acceptable. Several Elders expressed concerns."

"I'll take care of it," said Francis, and picked up the folder and books. He was going to take them to a special high-speed scanner in the Situation Room.

"In the meantime, L'ao, I'll be frank," said Kim, "I'm not sure yet what or who to believe. I'd like you to stay with us so we can study you and the materials."

L'ao nodded. "Thank you for your honesty, Kim. I will do my best to make a good impression." She looked around at the room full of humans and a naked mole rat. "I am tired from my trip. I want to take a nap."

"Sure, you do that. Unless something comes up, we won't disturb you," said Ron.

The meeting broke up, and L'ao walked with Bonnie and Tara toward her room. They were going on to the gym to practice a new move.

"I will show you some of our form of martial art later," said L'ao, then shrugged her shoulders and moved her wings with a grunt.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tara.

L'ao sighed. "The muscles in my back that move my wings are hurting from the flight carrying that bag, and picking up the weights."

"Can I help?" asked the blond girl.

L'ao looked at them and blushed a bit. "We really just met, and it would be rude of me to ask a favor of you already."

"But we were told to study you," answered Bonnie, "What can we do?"

L'ao's face turned redder. "Massage the muscles?" she asked.

The best friends glanced at each other. "Sure, why not?"

They followed the winged girl to her room, where she lay face down on the bed. She opened her wings a bit so the human girls could reach the muscles, and following her directions began working on them.

The pale girl made groans of pleasure as the poisons were worked out of the muscles.

"Your wings are neat," said Tara, "May I look at them?"

In answer L'ao opened the wing nearest Tara to nearly its full span.

Tara touched it very gingerly until L'ao said, "You do not have to be so gentle; my wings are very tough. I doubt you could tear the membrane with your hands no matter how hard you tried. It would hurt, though, so please do not."

So Tara took a more "hands-on" look, moving the joints and looking at the lines of blood vessels crisscrossing them. They were warm to the touch. Bonnie joined her in the examination.

"These are really neat," she said, "Wish I had some."

"That reminds me," said Bonnie, "Wade said your wings were too small. You could glide, but they wouldn't let you fly. How do you do it?"

"You know how a bee is not supposed to be able to fly?" asked L'ao, folding her wing.

"Uh, yeah, saw something about that on the Knowing Channel," said Bonnie.

"Same reason," answered L'ao. Her eyes closed and her breathing became regular.

Bonnie and Tara left the sleeping Dae quietly and went on to the gym. It was a half-hour later Tara realized L'ao hadn't really answered their question. She stood down from her attack position.

"Bonnie, what did she mean about a bee not being able to fly?" she asked, standing. She wiped her brow with a small towel hanging from her belt.

"Oh, well, according to the laws of flight, a bee can't fly. Wrong shape, wings are too small, that kind of thing," was the reply. She took a drink of water.

"Then how do they do it?" asked Tara, now completely puzzled.

"They figured out it's, like, the strength the bee has in flapping its wings. What they called 'brute force' flying. I guess L'ao is like that," she said.

Tara made a face. "Okay, I guess I understand..." and they went back to practice.


	12. Helping with the Smell of Fear

Chapter 12 Helping With the Smell of Fear

The next afternoon L'ao was walking past Monique's office when her sharp hearing detected the sound of crying. Then she heard the voice of Tara giving comfort. She stopped and listened.

"I KNOW I shouldn't be afraid of her," Monique was saying, "But I can't help it. Something about her scares me silly."

"But she's really a nice person," said Tara.

"I know, everything everybody's told me about her, and everything I've seen says so. I--I just..." and Monique broke down again.

L'ao felt bad, knowing now how afraid of her Monique was. But the upside was she didn't WANT to be afraid. And that left an opening she could use.

An hour later she got together with Bonnie and Tara, and told them what she had in mind.

"I think if she will just... look at me, examine me... uh, listen to my heart, maybe she'll realize I'm not a demon but a person," said L'ao.

"It might help," said Tara, "It says something nice about you that you want to help Monique."

L'ao smiled with a bit of blush.

"Tara, you like practically everybody," said Bonnie, "She's a princess, and it's only good diplomacy to help Monique."

L'ao raised an eyebrow. "Well, that is true, but you make it sound awfully cynical."

Bonnie had the good grace to blush. "Sorry, that came out wrong. What I meant was, it's kinda like looking out for your subjects."

L'ao smiled. "That is better. So, will you two help me help her?"

"Sure!" said Tara, instantly.

"Okay, I'll help too," said Bonnie. "We're here mainly for Monique's sake? To help reassure her you won't attack her or anything?"

"Yes. Anything she needs to feel more comfortable," answered L'ao. "I'll kneel or sit to be beneath her, or you can hold me still, whatever."

"Seeing you lift all that weight, I doubt we could stop you if you did attack her," said Bonnie.

"Maybe... want to try?" asked L'ao.

Bonnie and Tara each took an arm, and held it as tightly as they could. L'ao had to strain, but she found she could lift her arms against them. Then in an unexpected movement, threw them off where they both staggered a bit before finding their footing.

"It took more effort than I guessed it would," said L'ao, "You two are stronger than you look, to be so thin."

"Cheerleading will do that to you, along with the exercises we do now," answered Bonnie.

"What was that move you used to toss us?" asked Tara.

"Oh, that was a move from our form of martial arts. We had colonies in China, Japan, Korea, and so on, and Dae there learned fighting skills. We changed them to include flying and our greater strength. Here, take my arms again and I'll show you..." said L'ao.

kpkpkp

Over an hour later a somewhat sweaty and tired Tara went to get Monique. The two humans had impressed the Dae princess with their unusual offense/defense coupling, and the Dae princess had impressed the two humans with her form of fighting bare handed. They were planning to try with weapons sometime soon.

Tara stuck her head in Monique's office, to find her working on some paperwork for GJ. "Mon, L'ao wants to try something to help you get over your fear of her, if you want to."

Dark eyes regarded the blond for a long moment. "What is it?"

"She wants you to examine her. Touch her, look at her wings, hear her heart, that kind of thing," was the reply.

"I don't get it," Monique answered.

"She thinks if you can see she's not a demon or whatever, it might help you get over your fear," explained Tara.

"Oh... uh," pondered Monique.

"We'll be there to help. She's willing to do anything that will make you more comfortable. And just stay away from you if it doesn't work," added Tara.

Monique took a deep breath. "Okay, then, I'll try. Let me finish this, first."

"Great!" grinned Tara, "We're in the gym." She left the office.

A few minutes later Monique entered the gym to find Tara and Bonnie standing on either side of L'ao. Once again her fear spiked, and L'ao could tell.

"Monique, I will not harm you in any way. Please tell me what I need to do so you will feel more comfortable," said L'ao.

"I-- I don't want to insult you, L'ao. I'm sorry for being so afraid," said Monique, still standing by the door.

"There is no offense taken," was the answer, "There is a small percent of humans who cannot be around us. I am hoping you will not be one of them."

"Will you... hold her arms, please?" Monique asked.

Bonnie, L'ao, and Tara exchanged a glance, and the two human girls took the Dae's arms holding them by her sides.

"I'm really, really, sorry, but I have to have that... uh, security," said the distraught young woman.

"It is fine, I understand," replied the alien princess, "Please approach when you are ready."

Monique approached, and L'ao could tell her fear was getting stronger the closer she came. But she slowly moved close enough to touch her.

"I'm proud of you, Mon," said Tara, "You're being really brave to fight fear like that."

Monique nodded, but couldn't reply. Her throat was dry. She reached out a trembling hand and touched the Dae's shoulder. It was warm and smooth, with hard muscle beneath. L'ao held as still as she could. The hand trailed down her arm until she touched Bonnie's hand, then moved away.

She turned her head to put it against L'ao's chest. "My heart is beneath my breastbone, in the middle," said L'ao. Monique listened, and heard a four beat rhythm.

She took both hands and put them on L'ao's cheeks. At a movement from Monique, she opened her mouth so her fangs were visible. When the fear she smelled grew stronger, she closed it. Monique looked deeply into the blood red, slitted eyes.

She took L'ao's left hand and looked at it closely. Except for the milk-white skin it looked like a human hand. The nails were short and unpainted. The palm was rough and calloused.

L'ao was paying close attention to the scent of fear Monique was producing, and was glad to tell it diminish a bit. "It seems to be working," she thought to herself.

Monique went around behind the Dae. "Open your wings, please," she asked, and L'ao did so. She went pretty much through the same motions Tara had.

"You don't have a tail," said Monique.

"No," was the reply.

As Monique stepped back around in front, L'ao folded her wings again.

"This has helped," Monique said, as Bonnie and Tara released L'ao's arms, "I don't feel quite as bad as I did."

"I can tell," answered L'ao with a mouth-closed smile.

"I should get back to my office," said Monique, "But thank you for putting up with the humiliation."

"It helped you, so was worth it," said L'ao, closing her eyes and nodding to Monique.

As Monique approached the door to the corridor, she looked back in time to see L'ao put her arms over her head, and put her wings at full extension in a full-body yawn and stretch.

A memory suddenly hit Monique like a freight train, and she staggered a bit at its impact. She turned back to the trio.

"I REMEMBER!!" she shouted, and they looked at her quizzically.

She ran over to them. "Now I know why I'm so afraid of you! When you stretched and yawned, it reminded me of what happened when I was a little girl!" she explained.

They all looked, waiting for Monique to continue.

"When I was about six, I went trick-or-treating with my older brother and his friends. I remember stopping to pick up some candy I dropped, and they went on without me. When I left the porch I went into a dark area, and suddenly a demon screamed right by me. Thinking about it now, I see it was a teenage girl in a bikini with wings and fangs. She was standing like you were, with her arms over her head and wings out!" Monique said in an excited voice.

"She scared me so bad I dropped my candy and ran screaming all the way home. I think she chased me a little, but I'm not sure, now," she added.

"That's what it was! You reminded me of that girl! Now I know, and I don't have to be afraid any more!" she almost shouted.

Unexpectedly, Monique suddenly took L'ao's hand. "Now we can be friends! Thank you for helping me remember!"

L'ao glanced at Tara, who nodded. She slowly reached toward her with her other hand. Monique didn't flinch, took the hand, and the smell of fear was gone.

"Glad to be of service..." said L'ao, uncertainty in her voice, but it held hope as well. The human most afraid of her was the first to offer friendship. The irony was not lost on the Dae princess.


	13. Sparring Match

Chapter 13 Sparring Match

Kim sat at her desk and pondered. There were seventeen days left before the portal could be opened, and she still hadn't decided what to do.

Watching the tape of Monique's reconciliation with L'ao put the Dae in a better light, but at the same time the reports that Kinnett had left took away much of that light.

Those reports and L'ao's books had been scanned and put on CD, but a problem had arisen. L'ao's books were written in her native language and alphabet. That she forgot something that important had been very embarrassing to the Dae, and she was doing a translation into English.

But could they trust her translation? It was very frustrating.

Wade had done an online search, and discovered a Dae book was in the Yale University library. It was called the Voynich Manuscript, after the book dealer who had discovered it. Looking over the hi-resolution scans, L'ao said it was a compilation of information; plants from the Dae world, information on calculating when the portal could open, an early attempt at reconciling the Dae calendar with the European, a section on herbal remedies using Earth plants, and a final text section she identified as an almanac.

There were many websites about the manuscript, along with several email lists as humans studied the book and tried to crack the language. L'ao smiled to herself and wished them good luck with it. The book was not important to the Dae records, so there would be no attempt to retrieve it. All its information was in other books.

Noting the time, Kim swiftly rose and made her way to the gym/dojo. L'ao had promised a demonstration of Dae fighting techniques, and she definitely wanted in on that.

She was the last to arrive; Ron, Yori, Bonnie, Tara, and L'ao were doing warm-ups already. Kim went to the locker room and changed into her gi. Joining the others she began her own warm-ups.

Since flying was part of the Dae martial art, the gym had been a source of concern. The ceiling was two stories, with no protrusions, so she could gain an altitude of about eighteen feet total. There was padding on the walls to help cushion landings against them; equipment had been removed and mats added to cover the entire floor.

Practice weapons were handed out, and all attention turned to L'ao.

"This is very embarrassing, but I had forgotten that these techniques were developed for the Dae to use... against enemy humans," she said. "Please do not hold it against me. We fought with human allies in wars many years ago, and used them then."

She gazed at her opponents, who had questioning looks, and she smelled a change in emotion from them.

"I am out of practice as well; I have not sparred against a human in over a year," she added.

"Well, let's see what happens," said Kim.

L'ao nodded. "The five of you take whatever positions against me you want to. We will start from that point."

Ron and Kim took positions in front of her. Bonnie and Tara to one side, with Tara slightly in front. Yori, being ninja, went behind her. All readied their bokken.

"GO!" shouted Kim.

Bonnie and Kim rushed toward their opponent, only to have her wings open. Despite themselves, it WAS intimidating, and they hesitated. L'ao flapped, and the sudden wind distracted them, not to mention the wings moving in their direction were a potential threat.

L'ao had hearing superior to human, but could not detect Yori's approach. She lashed a leg back, hoping to make contact, and got lucky. The foot struck Yori square in the stomach, driving the air from her, and causing her to lose her wooden sword. She staggered back and gasped.

Ron and Tara, being the specialists in distraction, moved to flank the Dae as Bonnie and Kim recovered. To counter this threat, L'ao flapped downward and lifted into the air. At an altitude of ten feet she swooped toward Kim. She swung her practice sword at the redhead, who blocked with her own. Bonnie saw it as an opening, and stabbed, barely touching the flying girl on the shoulder.

"Hit," said L'ao, "But not disabling." she flew past Kim and gained altitude to circle back. She quickly surveyed the locations and positions of her opponents. Bonnie and Tara had regrouped, as had Kim and Ron. Yori was still out of the action, sitting and trying to get her breath back. Rufus was near her, dragging a bottled water to the ninja girl.

"I must have struck her much harder than I intended to. But that just means I have fewer enemies," she thought to herself. She adjusted her angle to take on Bonnie and Tara. She wanted to put their coupling moves to the test. She raised her bokken as she approached, and Tara stepped in front of Bonnie, doing the same.

The swords clashed as L'ao flew over the blond and brunette. Bonnie swung her sword but had misjudged L'ao's speed; she missed by inches.

L'ao turned and flew over Ron. She stopped his sword with her own, and suddenly kicked down, hitting him in the shoulder and spinning him around. As usual the Ron Factor kicked in. He lost his grip on his sword, and it happened to fly to the point where L'ao would be a second later. It struck her near the far end of her left wing, point first, on the membrane.

"OW! Hit!" said L'ao, she flapped upward, to give herself some breathing room, and explain what would have happened. "Ron, you just tore a hole in my wing, but not big enough to ground me. It will make it more difficult for me to fly smoothly, though. And it hurts."

Ron didn't reply; just nodded in acknowledgement. His Yamanouchi training kept his head in the game, and he zeroed in on recovering his sword. Of course if it had been the Lotus Blade, he would have just called it to him.

L'ao cut off Ron's attempt to regain his weapon by simply plunging down and hitting him in the upper back with her feet. The unexpected strike slammed him to the ground, and dazed him.

L'ao gained altitude again, making sure to put some wobble in her flight as though she was injured.

Targeting Bonnie and Tara again, she swooped toward them. This time Tara lowered her blade as Bonnie raised hers. L'ao wondered what they were up to, and lost a few feet of altitude so she was just above their head level.

Tara crouched as Bonnie took a step to slash at her. As L'ao countered, Tara jumped and grabbed the flying girl around the waist. L'ao had a move to counter this, but it was unexpected, as BONNIE had been the distraction!

L'ao flapped and gained a bit of altitude, then suddenly twisted in Tara's arms, causing her to lose her grip. Tara's cheerleading skills dropped her into a backward roll and she was on her feet in an instant.

L'ao did a loop, nearly touching the ceiling, and swooped down on the pair. She grabbed Tara under the arms and picked her up. Tara gave a yelp in response. Her planned flight pattern took her in Bonnie's direction, and a few feet away tossed Tara at her. The best friends ended up tangled on the ground.

L'ao flew over them, a smirk of satisfaction on her face. What she hadn't seen was Kim running to the wall, jumping up it and using the friction to take a second step and gain some more height. She did a back flip, timing it just right to land on L'ao's back, just below the wings.

As the Dae's wings were up just prior to making a beat, the sudden weight forced her down to the ground, the breath knocked out of her when she hit hard.

Bonnie and Tara grabbed the bone of L'ao's wing and held it flat. Taking their cue, Ron did the same on the other side.

L'ao felt the edge of Kim's bokken against her neck.

"Surrender?" asked Kim.

L'ao nodded, trying to take a breath. "Su--surren--surrender," she agreed. Kim got off her back.

The sparring match was over, and to L'ao's surprise, she had lost.


	14. New Mission

Chapter 14 New Mission

"Are you okay?" asked Bonnie as she helped L'ao up. The flying girl's wings folded neatly against her back as she rose.

"Y-yes, just winded," was the answer.

Monique was handing out bottled water to everyone. While taking hers, L'ao took note that the smell of fear from her had diminished considerably, but was still there.

After a minute to recover, the Q and A session started.

"I am sorry, Yori, I kicked you much harder than I intended to," she said.

Yori smiled. "I have been kicked harder. I had intended to jump onto your back, and end the fight. I was as quiet as I could be, but you surprised me."

L'ao shook her head. "I did not hear you approach. I was lucky, or you would have succeeded."

"Why did you open your wings like that at me and Bonnie?" asked Kim.

"To intimidate you," was the answer, "It is a standard move in Nature, when an opponent suddenly gains size."

"Well, it certainly worked," said Bonnie, "I was reminded of the demon in "Night on Bald Mountain" in "Fantasia"." At L'ao's look she quickly added, "No offense."

Everyone, including L'ao, laughed.

"Have you ever fought humans for real?" asked Ron.

"Yes, against the DaeWatch," she answered, and her face darkened. "When Kinnett killed my mother and sister, I was still young. But when he turned his attention to me, I flapped my wings in his face, and kicked him in a... sensitive place before escaping. That is likely to be one reason he hates me."

"Have you ever killed a human?" asked Ron.

L'ao's face turned bright red, and she lowered her head. "I promised to be honest," they heard her mutter. Then "Y-yes. Two. One was self-defense; the other protecting a wounded Dae."

"I did not want to, but had no choice. I most certainly did not enjoy doing so," she added quickly.

That brought the mood crashing to the ground. Adrena passed out hand towels to everyone as they took a few moments of silence.

"Shall we change the subject?" asked Yori, "Impressions of the match, please."

After a drink of water, L'ao said, "I am very impressed, Team Possible. I have faced as many as ten humans in sparring, and won. Your unorthodox methods are effective." She turned to Kim. "But your move to land on my back like that was dangerous. If you had missed, you might have gotten hurt."

Kim shook her head. "No big. I saw that your style against humans counts on them being on the ground, or approaching from the ground. You paid no attention to above yourself, and had no defense that way."

L'ao looked thoughtful. "That is true. If more of my people had been involved, it would have been much more difficult for you. But against a lone Dae, it worked well. This is a flaw that deserves consideration." She looked at Kim. "But if you open the portal, it will not matter."

Kim shook her head. "As a character in an old movie said, "I'm still collating."

The winged girl appeared to accept that, and looked around. She closed her eyes and bowed her head briefly. "I thank you all for this opportunity, and hope we will repeat it in the future."

"I would welcome it," said Yori, bowing.

Just then Wade's voice broke in over the intercom. "Hey, everyone, come to the conference room. There's a mission I think we ought to take."

The members of Team Possible moved in the direction of the door, but L'ao wiped her face, and turned toward the locker room for a shower. Suddenly a human hand closed on her wrist, and she looked around to see Tara's smiling face. "Come on, I think you should be there too." And she almost drug L'ao off her feet pulling her toward the door.

In the conference room, everyone took their usual chairs, and Kim looked around. "Where's Tara?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Probably making a pit stop. She'll be here in a moment."

Right outside, L'ao stopped Tara from going in. "Why should I be here? It is not my business."

Tara's blue eyes regarded the Dae. "We're studying you, and it's only fair you study us. This will show you how Team Possible does things."

"I had not considered that," admitted L'ao, and followed the blond in. She was a bit surprised that no one objected to her presence. She sat on the stool near the back of the room.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" asked Kim.

"Rescue mission in Alaska," he answered, and his face disappeared from the screen to be replaced with a map of the state. On it Anchorage was marked, and a blinking red dot sat nearby; by the scale about a hundred miles away.

"Eight people went on a hiking expedition, planning to be gone for two weeks. There are still a couple of days left of that time, but the authorities got a cell phone call from them, saying they had run into trouble and several of their party are injured. It's known precisely where they are; in a cave about halfway up a mountain. They decided to do some climbing on a spur-of-the-moment, and apparently chose the wrong mountain.

The local authorities don't have the right kind of vehicles to get to them, but we do. That's why they called us."

Kim stood up. "Prep the copter, Wade, we're heading for the airport."

They heard the tapping of keys. "Already under way. Medical supplies will be loaded by the time you get there." The screen went dark.

"Cold weather gear, everyone. Let's move!" said Kim. The field members of Team Possible headed for the locker room.

L'ao stood up. "I would like to accompany you as well."

"This will probably be dangerous," Kim told the princess.

"My ability to fly and carry things may be useful," she argued.

"But we have jetpacks we can use if the copter can't get close enough," said Kim.

"L'ao has a point, Kim," said Wade, his face appearing on the monitor, "She's stronger, and can carry heavier loads. I recommend taking her with you."

Kim had long since learned to trust Wade's judgment. "All right, then. L'ao, are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes, I am. I am not afraid of hard work, or dangerous conditions," she replied, crossing her arms.

"Did you bring any clothing for cold weather?" Kim asked, looking at L'ao's minimal covering.

The Dae's shoulders slumped. "No."

"Well, let's see what we can dig up for you," said Kim, and headed for the locker room, L'ao following.

kpkpkp

In the store room they found an insulated coverall, socks and boots, and a woolen stocking cap. L'ao took off her clothes and put them on commando. Her physiology appeared to be human.

The coverall wouldn't fit over her wings, so they resorted to just cutting out the back at the top and sides to below them, and when she was in it, they re-fastened it at the top. Her wings would be exposed to the cold, but there was nothing they could do about it now.

Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Yori rode in Ron's car, with Bonnie, Tara, and L'ao following. L'ao sat in the back seat, saying it was less uncomfortable for her. She changed her skin, hair, and eye pigment to match Monique's, so she would be less conspicuous.

At the airport They went in a special gate just for Team Possible. In the hanger sat the Kimjet, and the recent addition to the fleet; a very long range copter with jet assist. It could be reconfigured as needed to regular or rescue missions.

The members of Team Possible took their seats, letting the robot pilot do its job. Dr. Freeman was planning on upgrading the personalities of the two plane's pilots, but was busy at the moment.

L'ao sat in a chair with the others, but couldn't find a comfortable position. Her wings simply didn't bend in the right directions.

"I'm sorry you're having such a terrible time," said Tara.

"Thank you, but I have been in worse. I will sit on the floor after we are airborne," she replied.

Taxiing outside, they had to wait twenty minutes for clearance, then were on their way to Alaska.


	15. Discovery

Chapter 15 Discovery

Stopping in Anchorage to refuel, Team Possible met with local authorities to get a better picture of the 'sitch'. Of the eight people in the group, four had broken legs, and needed evacuation. There was no clear explanation of what happened, so they decided to wait until they got there to get details.

Two EMTs boarded with more supplies, and they were on the way shortly thereafter.

L'ao sat in the back, being quiet and keeping her back to the boxes stacked in the back. If the EMTs wondered about what the dark objects behind her were, they didn't say anything.

When an EMT looked at her, L'ao held up a hand. "Just staying out of the way until I can be useful."

The EMT smiled and nodded, and turned her attention to other things.

kpkpkp

The robot pilot followed the signal and found the cave with little problem. Two of the hikers stood at the entrance of the cave and waved for attention.

The copter hovered at the closest point to the mountain without placing it in danger from the unpredictable winds. Despite the autopilot's best efforts, the copter still rocked at times or shifted position slightly.

Using jetpacks, Bonnie and Tara carried the EMTS to the cave, and they immediately began examining the broken legs.

Soon Kim, Ron, and Yori arrived, carrying the healthy members of the group back to the copter. Then they returned to the cave.

"What happened?" Kim asked one of the people.

"We got here and rested a while," was the answer, "Me, Connie, Pete and Phil decided to explore the cave, but we'd only gone about twenty feet in when some kind of bar swung out from the wall and broke our legs. That's when we yelled for help."

"Ouch," Ron winced.

L'ao had discreetly edged to the hatch of the copter and took advantage of a moment when no one was looking at her to step out and glide to the cave. The winds were cold and unpredictable in direction and intensity, She was VERY glad for the thermal jumpsuit.

She stayed out of the way as the EMTs put temporary splints on the broken limbs, and watched as the injured and the EMTs were flown back to the copter.

Once free of other eyes, she began examining the cave, eyes open for... anything. There was something about the cave, and she had a hunch that needed satisfying.

"L'ao, you need to come back, we're ready to leave," Kim's voice crackled in her ear. She had been issued a headset to keep in touch.

"No, actually, Kim, I would like you and Ron to come back here. The others can take the injured back then come get us. I have a feeling about this place."

There was a few moments of silence, then "Okay, we'll be over in a minute."

The three stood and waved as the copter turned back for the trip to Anchorage, then watched as it disappeared around a mountain. Then Kim and Ron turned to L'ao.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"Those bars that broke the hiker's legs... I have heard of that before. It was a defense against humans entering a Dae colony uninvited," L'ao replied. She pointed up. "See, the cave is tall and wide enough for me to fly, once past the entrance."

She turned to Kim. "May I have a flashlight?"

Kim gave her one, and a few light sticks as well.

She opened her wings. "Do not go any farther in; I will see if I can disable the trap." With a flap she lifted from the ground, and with practiced ease disappeared into the darkness, the beam leading the way.

kpkpkp

After about ten minutes, Kim called the Dae. "L'ao? Can you hear me? Everything okay?"

"Oh... uh, yeah, sorry, I got distracted. I found the controls for the defenses and shut them off. You can come in, and you will not encounter any obstacles. The walk is about fifty feet," was the reply.

Ron turned on his flashlight while Kim broke and shook a light stick, giving the cave an eerie green glow. Kim could have used her inherited plasma glow, but had decided the light stick would be safer until they knew the sitch. They walked slowly along observing while they did. Rufus, bundled in a thermal suit his size, peered out of Ron's pocket as they went.

They found L'ao where the cave widened out into an area designed for living. There were wooden doors on either side, disappearing into the dark. A communal fire pit sat in the middle of the open space.

"What is this place?" asked Ron, eyes almost as wide as Rufus'.

"A failed colony," answered L'ao. "The cave was probably created and shaped with the lost technology I mentioned before. That means it is a very early colony. But I do not understand why they would have tried in such a desolate spot."

The humans and mole rat had no answer for her.

L'ao turned and pointed the light at several metal levers mounted to the wall. "Those are the controls for the traps. Do not touch them." Then she swung it to the door on her right. "In a normal colony layout, the leader would live in the first home on the left. Colony records should be there as well."

"Can we look around?" asked Kim.

"Of course," L'ao answered without looking at her. "But please be respectful."

"We will," Kim answered, and she and Ron moved down the main path, flashlight and glow sticks lighting the way.

kpkpkp

Several minutes later, the pair had nearly reached the back wall and end of the colony. They had counted thirty-four doors on the way.

Past the last of the living quarters the cave once again widened, and had numerous large objects in neat rows.

"Kim, look at this," said Ron.

She did, and saw an enormous stack of firewood that reached nearly to the ceiling. "Wow, that's enough to last a year or more," she said. "They didn't die for lack of heat."

Next to it was a huge round tank made of thick wood with eight spigots near the bottom. As they turned their attention to it, Ron tripped over a stray piece of firewood. He almost fell backward onto the stack, but Kim's quick reflexes prevented a disaster.

"Thanks, KP, that could have been bad," he said.

"Uh huh," commented Rufus.

"Just be more careful. We don't need to disturb things here," Kim said.

"Careful. Gotcha, KP," Ron answered.

Looking at the spigots reflecting a dull yellow, Kim pulled her Kimmunicator and turned on the sensors. A minute of scanning confirmed what she had thought. "Brass fixtures. And inside is ice. This was the colony water supply."

"Could they have died of thirst?" asked Ron.

"Not with all this wood available. Just melt it," Kim answered, and turned to the objects across the path.

"Well... they could have run out of matches," said Ron, trying to defend his theory.

Kim rolled her eyes and didn't reply.

The three machines were large, with an operator shielded from the front. They apparently emitted a ray of some kind, but the humans had no idea what it could have been. Kim decided to take the better part of valor and didn't allow Ron at the controls.

"These might be the excavators L'ao mentioned she looked for," said Ron.

"Ron! I think you're right! She'll be interested to see them!" said Kim.

The trio made their way back to the front of the cave, not even suggesting looking in any of the homes. They both had a feeling that would be disrespectful.

The first home had light under the door, so after a moment's hesitation opened it and went inside. They found L'ao sitting at a table with a large leather-bound book open before her. Other chairs sat around it. Past the table was an open door that likely went to a kitchen area. To the right was a closed door that Kim guessed (rightly) was to the bedroom. She noted the chairs had a narrow padded backrest that would fit comfortably between a Dae's wings.

"The colony lasted only fifty-three years," said L'ao, sadly. "Making a guess, it was founded about ten thousand, two hundred years ago. The climate was cool, but not uncomfortable, and game was plenty, as was wood and water. Some nine years after the founding there was an abrupt climate change over a period of six or seven years. Food and wood disappeared, and the cold settled in.

They decided to stick it out, hoping the climate would change again. Six years later it was discovered that all the Dae of childbirth age were sterile. Their bodies were telling them this was no longer a suitable place. They decided to move, but by that time the cold climate and high winds had settled in, making it impossible to reach a warmer clime before they died of exposure.

With no children or hope for the future, the colonists began dying off. The leader was the last to go." She jerked a thumb in the direction of the closed door. "He's lying in bed, like he was asleep. This book was left out deliberately.  
I will take it with us."

"I'm sorry, L'ao," said Kim.

"Me too," Ron echoed.

"Uh huh," added Rufus.

"Thank you," said L'ao, closing her eyes and nodded to them. She stood up. "It is time to go."

Outside the home, L'ao closed the door slowly, with reverence.

"Before we leave, you might want to go to the back of the cave. On the left are what we think are the excavators you were looking for," said Kim.

L'ao's eyes, sad, lit up. "I will do so. Go to the entrance. I will join you shortly. I want to look at the machines and reset the traps." She handed Ron the book, and moved rapidly toward the back of the colony.

kpkpkp

At the cave entrance Kim established contact with the Team Possible copter. It was on the way back with an estimated thirty minutes till arrival. They donned their jetpacks and made sure the cold hadn't affected them.

Ten minutes later L'ao joined them. She took the book back from Ron and clutched it to her with a sad expression.

"Okay?" asked Rufus.

L'ao nodded, but did not speak. The humans and mole rat gave the Dae girl space to herself, and they stayed that way until the copter arrived.


	16. Unexpected Flight

Chapter 16 Unexpected Flight

The copter hovered nearby as L'ao looked sadly at the cave entrance from the open hatch. Then she turned to Kim. "Would you do me a great favor, and seal the entrance? Then they may sleep undisturbed forever."

Kim nodded. "I would be honored." She turned to the hatch and threw plasma at the rock above the cave. It was stubbornly frozen, but finally loosened up and fell, completely sealing the entrance.

"Thank you, Kim. It eases my heart to see that," said L'ao. "And I am not unaware that it was accomplished by the same energy that could save my people."

Kim nodded, but did not reply.

They moved to their respective seats as Bonnie went to close the hatch. she had pulled it only a foot or so when a powerful gust of wind tossed the copter sideways. She lost her grip on the handle, and fell out, screaming. L'ao dived out after her less than a second later. Powerful wing strokes and a downward direction enabled her to catch up to the girl rapidly.

Bonnie's training let her remember to open her arms and legs to their widest to put up as much resistance as possible and slow her decent.

"OMYGOD! OMYGOD!" Bonnie was thinking, watching the hard rock, ice, and snow approach. She found that the legendary "life passing before your eyes" was true. The way she used to be, Queen B of Middleton High, snarky and judgmental to everyone came back to her consciousness. Although she had made up with Kim, Ron, Rufus and Monique, there were still many people whose memories of her were less than stellar, and she regretted she'd never be able to change that with them.

She was beginning to come to grips with the idea of death when something hit her hard in the back, and a pair of strong arms circled her waist. Her angle of decent changed, and she found herself gliding parallel to the ground. Then the angle changed to upward.

She looked over her shoulder to see L'ao's face by hers, concentrating on the flight path ahead. Her mouth was open slightly, and her fangs were visible. Shifting her focus, Bonnie was fascinated by the sight of wings flapping from this point of view.

"Are you okay?" shouted L'ao over the wind.

"Yeah, thanks!" replied Bonnie, relief flooding her. She turned her attention to the ground below. Now that she wasn't in danger of getting an up close and personal look, it was quite beautiful, with the sun's rays reflecting from the snow.

As she relaxed, her mood changed, and she felt safe within the Dae's arms. She grinned, then shouted "YAHOOOO!"

Surprised, L'ao put her mouth close to Bonnie's ear. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah! This is great! I don't have to pay attention to flying my jetpack, and can enjoy the view!" she opened her arms and felt the cold wind blow by.

The movement made L'ao wobble a bit. "Whoa! Be careful! When you do that you change the wind resistance!"

"Sorry!" said Bonnie and brought her arms back to her sides. "Wow, this is fun!"

L'ao thought for a few seconds, then grinned. "Do you trust me?"

Bonnie looked over her shoulder. "Yeah! If you haven't dropped me by now, you aren't going to!"

"Okay, then, get ready!" was the reply.

"Get ready for whaaaAAAAA!!"

L'ao suddenly shifted her flight path and headed for a cliff, skimming by it with only feet to spare. She did a vertical loop and followed the slope of a hill downward for a while. Gaining altitude she flew toward a vertical cliff and headed up it on a parallel path.

Finally above the cliff, L'ao paused, hovering in place. Bonnie had a huge grin plastered on her face. "See any place you want a better look at?"

"Yeah, let's go to that open field over there! It looks like a frozen lake!" Bonnie pointed to a place to their left.

L'ao complied with the request, and shortly landed on the thick ice, releasing Bonnie.

They looked around at the bare field and the cliffs surrounding it. The deep blue sky above gave the spot a desolate beauty that was almost overwhelming.

"Bonnie, look! There is the waterfall!" L'ao pointed at a cliff.

Sure enough, a vertical column of ice rose along a cliff to a spot some thirty feet over their heads. It was smooth, almost as if it had frozen instantly. Rainbow colors were refracted from the sun's rays.

They stood admiring the view for a few minutes, but were interrupted by a voice crackling in their ears.

"Okay, you two, if you've had enough sightseeing, come back to the copter. We need to head back to Anchorage and refuel before heading home," came the voice of Kim.

"On our way, K," answered Bonnie.

She Turned her back to L'ao, and the Dae picked her up. With several strong strokes of her wings, they were airborne once again.

Back at the copter's hatch, L'ao hovered a few feet away. She took careful aim and tossed Bonnie into the safety of the cabin where she was met by Tara pulling her into a strong hug.

L'ao landed in the cabin and held onto a convenient bar while she folded her wings and moved to the interior of the cabin. Ron closed the hatch behind her.

Bonnie let go of Tara and grabbed L'ao. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You saved my life and gave me a great trip!"

L'ao put her hands on Bonnie's shoulders. "I promised that none would be harmed in my presence, and I have done no more than keep that promise. I am glad you enjoyed your experience with me."

"We need to go, guys, the fuel safety point is coming up," said Ron, sitting in the copilot's seat and looking at the gauges.

The humans resumed their seats while L'ao sat against the back again, clutching the book to herself. Much of the trip back to Anchorage was taken with Bonnie telling about her experience with L'ao. The Dae smiled to herself. It was a hopeful sign to her.

kpkpkp

Back at headquarters they told Adrena about the mission, cautioning her to leave out the secondary adventures. She agreed, but expressed regret at missing the fun. Yori stayed with her partner to help with the press release.

After a mission, the field members of Team Possible usually took the next day off to recover. As Tara, Ron and Kim headed for their cars, Bonnie went to L'ao's room. She knocked lightly hoping that if L'ao was asleep, she wouldn't disturb her.

Instead, she heard "Come in, Bonnie."

She opened the door. "How'd you know it was me?"

L'ao, sitting on the bed, smiled and tapped her nose.

"Oh, yeah, should have remembered," said Bonnie. "Anyway, I wanted to offer you a chance to move from here, and stay with me until you leave. I've got a furnished bedroom not being used."

L'ao's blood red eyes opened wide. "Seriously? You wish to extend such a courtesy to me?"

"Sure," was the answer, "You saved my life, and showed me the wonders of flight. It's the least I can do."

"Accepted! Thank you!" L'ao answered with enthusiasm. She stood up. "When?"

"Now, if you want. Get your stuff together, and we'll go," answered the brown haired girl. Bonnie did not mention that she liked the idea of a princess staying in her apartment.

In the parking lot a problem arose. Bonnie's car was too small to accommodate L'ao's wings comfortably. A minute's thought and a solution presented itself. Bonnie would take L'ao's possessions with her, while the Dae would fly and meet her. As it happened, Bonnie's apartment was on the top floor of the building, and had a balcony.

Bonnie gave her careful directions, and each took a headphone to keep in touch. L'ao would circle over the building until Bonnie gave her the all clear.

kpkpkp

At her building Bonnie had to struggle with L'ao's bag, but got it into the elevator with some help from a neighbor.

In the apartment she put it in the spare bedroom, then went to the balcony. She had a table and couple of chairs there, hoping she and Tara would use them when Tara could move in. She moved them to one side, and called L'ao.

"Okay, I'm on the balcony, and you have a clear landing spot," she said over the headphones.

"All right, I am coming down. Stay there until I see you, please," was the response.

Bonnie searched the part of the sky visible to her, but did not see her new roommate. "Okay, I have you. Be there in a few seconds," she heard.

She stepped back inside and watched a sky-blue Dae land neatly on the balcony. L'ao folded her wings and looked at Bonnie. Then she returned to her normal color.

"Welcome home," said the human girl with a smile.


	17. A Princess in the House

Chapter 17 A Princess in the House

The next morning, Bonnie was in her favorite chair, drinking coffee and watching the morning news. It had been a harrowing mission, and she was glad for the time off. Just then her guest appeared in the door.

"Good morning, Bonnie," said the Dae, nodding to her.

"Morning; coffee's hot, if you're interested," she gestured vaguely at the kitchen, not wanting to miss the article she was watching.

Seeing that her host was engrossed in watching something about a local high school's cheerleading team, L'ao made no reply but went into the kitchen. She returned shortly with a cup of coffee in one hand, and a kitchen stool in the other. She put it by the coffee table and sat down.

When the article was over, Bonnie looked at her guest. "I'm sorry you have to sit on that hard stool," she said.

L'ao waved it off as she took a sip of her beverage. "Sat on worse," she said.

After the news, Bonnie stood up. "Well, I'm going to take a shower. Unless you want to go first?"

L'ao's cheeks gained a bit of color. "I hesitate to ask, since you have been so generous with me, but I need some help."

A crease of worry crossed Bonnie's brow. "What's the problem?"

The blush deepened. "I-- I need you to wash my wings."

Bonnie blinked, but couldn't think of what to say.

"I cannot reach them to clean them," L'ao explained, "In my culture a family member or spouse will do it, but I have neither here. May I impose...?"

"Uh... oh, sure! That would be... interesting..." Bonnie stammered.

"I did not wish to make you uncomfortable. I will ask someone else when we get to headquarters," said L'ao instantly.

"No, no, that's all right, I'll do it. It was just... unexpected," said Bonnie.

"Thank you. I will wash my body, then ask you to come in and do my wings. It shouldn't take long," said L'ao.

kpkpkp

When called into the bathroom, Bonnie had brought a clean washcloth with her. She found L'ao standing at and facing the back of the tub. Her wings were extended toward the front, and the water from the shower head was running over them. She wore a large towel wrapped around herself for modesty.

"How do I do this?" asked Bonnie.

"Just wash them like any other body part. They are tough, so you do not have to be gentle," was the answer.

Bonnie found it interesting to do, and she was thorough. She found the patterns of blood vessels fascinating, and holding what was essentially bone covered with live skin was a new thing for her. In the hollows of a couple of joints she found a tiny accumulation of dirt, which she removed carefully.

L'ao made appreciative noises from time to time, and shifted slightly to help her get to the spots better.

She dried them off, and L'ao folded them against her back. "Thank you, Bonnie, I feel much cleaner." She closed her eyes and nodded to her new friend.

kpkpkp

When L'ao came out of her bedroom dressed for the day, Bonnie was surprised to see her in jeans, sneakers, and a blue tube top.

The Dae looked at her. "What? This is the only kind of human shirt I can wear. My other clothes need washing, anyway." She returned to her seat on the stool.

"The washer and dryer are under the towels in the hall closet. Too bad you'll be leaving soon. Monique could fix you up with the latest fashions," Bonnie answered.

L'ao cocked an eyebrow. "Dae clothes are functional, and have changed little in hundreds of years. Human fashions mean very little to me, unless it is something practical, like cargo pants."

"Oh. Well, it would still be interesting to make changes to blouses so you could wear them. Mo's been a fashion freak for years, and has been taking courses in clothes design at Tri-Cities University," said Bonnie.

"I would be willing to allow such experiments, had we time," said L'ao. "But if Kim opens the portal for us, the idea becomes moot."

"Yeah, that's true..." said Bonnie, wistfully.

"Why that tone of voice?" asked L'ao.

Bonnie looked surprised. "Oh! Well, I happen to like you. And I'm grateful for you saving my life and giving me that flight. You've livened things up around here, and I'll miss you when you leave."

Bonnie's answer made L'ao pause. She had learned through her enhanced olfactory sense that Ron and Kim were a couple, as each smelled very strongly of the other. Adrena and Yori were also a couple for the same reason. Neither Monique or Francis had a partner, but she was still unsure of Bonnie and Tara. They had the other's scent on them, but not as strongly as the two couples.

She liked Bonnie too, but that was getting a little too close for comfort. Humans and Dae were sexually compatible, if not genetically. If Bonnie wanted her, she would have to make it clear that no physical relationship would be possible. She decided to take a chance, hoping not to offend her host.

"May I ask a personal question?" she said aloud.

"Sure," answered Bonnie.

"Are... you and Tara a couple?" she asked, turning red in the face.

Bonnie grinned. "No, and you wouldn't believe how many people think we are. We've known each other and been best friends for years now, and are just very relaxed and comfortable together. You've seen how we fight as a team. If Tara found a guy, I would cheer her on, and she'd do the same for me."

"Thank you for clearing that up," said L'ao with a hint of relief in her voice.

Unfortunately, Bonnie picked up on it. "I get it! You were afraid I would put moves on you!"

Turning redder, L'ao nodded.

"Nah, not a chance! I'm interested in you, but not THAT way! You're the second nonhuman I've known (Rufus being the first), and you're fascinating!" Bonnie grinned again. "Besides, not many people in Middleton can brag they've had a visiting Princess stay with them."

L'ao gave a wan smile. "Ac-tually, you might be disappointed. "King", "Queen", "Prince", and "Princess" are direct translations from my language, but are somewhat misleading. We do not take leadership roles as seriously as you humans do. Likely because we are smaller in number, and more closely-knit as a people."

Bonnie shrugged. "The people I tell don't have to know that." She grinned again.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

L'ao stood up, as did Bonnie. "Oh, I forgot to tell you-- Tara called while you were in the shower, and she is coming over. That's probably her."

L'ao sniffed in the direction of the door. "It is her."

kpkpkp

The two humans and one Dae sat and talked for a couple of hours, learning more about each other. Tara gave L'ao a hug to thank her for saving Bonnie, and declared the Dae to be her friend as well.

As they talked, L'ao paid special attention to what Tara said, and how she said it. This was her first real chance to sit and talk to her, and there was something special about the blond girl. The Dae, as a rule, were not especially gifted in magic or the Sight, but whatever Tara had was noticeable even to L'ao. She resolved to ask someone else about it.

Soon it was lunchtime, and L'ao's stomach announced it was ready for something besides coffee. They didn't want to take a chance on going out to eat, with the DaeWatch around, so they agreed on ordering pizza. Tara looked up the number for J.P. Berrymore's Pizza-Party-Torium,

"Anchovies? I love fish," said L'ao.

Bonnie and Tara made faces. "Then we'll order two. You can have that one," said Tara. "I know what Bonnie and I want on ours."

Friendships were cemented as they sat and ate and talked. Whether or not it could endure across dimensional barriers remained to be seen.


	18. A Confrontation

Chapter 18 A Confrontation

A day later, Kim was at her desk reading L'ao's translations of her books and making notes when the phone rang. She hit the speaker button. "Team Possible, Kim speaking," she said aloud.

"Kim, this is Betty Director," said the voice on the other end.

"Oh, good morning! What can I do for you? asked Kim, putting down her pen.

"I've gotten a report that you have a Dae in custody," the GJ head replied.

"Well, she's staying with us, but isn't in custody," answered Kim. "She arrived in Middleton over a week ago. I'm kind of surprised you're just finding out." Then a thought occurred to her. "You know about the Dae?"

"The report was unbelievable to those handling it, and they hesitated to bring it to my attention," Betty explained, "And yes, I know about them. Since they live all over the world in small colonies, keeping an eye on them fell to GJ when it was formed. But they keep a very low profile, and most of GJ's personnel either don't know of them, or don't believe it."

"There have been some developments recently that brought Princess L'ao to me. I'm still trying to decide what to do, and since you know about them, maybe you can help," said Kim.

"This isn't a secure line," Betty answered, "I'll use the tube and be there in a few minutes."

"She isn't here," Kim explained, "Bonnie invited L'ao to stay with her until she left, and they haven't reported in yet." She glanced at the clock. "But I expect them any time now."

"That's fine; I'll see you shortly," said Betty, and hung up.

kpkpkp

When Bonnie arrived she went straight to the access to the roof and opened it. L'ao came in, closing it behind her.

Walking toward the kitchen they were met by Yori, who requested they go to the conference room instead. Near the door L'ao caught the scent of a strange human. Curious, she went in, followed by Bonnie and Yori.

"Princess L'ao, this is Dr. Elizabeth Director, head of Global Justice. Dr. Director, Princess L'ao," said Kim.

"Greetings," said L'ao, closing her eyes and nodding. "I am not familiar with your organization."

Dr. Director returned the nod. She was fascinated by the sight of a nonhuman wearing human clothes and speaking without an accent. "Not many people know it exists."

L'ao concentrated on what this woman's scent was telling her. She was excited, a little apprehensive, but not afraid. It was obvious from her bearing she was well-experienced in the world.

"Princess, I'll be frank. Global Justice is charged with keeping up with, and dealing with when necessary, quite a number of underground organizations, terrorist groups, and villains bent on taking over the world. No disrespect intended, but that includes your people, since you live in small groups all over the world and nobody else is really equipped for it.

You have not heard of us because we have not had reason to cross paths since GJ was formed. When I was informed you were with Team Possible, I took the time to read previous reports before I came here." She fixed a gaze on L'ao. "And what I read is cause for concern."

"And what are your concerns?" asked L'ao, a frown of worry appearing.

"Your people are massing up in the mountains nearby, and I want to know why," was the answer.

"We wish to return to our ancestral home, and all Dae have gathered to that end," was the reply, "Kim's plasma is the only energy capable of opening the rift between our worlds, which is located there, and I am here to ask for her help. The time it can be opened is still thirteen days away."

"A good story, but is it the truth?" asked Dr. Director.

"I have no reason to lie, and in fact have promised not to," said L'ao, taken aback.

Dr. Director paused, considering her next words. "There is an alternate explanation."

L'ao looked puzzled, as the rest of Team Possible looked at each other.

"So... what might that be?" asked Kim.

"She wants the portal open for more Dae to come through. An invasion." Her attention returned to L'ao. "You've told Kim this lie to gain her help," was the answer.

There was a babble of voices raised in protest of this idea.

"Perhaps you should be in Global Justice custody, until the truth is revealed," she added, standing.

Bonnie stepped in front of L'ao, who had been standing. "Just a minute. She saved my life the other day. You'll take her away only by going through me." Bonnie took her defiant stance; hip cocked and arms crossed.

Tara stepped up beside Bonnie. "Same here. I like her and trust her, and will fight to keep her free."

"But you don't know the history of the Dae from the human point of view," protested Dr. Director.

"So not the issue. SHE didn't do any of the killing in two hundred year old wars," said Bonnie.

Yori stepped forward, and nodded to Dr. Director. "You know me. I have found no reason to distrust Princess L'ao, and will oppose taking her with you."

"Everybody calm down," said Ron, "Nobody is going anywhere, at least not yet."

"Yeah!" added Rufus.

Dr. Director looked at Kim. "What about you?"

"L'ao is under the protection of Team Possible, since the DaeWatch is here. I'm sure it would fit their purposes for you to take her," Kim answered.

Once again Dr. Director paused to consider her next words. "If she is in our custody, it could hinder any invasion plans that might, or might not, be real."

"There are fewer than five hundred of us in the world," said L'ao with a touch of pleading in her voice, "And all we wish to do is go home."

"That may well be true, but I have the safety of this world to consider," said Dr. Director.

Kim looked at the Dae, who was slowly becoming more upset by the minute. "L'ao, will you leave the room for a while? I want to have a private talk with Dr. Director."

L'ao closed her eyes and nodded. "I will do as you wish, Kim." She turned and left the room, but not before giving the GJ head a long, lingering look.

kpkpkp

L'ao first went to the dojo, but found no interest in exercise. She wandered around and found the lounge. She looked over the books, then went to the TV set. Before she could turn it on, an odor caught her attention. It was...fear, sadness, pain, sweat, and... blood? Something bad had happened in this room, and recently.

She turned a chair around and sat with the back in front of her. She sat and pondered this unexpected development, and what it could mean to her mission. An organization she had never heard of was watching her people?

An unknown time later the door opened and Yori came in. "L'ao-san, Bonnie-chan is seeking you."

"Why?" asked L'ao in a disinterested voice.

"It is time to leave for the day," Yori replied, coming in and shutting the door. She went and stood beside the teal haired girl, and noticed her pointed ears sticking out. There was a neutral expression on her face.

"Leave? Has it been that long?" asked L'ao.

"Iie, it is but a little after eleven A. M.," said Yori, "But after the meeting with Director-san, Kim-chan felt it best to close and give the high emotions time to cool.

"Am I still welcome?" L'ao asked, "That Director woman has not poisoned you all against me?"

"Of course not," returned Yori, "We judge you by your words and actions, not by your ancestor's actions. They are not here; you are. And you have given a very positive view of your people."

"Nice to know..." murmured L'ao, then abruptly changed the subject. "Yori, what happened here?"

The ninja girl cocked her head, while turning just the slightest bit red. "What do you mean?"

"Odors don't lie. There are lingering scents that tell me something bad happened in this room. What was it?" asked L'ao.

"I failed to keep a prisoner in custody, and was punished for it," answered Yori.

"What- what was done to you, if I may ask?" asked L'ao, standing up.

"I was caned," said Yori, her head drooping.

"Kim canes her agents for failure?!" asked L'ao, surprised.

"No, just me. I am ninja, and such punishment is part of the code I am pledged to live by," Yori answered. "Kim-chan was very reluctant to administer what my code demanded."

"Oh, I am sorry," said the Dae.

Yori shrugged. "It is in the past."

L'ao accompanied Yori back to the entrance, where she found Bonnie and Kim waiting.

"Dr. Director is gone, so obviously you won't be spending any time in a GJ holding cell. She finally agreed this is a Team Possible mission, and will not interfere. But she will have agents ready to intervene on a moment's notice," said Kim, "I won't lie to you. What she told me and showed me in GJ records is disturbing, and puts your people in a bad light."

"I have never lied to you," said Lao.

I believe you there," answered Kim, "It's the human side of events that worries me."

"Have you made a decision, then?" asked L'ao, resigned to failure.

"No, I haven't, said Kim, "On the one hand I have you, who has been nothing but good and helpful. On the other, I have Kinnett and Dr. Director, who have shown me records of bad things."

She looked intensely at the Dae, who had a more hopeful look on her face. "I think it's time we went to your city, so I can see the real sitch."


	19. Another Confrontation

Chapter 19 Another Confrontation

Half an hour later, Bonnie opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside. Only the table lamp she always left on was glowing; that told her immediately L'ao was not there. She went to the glass doors of the balcony and went outside. She scanned the blue skies of noon, not really expecting to see the winged girl, but hoping to.

Sighing, she pulled out a chair and sat down. A moment later the flap of large wings came to her, and L'ao appeared off the balcony.

"I am happy to see you home," she said, "I had forgotten which balcony was yours, so had to wait."

"Well, come on in, and let's eat something," said Bonnie, standing. She went back inside so the Dae would have plenty of room to land. A few seconds later L'ao was inside as well, wings folded neatly, and closed the sliding glass door.

"I need to make a call first," said L'ao, and headed to the guest room.

Bonnie started to say something, but L'ao's purposeful movements and expression made her hesitate. She watched as her guest disappeared into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Bonnie shrugged and headed for the kitchen.

kpkpkp

L'ao came out of her room about ten minutes later. At Bonnie's curious look, she answered, "I had word sent to the city that I was coming home in a few days, and bringing Team Possible with me."

"Bad wireless coverage?" asked Bonnie, "I SO know what that's like."

L'ao nodded. "The city is built in a cave up the side of a mountain, and there's no service inside. I had to call a relay in the town below and he flew to tell my father."

Bonnie nodded. "Leftover pizza, or frozen dinners? My cooking isn't up to Ron's standards." She smirked. "But they are head and shoulders above what Kim can do."

L'ao looked puzzled. "Kim can't cook?"

Bonnie's smirk grew bigger. "I once saw her set ice cubes on fire."

L'ao's blood red eyes grew larger. "How did she manage that?"

An involuntary shudder went through the teal-eyed girl. "You don't want to know. Take my word for it."

L'ao shrugged with her wings with an uncertain expression. "I guess the pizza will do. Not very hungry, anyway."

kpkpkp

Some time later they were watching TV Trash Heap; some old show about a silly alien living with a human girl. It was the old "fish out of water" type humor, and Bonnie was having a great time.

L'ao, on the other hand, was lost with the cultural references of the 1970s, and rarely found much to laugh about.

Bonnie kept eyeing her guest, and finally muted the TV on a commercial. "Are you okay? You're acting kinda worried."

"I am worried, Bonnie. I have tried my best to be a good example of a Dae, but people like Kinnett and Director spoil it. I do not know how badly it damages my case," replied L'ao.

"You saved my life," said Bonnie, "I am on your side period, unless you do something really bad in front of me. I know Tara feels the same way."

L'ao smiled. "I thank you both for your support. It means a lot to me."

"A few years ago my reaction would have been way different. I was the queen bee of Middleton High, and thought the world revolved around me," said Bonnie." She stood up and flipped her hair and cocked her hip. "Next time don't wait so long to catch me. Now I've got to brush my hair and fix my makeup, and it's like, your fault." She grinned.

L'ao laughed. "I know someone who acts just like that."

"Well, I had an eye-opener in college, and grew up," replied Bonnie. "Are you excited to be going home?"

"Yeah, to a point. I wish I knew what Kim will decide to do. There is no invasion planned; it was a ten thousand year mistake to try and colonize the world, and we want to go back before we become extinct," said L'ao.

"I trust Kim," said Bonnnie, "And Ron has a real instinct for bad people. He doesn't see you that way, so you probably have his support too." A pause. "And Yori too," she added in an afterthought.

L'ao nodded. "I have pledged to accept whatever Kim decides. My father charged me with such an action, and he will also accept it."

"Well, here's hoping!" said Bonnie. She lifted her soft drink bottle, and clinked it with L'ao's.

kpkpkp

Several days later, the five field members of Team Possible had finished loading their gear in the back of the nondescript van owned by the private law-enforcement agency when L'ao came out of the building with her bag.

Goodbyes to the HQ-based members of Team Possible had been made inside.

She was once again wearing her sword and side-pack with her traveling clothes. Rather than ride in the van, which would be cramped and uncomfortable for her, she was going to fly overhead and keep an eye out for anything. Francis had issued her a radio headset to keep in touch with the van, and also headquarters should the need arise.

L'ao had just shut the tailgate when she suddenly went rigid. Her head lifted and she sniffed the air. "Kinnett!" she growled, and reached for her sword.

Tara, who was nearest, put her hand on L'ao's and stopped her drawing it. "Don't," she said in a low voice, "Let Kim handle him. Say as little as possible, and don't react to any provoking he does. It will look bad for you if you do."

The young Dae woman paused, and nodded. "Then stay close by me. I may be temped to lose control."

"I'll be right here," replied Tara.

"And me here," said Bonnie, stepping to her other side.

As Kinnett approached, Ron, Yori, and Kim stood side by side in front of L'ao, arms crossed and faces carefully neutral.

"Well, Miss Possible," said Kinnett with a nod, "Taking a trip? Perhaps to see the Dae?"

L'ao couldn't help but growl deep in her throat, but held her ground. Tara was stroking her back between the wings to try and keep her calm. Her other hand was on L'ao's upper arm, but knew that was useless to stop her if she wanted free.

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Kinnett, yes, we are. I want to see the Dae for myself," was Kim's response.

"I see," he replied, "I know your team's reputation, but when it comes to the showdown, you won't be much help for them. We have many people whose families have been hurt by them on our side, and they want revenge."

Kim cocked her head at Kinnett. "You don't know why all the Dae have gathered together, do you?"

Kinnett had the grace to look embarrassed. "Well, no. I have to admit the DaeWatch intelligence branch has failed in that regard."

"They want to leave. There's a portal in their city that can open soon, and that's their ticket out," she said.

Kinnett looked surprised. "So THAT's Where it is! We've gathered reports that a portal exists, but not where."

"So why don't you all go home, and let the Dae do the same?" Ron asked.

"Far too late for that," replied Kinnett, "There's a lot of bad blood here, and it isn't going to be satisfied with the Dae leaving."

"It'll have to be," said Kim with rising anger. She stepped forward and pointed a finger at Kinnett. "There are other forces that will come into play if you try committing genocide."

Kinnett laughed. "Genocide?! You can't commit genocide on animals! There's no law against killing THEM!" He stabbed a finger in L'ao's direction.

L'ao made a louder growl, but the touch of Bonnie and Tara kept her relatively calm and still.

Kinnett pointed at L'ao again. "And there's my proof! She's ready to kill me for telling the truth! You people are harboring a dangerous animal!"

Tara felt L'ao tense up. "Don't. Please." she whispered. To her relief, the Dae girl relaxed, and turned her back on Kinnett.

"I suggest you leave now, Kinnett-sama. You have upset Princess L'ao, and insulted Team Possible," said Yori in her quiet, reasoned voice, "You may not be so lucky next time you are in her presence, and we will not be answerable for her actions in that case."

Kinnett snorted. "Okay, okay, I'm going. But in the end you'll see I'm right." He turned on his heel and walked away.

When he was far down the block, Kim turned to the others. "Well, with that unpleasantness over, let's go."


	20. Destination

Chapter 20 Destination

"Welcome to Daeton, Colorado, population one thousand, two hundred and twenty two," Ron read from the city limit sign as the van approached its destination. "I wonder if that number is just the humans, or if it includes the Dae."

Rufus, on his shoulder, made a pantomime of thinking, and went "Hmmm... dunno."

Tara, who was driving, shrugged. "Ask someone when we get there."

Another five minutes driving brought them to the town proper. The two-lane highway widened to accommodate car parking, as they found themselves down town. Streets went at right angles from the highway, and down them houses could be glimpsed. The mountains were high and close. The sun had almost disappeared behind one of them, casting shadows in odd places.

"Turn right at the light," L'ao's voice said from the console-mounted radio, "Then go one block. Park at the motel on the left. Reservations have been made for you."

"Roger that, and thanks," replied Ron.

From the van, Daeton looked like any other small town. The shops and stores were locally owned and up to date. The streets were paved and marked clearly, and at some point wires overhead had been relocated under ground. From what they could tell, the town had undergone a facelift in the last few years. It looked nice but not tacky. The people going about their own business usually ignored the van, but a few took a moment to scrutinize it.

Stopped at the motel, the members of Team Possible got out and stretched. The seven-hour trip had been tiring for all of them, and they looked forward to a good meal and night's sleep.

The sound of flapping wings grew louder, and L'ao landed beside them, grinning. "Welcome to Daeton!" she said. She took off the headset and offered it to Kim.

"Thanks," replied Kim, "But keep it for now. You might need it again."

L'ao nodded and put it in her pack.

Just then a man in his forties with graying hair came out of the office and went straight to the Dae princess.

"Welcome home, L'ao!" he said with a grin, "This must be that Team Possible?" He stuck out his hand and grabbed Kim's. "Nice to meetcha! I'm Olsen Johnson, and I've been following your career for years!"

"Thank you, sir," said Kim, reclaiming her hand, "We'd like to get checked in and something to eat."

"Come on in, then," he said, turning to the building, "Everything s ready, and we've got a good meal waiting in the restaurant!"

kpkpkp

L'ao joined them for dinner, sitting in a chair like Kim and Ron had noticed in the failed colony; with a narrow back that fit between her wings.

Afterwards they stood in the lobby, finishing up their plans for the next morning.

"Are you going up to the city?" Mr. Johnson asked L'ao.

L'ao shook her head in a very human gesture. "No, I am too tired, after flying for nearly seven hours. I would like to stay here for the night, if that's okay."

Mr. Johnson cocked his head and gave her a half-grin. "Now L'ao, I've known you since you were a little girl. You know better than to be formal with me." He tossed her a room key. "You also know the room number."

The princess flushed a bit. "Sorry. I meant to ask, how is Becky?"

"Still at T-CU. Has a GPA of 3.9," he replied, swelling a bit with pride for his daughter.

L'ao smiled. "Good for her! Will she be back in time?"

"No, finals the same week," he said. "I know you'll miss her. Maybe you should call her before you leave."

L'ao glanced at Kim. "If we leave. That isn't decided yet."

Mr. Johnson looked at Kim. "Miss Possible, I've known Dae all my life, and they are good folks. They deserve the chance to go home."

"That's why we're here early, Mr. Johnson," replied Kim, gesturing to include the rest of Team Possible, "After getting to know L'ao, I'm inclined to give them that chance. But I have to think of the bigger picture. There's a lot more at stake here than just this town and four hundred-odd Dae."

Mr. Johnson scowled briefly. "Well, since I've followed your career, I know I can trust you, Miss Possible; you'll come to the right decision."

kpkpkp

Kim and Ron were sharing room 102, with two beds, while Bonnie, Tara, and Yori had the room next door, 104.

"My room is Number 114," said L'ao, pointing down the corridor, "It is designed for Dae occupation. I will see you tomorrow morning."

Ron and Kim said their good nights and went inside. Yori went into the girl's room, but the other two stayed in the corridor.

"Hey, L'ao? Want some help? Wing wash and muscle massage?" asked Tara.

The Dae turned and grinned. "Would you? Thank you, friends, I will be grateful. It was a long flight, and I am going to the city tomorrow morning."

And the three headed for Room 114.

"You know someone at T-CU?" asked Tara.

"Yes, my best human friend. I'm going to miss her," replied L'ao.

"You could have, y'know, visited her; said goodbye," said Bonnie.

"I considered that, but I did not want to be visible on a college campus," was the reply.

"Makes sense," commented Tara, "But I'm sorry it has to be that way. I hate that you have to hide."

L'ao stopped and turned to Tara. "Me too. What was the line? Can not we all just get along?"

The laughter faded as the door closed behind them.

kpkpkp

In their room, Ron was taking a shower while Kim got her things ready for her turn. There was a knock on the door between the rooms, and when she opened it, it was Yori.

"Excuse me, Kim-chan," said Yori, ducking her head, "I wished to know if you want me to scout the town."

Kim thought a moment. "No, that can wait. We're all tired, and I know we're safe here." As a matter of routine, as soon as she could, Kim had swept the room with the Kimmunicator's sensors, and found nothing. Yori understood.

"As you say, Okashira," said the ninja girl, bowing, "I will wish you and Ron-kun a good night, then." She shut the door between them.

kpkpkp

For breakfast the next morning, Team Possible was alone in the dining room. The breakfast faire was standard; eggs, sausage or bacon, grits or hash browns, fruit and cereal. It was all very well-cooked, and they enjoyed the meal immensely.

L'ao had left for the Dae city earlier, saying she hoped to be back after noon.

As they were finishing, a large, balding man in a rumpled business suit with the tie opened approached the table.

"Hello, hello," he said, cheerfully, "I'm Howard Johnson, Mayor of Daeton." He grabbed their hands individually and shook vigorously.

"Any kin to..." said Ron, nodding back toward the front desk.

"Nah, pure coincidence. Sorry I couldn't meet with you yesterday, but I just couldn't get away from the office," he said.

"That's okay," replied Kim, "It gave us a chance to get some rest. It was a long trip."

"So, what do you think of Daeton?" the Mayor asked.

"Haven't seen much of it yet," said Bonnie, "We only got here at, like, sunset."

"How do your citizens feel about the Dae leaving?" asked Yori, diverting attention from Bonnie's rudeness.

The Mayor frowned. "Most of them are saddened by the idea, but everyone knows it's the only way for them to survive."

"We'll miss L'ao when she's gone. She's been a great friend," said Bonnie, "She saved my life last week."

"That sounds just like her," replied the Mayor.

Finished with breakfast, they all stood up. Tara paid the bill and tip. The money came from the team's mission money.

"Let's go outside," said Mayor Johnson.


	21. The Town at the Bottom

Chapter 21 The Town at the Bottom

They sat down in the shaded cool of a patio right outside the lobby. The sun was just starting the heat of the day.

"So, tell us something about, like, the town's history, please," asked Bonnie.

"Well, this town was founded before Colorado became a state. The Dae city has always been occupied, and our families wanted to be near them. Relations evolved over time so we kept their existence secret, but they have integrated into our society.

For instance, human and Dae children attend the local schools together, and the teachers teach subjects appropriate to their students culture. "He looked a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, it's a kind of 'separate but equal' policy, but it's the only way to preserve the cultures."

"There seem to be many people who are from elsewhere around. Why is that?" asked Yori. She had noticed from the patio several Asian people walking with a few Dae.

"When the Dae started gathering here, many had human friends who didn't want to be separated from them, and came along. Many plan to go home after they leave, but a few are wanting to go with them," answered the Mayor.

"That's something I hadn't heard," said Kim.

"They know perfectly well there's no chance of a human colony starting; they just want to be with their friends. And in a few instances, lovers and spouses," he answered.

Suddenly Kim noticed there were more Dae walking around downtown. Some were with humans, and most were wearing modified human clothes. A few were in the traditional Dae clothes. They hadn't seen any when they arrived. "Why weren't there any Dae around yesterday?"

"Nobody was sure who you were at first," Mayor Johnson replied. "Now that they do, there's no point to staying hidden."

"Word travels fast," commented Ron, dryly.

"Has to, around here," said the Mayor. "We do have a big secret to keep."

He stood up. "Well, I need to get to the office. If you need anything, let me know. Here's my number." He handed Ron a business card.

Team Possible stood as well. "We will, sir, thank you." replied Kim.

kpkpkp

The day was spent with Team Possible roaming around the clean, well-kept town. Everyone seemed aware of them, and quite a few were Kim's fans. To her embarrassment Yori found she had a fan club as well, in the local dojo. Several Japanese nationals had come to the town with their Dae friends. Giving out autographs was new to her. but she was happy to demonstrate some Tai Sheng Pek Quar moves for them.

Everyone they talked to was supportive of the Dae, and encouraged Kim to help them get home. Passive sensor readings showed no stress from being intimidated into support, which Kim was very relieved to find.

They talked to some of the people who had come from around the world with the Dae on their pilgrimage to the city. It appeared the bond between human and Dae could be very strong.

Kim and Ron ate lunch on the patio of a diner. Ron and Rufus grumbled about a lack of Bueno Nacho, which made Kim roll her eyes. They were joined by Tara and Bonnie, and finally by Yori. They had all been surrounded by people as they explored, but nobody bothered them while they ate.

As they ate they offered impressions of the town and its people, confirming each other's views. At one point three Dae flew overhead, landing somewhere in the next block.

After lunch Yori disappeared, but the other five went to the park and watched a game of pick-up baseball while they talked.

"Town seems okay to me, KP," said Ron.

"Me too," added Rufus.

"I trust your instincts, you know that," said Kim, taking his hand and giving him a quick kiss. "And I agree. Nothing wrong here that I can find."

"Us either," chimed in Bonnie, "Except there are no chain or franchise stores. Everything is local. No Club Banana, darn it."

"It's not perfect, though," added Tara, "I saw signs of minor crimes, like vandalism and theft in a couple of stores."

Bonnie looked at her. "You did? I didn't see anything."

"You didn't see the notice on the bulletin board in the clothing store that someone had stolen several dresses a couple of weeks ago? Or that the broken window with plywood over it in the pharmacy had been broken from the outside? There was still glass under the edge of a table." said Tara.

Bonnie smirked at her best friend. "I see hanging with Yori is teaching you something. That's unusually observant."

Tara blushed. "Yeah, she's been helping me be more alert to my surroundings."

kpkpkp

L'ao had returned from the city to the motel, and been told that most of Team Possible was at the park. As she walked toward it, she happened to look up in time to catch a glimpse of something on the roof that moved. Smiling she stopped at a narrow alley between businesses.

"Come out, Yori, I know you are there," she said, looking into the shadows.

A moment later the ninja girl appeared beside her. "Your sense of smell must be very acute to have noticed me."

"No, the garbage cans covered your scent. I caught you moving on the roof," replied L'ao.

"Then I need to practice my stealth," was the reply.

A few minutes later at the park, Yori and L'ao found Tara and Bonnie in the bleachers, while Kim and Ron had accepted an invitation to join the game. Rufus sat on Tara's shoulder.

"Why are you not playing?" asked L'ao.

Bonnie snorted. "We're like, cheerleaders, not players."

The ninja and the Dae joined them, and cheered for the team Kim and Ron had joined. There were three Dae children playing, and they had changed the rules to include "no flying".

As soon as the game was over, L'ao told them her father the king was waiting to greet them.

"You should have said something earlier," said Kim, wiping her face.

L'ao shook her head. "This gave you a better sense of how humans and Dae are together."

"Well, that's for sure. That Dae kid playing third base was accurate throwing a ground ball to first," said Ron.

"But it worked," Commented Tara, "You moved the runner to second."

"Let's get back to the motel and get ready. Ron, when was the last time we met a king?" asked Kim.

Ron scrunched up his face. "Uh... the King of Rhodigan?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember his son Wally," said Bonnie, smirking at Kim.

"I bet. Let's hurry, don't want to be late," said Kim, and picked up the pace.

kpkpkp

"L'ao, how should we dress?" asked Kim as they stood in front of their rooms.

"Your mission clothes will be fine," answered the Princess, "Remember, we are not as formal about such things. And everyone recognizes your distinctive outfits."

"See, Bonnie, like I told you," murmured Kim.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She and Kim had gone in circles about herself and Tara wearing the turtleneck and cargo pants when they joined Team Possible.

Back out at the van, Team Possible put on their jetpacks, and got ready to follow L'ao to the city. Their guide took off, and few seconds later, so did Team Possible.

The flight took them over a thousand feet up the mountain, and they landed on a ledge just outside a cleverly-hidden entrance to the cave.

Just inside she told them they could leave them by the entrance, and they'd be safe. Shortly they followed her through the outer cave, and into the Dae city.

kpkpkp

Elsewhere, a man at a laptop looked up at his leader. "Mr. Kinnett, we've got a lock. The heat signature of those jet packs led us right to the entrance. Now we know precisely where those animals hole up."

Kinnett smiled. "Perfect. Possible has just betrayed them and she doesn't even know it."

Another man spoke up. "I don't get it. Why not just follow a Dae's heat signature?"

"Not hot enough," replied the technician, "The heat of the mountain masks it. Those jet packs are much hotter."

"Oh, I see," said the second man.

Kinnett turned to him. "It's your turn. Go get set up. Take your time, and don't get caught."

The man grinned. "Right away, Mr. Kinnett. Expect to hear from me tomorrow." He turned and left the tent; anxious for his part in the proceedings to get under way.


	22. The City at the Top

Chapter 22 The City at the Top

The inner cave was the city proper. It was much larger than the failed colony they had found in Alaska, and occupied. Dae of all ages, and not a few humans, went about their own business.

A communal fire pit, which Kim guessed rightly was a tradition in Dae building, sat not far inside. A small fire was blazing, but had no chance to dispel much of the natural cold of the cave. A few Dae sat on chairs around it, writing or thinking, or doing some other small activity. One Dae girl was listening to an MP3 player with her eyes closed.

It seemed she detected the scent of the new visitors, because she opened her eyes and looked in their direction. She smiled and nodded, then went back to listening. Bonnie noted her eyes were green while her hair was pink.

Once again a wide lane between houses led away from them. Round lamps attached to the stone above the doors provided a yellow light that made everything clearly visible.

Lights inside the houses, which were carved out of the rock, spilled out from cracks in the curtains and doors.

After a few minutes of gazing in awe at the city of nonhumans, who had developed civilization and technology long before humans had, they turned their attention to L'ao. She was standing and waiting patiently, hands clasped behind her back, a small smile gracing her features.

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Tara.

"Yeah, totally!" agreed Bonnie.

Yori nodded, but said nothing. She was taking everything in, memorizing and formulating solutions should this be a trap. She didn't think it likely, but her training said do it anyway.

"This is like a super sized version of that colony!" said Ron, without thinking.

"RON!" exclaimed Kim, elbowing him.

"Oops! I'm sorry L'ao. I didn't mean it like that!" said Ron, turning red.

L'ao's smile vanished, but she said, "That is okay, Ron. I understand what you meant. Follow me, and meet my father."

She turned and headed for the first home on the left, Team Possible following. No Dae or human approached them.

"Ron, think before you speak!" Kim whispered to him, "That was rude!"

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry!" he whispered back. "I wouldn't say anything like that and hurt her feelings deliberately!"

Kim sighed. "Well, just be more careful about it."

"I will," he said.

Both had forgotten L'ao's hearing had let her hear every word. By the changes in their scents, she knew they were sincere, and she forgave him.

At the door she gestured for them to wait, and opened it. "Father? They are here!" she called.

A moment later he stepped outside to greet them. He was a little taller than his daughter, with dark blue-green hair, lines in his face, but still a toned body. He was wearing jeans and comfortable sandals, but no shirt.

"King E'na, let me introduce Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Tara Matthews, Bonnie Rockwaller, and Yori..." she paused, because she just realized she had never learned Yori's family name. She looked at the ninja girl, who shook her head slightly.

A bit nonplussed, she gestured at her father. "Team Possible, King E'na."

He closed his eyes and bowed his head briefly. "I greet you, and welcome you to our ancestral home."

"Thank you, uh, your majesty," said Kim. She bowed to him. "On behalf of my team I greet you." That had been a spur-of the-moment greeting, and she hoped it didn't sound too corny.

It seemed to please the king, because he smiled.

"Thank you," he said, "But please, call me E'na. We do not stand on formality very much. Come inside, and be comfortable. We have much to discuss."

Inside it was much larger than the home in the failed colony. There was a comfortable, lived-in feeling about it that let them all relax. There was well-made if utilitarian furniture, and the layout was about the same. L'ao went into the kitchen area, and a moment later called, "Who wishes a soft drink?"

Everyone declined, so L'ao came out drinking from a can of Blue Bingo Pop. She sat near her father.

"Miss Possible, I understand that you have control of the bioplasma needed to open the portal," he began.

"Yes, sir," replied Kim, holding up a hand and igniting it briefly. "I inherited it from Shego when that army of CeCe bots attacked the world."

The King nodded. "Yes, we kept up with the news about it, but fortunately Daeton was never a target." He paused, then asked bluntly, "Miss Possible, are you going to open the portal for us?"

Kim answered just as bluntly. "I don't know yet, sir. Getting to know L'ao, and seeing the support your people have down in Daeton say I should. But I've read reports from both the DaeWatch and Global Justice that put your people in a less-favorable light.

"I know the DaeWatch, but what is 'Global Justice'?" the King asked.

"An international crime-fighting organization charged with keeping an eye on various groups, and the Dae fall under their jurisdiction because you were spread all over the world, and nobody else was able to," replied Kim. She was putting all her cards on the table.

"I do not believe I have ever heard of them," said E'na, thoughtfully.

"There's no reason you should have. Dr. Director said GJ and the Dae never had reason to cross paths," said Ron.

"I see. And yet they have reports that put us under suspicion," he said.

"I'm afraid so, sir," answered Kim. "I don't know what their sources are, though."

E'na was silent for a minute. L'ao acted like she wanted to say something, but held her peace.

"Uh, Sir," said Bonnie at last, "L'ao saved my life when I fell out of a helicopter last week. She showed me what real flying is like. I'm really in favor of opening the portal, even if it means losing a friend."

E'na smiled at his daughter. "Thank you, miss. Your support is appreciated."

"Don't get me wrong," said Kim, quickly, "I'm in favor of opening the portal too. But until a couple of weeks I didn't know the Dae existed. I've been the victim of some clever schemes in the past, and I have to move cautiously. I have to take into account the rest of the world, and take seriously all the things I've read and heard. I'm trying to be objective, as much as possible."

The King was silent for a minute. "That is wise, and a sign of a good leader. Tell me, what is the main objection to opening the portal?"

"The possibility of an invasion from your world," said Ron.

The King's eyes widened. "Impossible. The portal has not opened since we arrived, and we have no way to contact anyone there. By now it is possible the portal has been forgotten there. It has been over ten thousand years, after all."

"May we see it? The portal?" asked Tara.

"Certainly," said the king, standing. "Follow me."

They went outside the cave entrance, past where the jet packs waited patiently, and turned to the right, following the path. It wound around the mountain for some distance, then widened out to a kind of gorge. It was large enough for maybe thirty people to stand comfortably. The path went on down the mountain. On the right, against the mountain itself was a flat wall that was very smooth and sparkled with crystals within. It was about twenty feet in diameter, and recessed slightly into the rock. To the right of the portal was a small, obviously Dae-built cave with the door closed. There was a curtained window left of the door.

"This is the portal?" asked Tara. "It's pretty." She put a hand against it, finding it cool and smooth.

"What's with the house?" asked Ron.

"We station someone here when the portal is due to open, but it never has," said the King, gesturing at it.

Kim examined the rock face. "How do I activate it?"

According to the records, put your hands with the activated plasma against it. It might take a few minutes to spread over the entire surface; we aren't sure," said E'na.

Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator, and did a thorough scan. "Wade, can you tell me anything?"

"It'll take me a bit to analyze, but nothing jumps out at me right now," he replied.

"Keep me posted, please and thank you!" she said, and put away her most vital piece of equipment.


	23. Exploring the City

Chapter 23 Exploring the City

Returning to the cave, they stood before the door to the King's home. "Please feel free to explore. You will find we have traditional weapons; swords, shields and knives, but not modern human ones, like firearms. We left those in Daeton."

"Thank you, sir," said Kim, giving a slight bow.

The King went inside the house, but L'ao stayed, and Team Possible looked around the city.

Their business with the King obviously concluded, several Dae and humans approached them. A few wanted autographs, and all wanted to ask questions. A few wanted to take pictures.

Everyone but Ron and Rufus noted that the jewellery each Dae was wearing had crystals and gems of one color, and they had changed their eye color to match.

Yori took advantage of the distraction to slip away and investigate on her own. She was going to verify the King's claim that there were no human weapons here, and see if there were other dangerous things that had not been mentioned.

kpkpkp

The Dae city turned out to be three levels. The upper two were houses and storefronts, the lowest storage and vital things like the water supply. The city had been built for several thousand at a guess, so it appeared to be mostly empty.

Instead of bunching together near the front, the four hundred-odd Dae had spread out, moving into their ancestor's homes.

Since they were anticipating going to their ancestral home world, they had not bothered to start an economy. Everyone took what they needed from the stores, or flew down to Daeton to buy it.

All had brought their cash assets, so the local bank had lots of capital available. This explained why the entire town was in such good shape. The Dae had converted some of the money to various metals to take with them so they wouldn't be a burden on the society there, but there was still plenty left over.

Ron, Kim, Rufus and Bonnie went in one direction while Tara and L'ao another. The city was fairly quiet, with only the occasional echo, or someone talking, or something being moved.

Tara noticed a seamstress working on a dress. "Say, L'ao, that reminds me-- how do you take off that skirt-thing you're wearing? The chain is too tight to go over your hips, and obviously won't go over your head," she asked.

L'ao smiled. "It works like this," she said, turning slightly so her right side was toward Tara. She went to the second link, and pointed out a cylinder on it. She spun the cylinder and it slid back, revealing a break in the link. L'ao took the next link over and slid it out, holding it up so the skirt wouldn't slip off. "See? A hidden catch."

"That's really neat," said Tara, looking at it closely. "I'd like to have clothes like that."

"Really? Why?" asked L'ao.

"They're incredibly sexy, and you look great in them," replied the blond.

"Well, come on, then," said L'ao with a smile.

They approached the seamstress and told her what Tara wanted.

The woman smiled. "You aren't the first human to wear our clothes," she said, "But you are one of the prettiest. And considering your shape, I think I have just the thing!"

They followed her inside, and she rummaged around until she brought out several pieces of clothing. She had to remove a link, but otherwise it fit Tara perfectly. She discovered the part that went between her legs had a stiffer piece sewn in to prevent it from bunching up and giving her a wedgie, and inside that was a very soft piece of material. Putting it on, Tara found it conformed to her anatomy, and was very comfortable. The chain where it touched her skin was smooth and cool.

They assembled an entire outfit for her; boots, gloves, top, even a side pouch and sword. She looked in the mirror, and was amazed at what she saw. A genuine barbarian beauty, both dangerous and desirable. The color matched L'ao's perfectly, except for the chain, which was silver instead of gold.

Tara tried to pay for the clothes, but the older Dae woman wouldn't hear of it. "I do not need your money, and since you're part of the team that will let us go home, consider it a gift."

Tara reluctantly accepted the clothes, and thanked the woman profusely. She folded her mission clothes, and put them in the pouch.

Outside the shop she discovered the one drawback. It was cold in the cave, and the minimal clothing was letting it get next to more of her than she was comfortable with. Still, she decided to wear it anyway, so Bonnie and the others could see it.

As they walked along, L'ao leaned over to her. "You are making quite an impression," she whispered.

What do you mean?" asked Tara, genuinely puzzled.

"Let me put it this way," answered L'ao, "All the boys who see you are gaining a new appreciation of the human female."

It took Tara all of two seconds to realize what L'ao was saying, and when she did, she blushed furiously.

kpkpkp

"Hey, KP, I've found something for you," said Ron.

They were standing in front of a gem smith's shop, examining what the Dae used for jewelry. Based on what they saw, the flying species preferred to wear crystals and gems, rather than anything plain. The gem smith had explained the ankle, wrist, and wing jewelry, and the most popular, necklaces.

Ron held up a necklace with a small emerald that matched Kim's eyes perfectly. Bonnie had already found a bracelet set with turquoise that matched her eyes.

Kim oohed and ahhed over the piece, which the gem smith showed how to open, and put it on Kim's neck himself.

Ron had declined getting anything, saying he'd had enough of bling already. Rufus didn't really understand what the deal was, so had gone back to sleep in Ron's pocket.

Just then Tara and L'ao came in.

"Oh, wow, Tara, that looks incredible on you!" exclaimed Bonnie.

"Boo-yah!" said Ron, earning him a sharp glance from Kim.

"Going native on us?" asked Kim, giving Tara a critical eye. She approved the look, but wasn't about to say that out loud in Ron's hearing.

"Maybe," answered Tara with a smile, "But it's a little too chilly in here to suit me."

"I have just the piece for you, young human," said the gem smith. He picked up a necklace with a sky blue star sapphire set in a silver chain that matched her eyes exactly. Tara squealed in excitement as the shop owner put it on her. It fit right in the hollow of her throat, perfectly.

"That is, like, the perfect accessory," said Bonnie. "Mo is going to be soooo jealous!"

Speaking of which, they chose things for Monique and Adrena. They were uncertain of what to get Francis, so settled on a quartz crystal paperweight with a vein of gold running through it.

Thanking the craftsman they went outside, talking excitedly about their treasures.

That mood was quickly dashed by the approach of a very large male Dae with a hand on Yori's shoulder. She looked embarrassed and ashamed, but was not resisting. He was scowling.

"Is this yours, human?" asked the Dae, pushing Yori forward.

"She's a member of our team, yes," answered Kim.

"Put it on a leash, so it won't be getting into places that don't concern it," he said.

Yori's face darkened, but she made no reply.

"What happened, M'ac?" asked L'ao.

"I found it inside the dwelling of a vanished family," he replied.

L'ao gasped, and looked at Yori, who tried to shrink into herself.

Yori turned to the man, who was scowling even more fiercely, hands on hips. "This one was unaware of a taboo being broken," she said, and bowed deeply, "I apologise, and promise it will not happen again."

The large Dae snorted in derision, and turned away without answering.

"I am sorry, Princess L'ao-san," said Yori contritely.

"You did not know, Yori. It is my fault; I should have said something before," was the reply. She pointed across the way at a closed door. "See the circle with three dots? That indicates a vanished family. It is considered taboo to enter such a house."

For the rest of the day, Yori was very quiet, and very respectful to all she met.


	24. At Last, A Decision

Chapter 24 At Last, a Decision

Three days later, Kim got a call from Mr. Kinnett while in her hotel room. Ron was showering, and the others waiting for them in the dining room.

"Miss Possible, I am now aware of the reason for your presence there, and I strongly urge you not to open that portal," he said.

"I told you before, Mr. Kinnett, the Dae want to go home, that's all. Why can't you people leave them alone?" Kim asked, scowling.

"The more logical explanation is that because their numbers are so small, they want reinforcements, and this is the best opportunity to get them," he replied.

"You don't know that!" exclaimed Kim.

"You don't know them like I do," retorted Kinnett, "And it's a standard trick they use to get human help."

"Mr. Kinnett, I have reports that your group is massed in a camping area about 30 miles away, and that there about a thousand people. I strongly urge you to keep them there, and not interfere," said Kim.

"No can do, Possible," retorted Kinnett, dropping all pretense of politeness, "We will not allow Earth to be invaded."

"Look, I've been trying to be objective about this, gathering as much knowledge as I can. So far, I haven't found anything to support the idea of an invasion," said Kim.

"One last warning, Possible, we will not allow more of those...creatures... on our world," said Kinnett. "Go home while there is still time, and let us deal with them."

"Oh, now there was the wrong thing to say, Kinnett," shot back Kim. "Team Possible isn't intimidated by threats. We are keeping an eye on you, and if you make a move, we will stop you."

Kinnett laughed grimly. "The five of you against all of us. Right. Good luck with that."

"Look, I really don't want a war going on in this nice little town. Why can't you trust me to make the right decision?" asked Kim, trying to divert the conversation before it degenerated into threats and name-calling.

"Because you can't be trusted, Possible. You and your team are under their spell. Your claim of objectivity is invalid, and you can't see what's really going on," he said.

The light suddenly dawned for Kim. "I get it. You and your 'DaeWatch' are xenophobic."

"I don't know that word," said Kinnett.

"It means you have an unreasoning fear of a non-human intelligence," clarified Kim.

"Any intelligent human being is afraid of them," said Kinnett. "They fly, they are stronger and hardier than humans, and have a cunning, evil intelligence."

Kim frowned. "Mr. Kinnett, I will make up my own mind what to do, and do it. You do what you think you have to, and we will react appropriately." She cut the connection on the telephone before he could reply.

A few minutes later at breakfast, Kim looked at her team. "We've been here for several days, now, and gotten a good look at everything. I want opinions and recommendations."

"Open the portal, KP," said Ron, decisively. Rufus nodded in agreement.

"Yes, do," said Tara, "I like these people, and want them to have the chance to go home." She was wearing normal clothes, but still had on the throat-jewel that matched her eyes.

"I agree with Tara," said Bonnie, while thinking that being a legend on two planets wouldn't be a bad thing. And, she also liked L'ao.

"Yori?" asked Kim, looking at the ninja.

"I too feel they should have the chance to leave. It is not right that an intelligent people should die out due to fears that have no foundation," she replied. She was still embarrassed about that incident in the city, even though she had been reassured by King E'na himself it wasn't her fault.

Kim hit the button on the Kimmunicator that connected her directly to Wade.

"Wade, I want opinions. Do I open the portal or not?" she asked.

"I've been keeping an eye on everything by satellite, and I haven't found anything to be suspicious of yet. I ran some numbers, and they indicate the probability of betrayal is low." he said.

"Meaning...?" asked Kim, trying to be patient with his 'geek-speak".

"Yes, do it," he said, rolling his eyes. "But I do have to warn you that the cluster of DaeWatch people have been sending out scouts, and have the town under surveillance from several points."

"Let'em watch if they want to. But if they interfere..." said Kim.

"I'll notify Dr. Director we might need help," answered Wade.

"Please and thank you!" said Kim, and cut the connection.

The rest of breakfast was silent, and everybody respected Kim's need to think. They could give advice, but the decision was Kim's alone.

An alien race living on earth for thousands of years that wasn't generally known wanted her to open a portal so they could leave, deeming the colonization effort a failure. That seemed straightforward and simple enough, but reports from the human side of things were far less rosy, and made Kinnett's invasion idea a real, though remote, possibility.

Time was getting short. What should she do? She liked L'ao, and most of the Dae she had met, but the fact was they were aliens. She didn't get the normal non-verbal cues that humans gave off about thoughts and actions, so they were hard to 'read'.

Suddenly her train of thought ground to a halt. What was she doing? She was more decisive than this! She had more than enough information to make a decision.

"Guys, I'm going to open the portal," she announced, and everyone smiled and nodded.

"Ron, you and Tara go see the Mayor and let him know. Bonnie, you come with me to King E'na," she said.

"And me, Okashira?" asked Yori, quietly.

"The town has been planning a farewell party, and it will probably start in a couple of days. The DaeWatch is still a threat, and I want you to scout out the best places for defense, and for any GJ forces we might need."

Yori nodded. "I shall do so."

kpkpkp

After breakfast the members of Team Possible went on their assignments. But as Bonnie and Kim approached the door, Kim was stopped by Yori.

"May I speak with you privately?" she asked Kim.

"Uh, sure," said Kim.

Bonnie, having an idea what was up, reached over and ran her fingers gently through Yori's hair, and gave her a smile of encouragement. Then she turned and went outside to wait.

Yori lowered her eyes. "My actions have shamed Team Possible, and insulted the Dae. Am I to be punished when we return home?"

As promised, Sensei had translated the Code Yori lived by, and sent it to Kim. Now she had a much better idea of what was expected of her, and what she could expect from Yori.

"You are blameless in this matter. You were doing what you were ordered to do, scout out the city," replied Kim in a deliberately more formal tone and manner of speaking, "If anyone should be punished, it should be me. But you were pardoned by both the King and L'ao, so do not be concerned."

Yori bowed. "This one thanks you, and promises to improve her cultural skills."

Kim grinned. "Yeah, right. You're still trying to adapt to American culture, and now you want to take on Dae culture?"

"A skill needs to be used, if it is to improve," replied Yori.

Kim laughed. "I can't argue with that. Case closed, okay? Now, I need to go see the King."

She headed outside to meet Bonnie, and was followed by a briefly-seen shadow.


	25. Farewell Party Preparations

Chapter 25 Farewell Party Preparations

Kim's decision was welcome news in both Daeton and the city. It came just in time, as well. Plans for a farewell party had been ready for a long time, and now they could be implemented.

Townspeople worked feverishly to get things ready. Banners were hung, balloons filled with helium and tied down, a good number of port-a-potties set up, chairs and tables made ready, foods and drinks prepared. It promised to be unforgettable.

In the midst of all this came word that three tour busses were approaching. Nobody else was expected in Daeton, so no one knew who it might be. It might even be a legitimate tour that got lost. All the Dae in town slipped quietly into houses or stores, to see how events would develop.

Team Possible was waiting for the busses at the edge of town. As the first bus came into view, the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Talk to me, Wade," said Kim, keeping her eyes on the bus slowly approaching.

"That's GJ," he said, knowing quite well what was happening.

Everyone relaxed.

"Dr. Director was able to scrape together forty-nine agents, but you won't be too happy to see who's in charge," he added, with an apologetic look.

"I don't care who it is, as long as they know what they are doing. I have a feeling things are going to get hairy around here, and soon." Kim replied.

The bus pulled up and stopped beside them, the air brakes hissing, and metal ticking as it cooled. They were painted a light blue with black trim and highlights, and a sign, "Global Junket Tours" down the side.

The doors unfolded, and a lone figure came down the steps with slow dignity.

"Will Du!" said Kim with enthusiasm she didn't really feel, "Good to see you! How are you?"

He was out of his uniform, wearing a light blue button-down shirt and gray dress slacks, and shiny black shoes.

"Quite well, Miss Possible," he said with a slight bow. He nodded to the rest of the team. "Yourself?"

"Doing okay," she said, "We're glad to see you and your people. The sitch here..."

"We know what the 'sitch' is, Kimberly. GJ does not go into a situation uninformed," he said, stiffening his back.

Kim stifled an urge to roll her eyes, and decided to let the comment pass, in the interest of harmony and the mission.

"Okay, then, are your agents ready to meet the Dae?" she asked.

"Three have already met them, under off-duty circumstances, and all have been briefed on them. I'd say we are," he said, a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Briefings and the real thing are entirely different," said Bonnie, seeing a chance to get him back for his insulting comments, "You don't know how you will react until it happens."

"That's true, Miss Rockwaller, but a TOP agent, such as myself, can handle anything," he said.

"Guess we'll see, huh Rufus?" said Ron.

"Uh huh," was the reply. Then he gave Will a raspberry and disappeared into Ron's pocket.

"Tara, give the all clear, please," said Kim.

As Tara called the Mayor's office, Will gave Kim a questioning look.

"They suspended the party preps when your buses were spotted," she explained.

"Party?" said Will, surprised, "With a hostile, probably armed group out there, ready to attack? Who authorized that? It has to be stopped!"

kpkpkp

"NO!" said Mayor Johnson and King E'na together. They were standing in the mayor's office, along with Kim and Will.

Will was taken aback by the forcefulness of the refusal. He looked at Kim, who shrugged, then back to the officials.

"This is an event of major importance to both our people, and we will not let fear ruin it," said the King.

"I agree," said the Mayor.

"Gentlemen, I have explained the dangers of having a party, with the DaeWatch ready to attack. Was I not clear?" Will asked.

"Oh, perfectly," replied the Mayor, "I had the same thoughts. But we can handle ourselves. Have for years. Did you think this is the first time the DaeWatch has been here?"

"Your help in maintaining security is welcome, and I commend Miss Possible on her foresight in calling you, but we will not stop for that bunch," added the King.

"Sir, I really think..." started Will.

"Sir," interrupted E'na, mimicking Will, "If this is beyond what your organization can handle, I suggest you go home and leave us to it."

Will's face turned red, but he did do some thinking before making a reply. This meeting was not going the way he thought. Usually being GJ was enough for civilians to cede him authority, but not this time.

"Very well, then," Will conceded, "I will change our plans accordingly. But if they DO attack, we need to coordinate our forces."

"On that we agree," said the King.

The rest of the meeting was spent doing just that.

Of the three GJ busses, two were set for passengers, and the third was a mobile command unit with the latest in communications equipment and sensor arrays. The busses were parked in the lot of the high school, which happened to be built near where the highway ended.

Team Possible would be wearing their battle suits under civilian clothes while circulating in the crowd. Yori would be prowling the town. The Dae with fighting experience would be armed, as well as the townsfolk, and all would be issued headsets.

Following the meeting at the Mayor's office, a town meeting was held under high security in the high school auditorium to make arrangements.

kpkpkp

"Will, what's your opinion on security now?" asked Ron. It was several hours later, and preparations finished.

The Top GJ Agent was silent for a few seconds, giving the question honest thought. "I am not happy about this party, but I have to admit the civilians and the Dae have taken effective precautions. Chances are we are as ready as we can be."

The stiff-necked agent seemed to have grown up a bit.

"I'm proud of you, Will," said Kim, smiling, "A few years ago, you wouldn't have been so cooperative."

Will looked at her and gave the tiniest of smiles. "That is your fault, Kimberly. I know perfectly well what is said about me behind my back, and in the interests of harmony and the successful completion of a mission, I've taken a page from your book and allow myself to 'bend' more than I have in the past."

Kim was surprised. "Really? My example?"

Will nodded. "Many GJ agents find a lot to admire about you, and several meetings have been held about changing some protocols to emulate your leadership style."

Kim turned red. "That's really flattering. I just do what I think is right, but I do listen to Ron and the others before taking a course of action."

"Yes, your policy of feedback from lower-ranked agents is very effective. GJ has experimented with it on low-level missions, and found it increases the success rate," he explained.

"I'm glad I've been able to help," said Kim with a smile.

Will paused. "We haven't seen eye to eye very often, Kimberly, but I cannot call you an amateur any more, and I have gained respect for you, your team, and your methods. It is an honor to be able to work with you, especially on such a unique case." He held out his hand.

Kim took it. "Does this mean our rivalry is over?"

Will raised an eyebrow. "I... would say at least the insults are over. I still think Global Justice is a better agency."

Kim shrugged. "Fair enough. At least we can cooperate better now."


	26. Farewell Party

Chapter 26 Farewell Party

At six PM the next day the party started and was in full swing by seven. It seemed every light in town was on, making everything nearly as visible as during the day.

Mayor Johnson and King E'na had given speeches from the gazebo in the town park. This was a major security risk, but it went off without a hitch.

Kim and Ron were approached by humans and Dae that wanted to thank them for what they were doing.

They watched the revelers, and were fascinated to see the different relationships displayed. A group of teenage girls included two Dae the same age in their circle.

A group of teenage jocks were hogging one of the snack tables until Ron went over and explained things to them with a minimum of physicality. But as they left, Rufus jumped to the table, and began scarfing down everything he could. Ron actually had to chase and catch him to get him to stop.

Regular reports from the GJ C & C van were, to this point, good news. No DaeWatch people had been spotted in the town proper. Wade was coordinating with the van, bringing his resources to bear.

A fireworks display was set for midnight, and this was one of Will's biggest worries. He had put additional agents around the rockets, and even had scans of them made for possible sabotage.

Many pictures were taken of Kim, Ron, and Rufus by the Dae, wanting to remember the people who had saved them. Both Dae and humans approached them for autographs, or just to talk to the world-famous team.

"I read in a magazine that you two were getting married soon. Is that true?" asked a girl in her mid-teens.

Kim and Ron both blushed. "Well-- maybe not soon. We're waiting until our lives settle down somewhat before we take that step." answered Kim.

Ron put his arm around Kim. "As far as I'm concerned, we could do it tomorrow."

"Can I see your ring?" asked the girl.

"I'm not wearing it now," answered Kim, "It would get in the way in my battle suit. Sorry."

"Oh. Well, anyway, thanks for what you're doing. I'm gonna miss my friend F'ra, but I guess it's for the best," said the girl, shaking Kim's hand, then Ron's.

"Yeah, there does seem to be a lot of... bitter sweetness to the Dae leaving," said Ron.

The girl smiled wanly at him, then went on her way.

kpkpkp

As the party went on below, the city was being protected by Dae who, for one reason or another, did not want to attend. Six GJ agents along with Bonnie and Tara had been assigned to the city. To this point it had been quiet.

Tara looked at her best friend with some concern. She was looking over the edge of the ledge outside the entrance to the city with a scowl. Below was Daeton, lit brightly, and the music and noise could be heard.

"Something wrong?" asked Tara.

Bonnie huffed. "We're stuck up here while a party is going on down there. Kim and Ron are hogging the spotlight, like always."

"If it makes you feel better, Yori's not enjoying the party either," replied Tara, "She's on duty like us. And you know what a tough job she has!"

Bonnie shook her head. "We always play second fiddle to Kim."

Tara got annoyed. "You know better than that. She's the one who has to open the portal, no one else can. It only makes sense she be down there so people can meet her."

"Aahh, just once I'd like to be in the spotlight," said Bonnie.

"They also serve, who only stand and wait," quoted a familiar voice. It was coming from beyond the edge of the cliff and above them.

They quickly looked up to see L'ao approaching with a cooler in her hands. They moved out of the way and gave her plenty of space to land.

Once down, she looked at the two Team Possible members, and held up the cooler. "Kim thought you might appreciate at least a bit of the party, and to let you know you're not forgotten."

They were given covered plates and soft drinks, and wasted no time chowing down. L'ao joined them in their meal. The GJ agents present had already eaten.

As they cleaned up Tara asked, "Feel better now?"

Bonnie sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Bonnie," said L'ao, "Just so you know, I am going to miss you. You were a good hostess while I stayed with you, I wish we had more time together. You too, Tara."

"Thanks," answered Bonnie, "It's been... unique, to say the least. And I'm gonna miss you too."

"Me too," grinned Tara. "Oh, that reminds me of something I wanted to ask. why were you so hostile to Kim when you first met?"

L'ao sighed. "My mission was secret, and I had never been to the tri-cities area before. I had the address for Team Possible, but things look different from above... at night. I was searching hoping to find a sign out front of the building. But all you have is that small one by the door. I did not want to risk calling, in case my phone had been cloned. When Kim spoke to me, it could have been a trap, so I had to be on guard."

"I see," said Tara.

"If it had been a trap, would you have killed her?" asked Bonnie.

Eyes reflecting blood red in the light regarded Bonnie. "Only if necessary."

The two girls looked at L'ao in a new light, and the Dae princess noticed the look and change of scent.

"Well, my race's existence depended on finding Kim, and I couldn't take any chances of the DaeWatch stopping me!" said L'ao, defensively.

At the continued silence, L'ao got annoyed.

"Look, you haven't yet had any experience with them," she said, "They WILL kill Dae, and though they try not to, kill humans that help us. They hate and fear us, and if I'm truthful, not entirely without cause."

Before she could ask for more detail, Bonnie's BonnieCom went off. Opening the line, she found Wade on the screen.

"I wanted to update you on things," said the young computer genius, "The DaeWatch members are leaving their camp in small numbers, and heading generally in the direction of Daeton. They seem to be taking their time getting there, though."

Bonnie nodded. "Any chance of them coming up here?"

"Doubtful," was the answer, "The footpath up the mountain is steep, and would take several hours. Satellite imaging hasn't shown anything that looks like jetpacks at their camp." He paused and looked off-screen at another monitor, "But just in case, be careful anyway. The mountain's heat would mask any human signatures until they were on top of you."

"Is everything okay down there?" asked Tara.

"Well, the later it gets, the wilder the party seems to be," said Wade, "But besides some pranks and a few incidents of vandalism, everything is fine."

Bonnie scowled briefly. "Well, when you get a chance, tell Kim that tomorrow, Tara and I want some time down there."

Wade grinned. "I will. And I agree. I'll check in later." and the screen went dark.

Bonnie put the unit away with a sigh.

Suddenly there was a buzzing sound near the entrance to the cave, and all three looked at it. A small box was sitting there with an electrical cable on one side that trailed down the mountain in the direction of the portal.

"That's the alarm!" said Tara, "Something's going on at the portal!"

"We'd better get there, pronto!" said Bonnie. She looked at L'ao. "Get some guards and come down there as quickly as you can! We'll see what's happening!"

L'ao noted the sudden change in Bonnie. Leadership skills L'ao hadn't seen before were suddenly on display.

The princess nodded and headed for the cave.

"C'mon, Tara, let's get there!" said Bonnie. She took off down the path, and a second later Tara did the same, and both vanished from vision as they rounded a corner.

L'ao rounded up some Dae guards and they jumped over the cliff, their wings catching the night winds, and they swooped around toward the portal in a neat formation, their Princess in front.


	27. First Blood

Chapter 27 First Blood

There was one Dae stationed at the portal, but she thought it a waste of time, just like the party. M'ai was from a colony that rarely had contact with humans. She did not care much about them, though she did not hate them. The DaeWatch didn't know where the portal was, and it really wasn't that easy to spot (especially in the dark). She had accepted the assignment of keeping watch wanting to be alone and near the portal.

She had a book with her, a Stephen King novel she'd been wanting to read, and planned on having a quiet night. There was one thing about humans she did like-- their writing could be very entertaining.

She read the paperback and enjoyed a light meal. After cleaning up she sat in the comfortable chair and adjusted the dim electrical light so she could read easily.

After an hour or so she put down the book and went outside. She looked around, listening and smelling for anything that shouldn't be there. As she expected, there was nothing. She looked up where the stars were visible between the walls of the gorge. They were as clear and bright here as they were at home.

That brought on a sense of nostalgia. Her husband had died on the trip to the city, and she still missed him very much. Their daughter was an adult, and had found a boy she was interested in. Said boy was returning the interest, which made her happy.

She missed her old home in Europe, and the life she had there. But there was really no reason to stay on this world any longer. She never thought she would be one of the ones to go back to the world of their ancestors, but so it was. Maybe there, if they found other Dae, she might find someone to be interested in again.

She yawned and stretched, her wings also stretching to their full width. Then taking one more look around she returned to the hut and resumed reading.

About 9 PM M'ai's sharp hearing was alerted by the unmistakable sound of someone approaching, and trying to be quiet. Her keen senses caught the scent of unfamiliar humans.

Quietly listening at the window she hoped the noise was coming from up the path, from the city. But no, it was coming from below. That would mean it was most likely DaeWatch. How could they have found out where the portal was?

She doused the light then opened the front door a crack to get a better idea of who they were and what was going on.

"Be quiet!" hissed a male human voice, "You know how good their hearing is, and if you keep bumbling around you're gonna set the whole colony on us!"

"Sorry," whispered a contrite voice.

"Don't be sorry, be quiet!" retorted the other.

"Sorry!" said several voices in unison.

The leader growled and let it pass.

A moment later a dim red light shone in the darkness. To M'ai, it was enough to show there were at least ten humans there, carrying things that she was pretty sure were weapons, and some other, less identifiable objects.

"Okay," said the first voice, "According to the map, the portal should be right here...," A moment later a dim light shone against it and it returned the light in rainbow colors.

The portal? It sounds like some sort of attempt at sabotage, thought M'ai.

"Get the dynamite and set it against this wall. This has to be it," said the first voice.

That confirmed it. They had to be stopped. M'ai turned her skin as dark as possible and slipped out the door. She snuck up the hill away from the intruders, and as soon as the wall toward the open sky ended she jumped out into space, flapping her wings and gaining altitude. She pulled her sword and flew down the mountain to the other side of the gorge.

Turning into it she found a thermal that would sustain her without flapping and giving away her position. She glided toward them, and they were completely oblivious to her presence.

"Get that dynamite set against that wall," she heard in a loud whisper. The sound of moving objects and dim red light moved toward the portal.

This was getting too close. She had to do something, now!

Two of the humans had been stationed a little way down the path to keep watch, and they became her first targets. She angled forward and swooped down toward them. Just a few yards away she drew back her sword.

"Hey, do you hear--" said one, but that was the last thing he would ever say. M'ai's sword plunged down into his neck and shoulder, killing him almost instantly.

She flipped over in midair and put her sword through the other one's stomach. With a gurgle he fell on top of the first.

Flapping several times she gained altitude again, and turned toward the others.

"Something just happened to Ken and Sam!" said a voice from the base of the portal. She saw all the remaining humans turn that way.

Then a couple of them looked up. They caught the dim gleam of her red eyes and the sword reflecting the light.

"It's one of them!" a female voice said in a loud voice.

"Kill it!" said a male voice.

M'ai made no reply, but swooped down at them. She swung her sword, but did no damage beyond cutting a lock of the woman's hair as they ducked.

As she flapped to regain altitude she heard, "Aim for where the flapping sound is!" Then several weapons went 'PHUTT! PHUTT!" and she felt the bullets narrowly miss.

She swooped down again but this time deliberately stalled so she could use her legs. She kicked toward two of the gun wielding humans and knocked their weapons out of their hands, breaking said hands at the same time. The humans yelled in pain.

But even in the chaos and confusion of darkness she could be seen well enough to make a target. Guns were fired, hitting her in the left side and right leg. She hissed in pain, but couldn't let it stop her. Her race's survival was more important than she was, and besides she was beyond childbearing age.

The sword plunged down and through two more of the humans, and a second later three more bullets hit her; two in the wings and one in left leg. She grit her teeth, doing her best not to scream in pain. She swung once more but missed, then flapped hard despite the pain to gain some distance.

Suddenly a flashlight had the red cover removed, and it swung over catching her in the light. Because her skin had been made very dark, only her clothing, sword and eyes could be seen. But it was enough to make her a target.

Several of the silenced guns went off, and this time every bullet struck. She fell out of the air and landed hard on the rock of the path. She felt the bones of a wing break as she landed.

"That should do it," said a human voice.

"Better make sure," said another.

She knew she was dying, but had one last thing to do; give the alarm. She had landed by the door to the watcher's hut, and she used her still-good right arm to pull herself toward it. Her own blood made the job easier by pooling under her and reducing friction.

Just inside the door was a jury-rigged alarm made from things bought at the hardware store; a battery, a switch, and two-strand wire that traveled up the hill to the entrance to the city. There a buzzer sat where it could be easily heard. All she had to do was reach the switch.

"It's still moving!" a human hissed, "What does it take to kill one of these things?"

"Just this," was a reply.

M'ai flipped the switch just as a gun was fired; the last sound she would ever hear.


	28. On the Brink

Chapter 28 On the Brink

Tara and Bonnie ran down the path; the soft soles on their boots making almost no sound. As they got farther from the entrance to the city the buzzer's noise diminished and then quit. They were out of its range. As they rounded a corner, Tara stopped abruptly and put out an arm to stop Bonnie. The other girl ran into the arm with an 'oof', but took the hint and quit running.

Tara pointed down the hill where lights and humans could be seen. The Dae woman who had been posted there was not visible, but the effect she had on the trespassing humans was. Six people could be seen, two of them stooping over the bodies of four others.

Bonnie hit a button on the BonnieCom, sending a silent alarm to both Wade and the GJ command trailer. "Let's go; super speed," she whispered to Tara, who nodded.

But before they could hit the appropriate button, a Dae landed in front of them. It was L'ao.

She put her hands on the two human girl's shoulders and held them still. "No, do not do that. They will be taken care of," she said in a whisper.

Down at the portal, the humans were trying to regroup. They brought the bodies of their companions slain first up to where the other two were. It was a difficult job because of the damage from the Dae's sword. One stooped down and examined the bodies.

"Blasted thing!" said the leader, "Killed four of us!"

"We'll avenge them, I swear it," said another. He opened his mouth to say something else, but never got a chance. His head suddenly rolled off his shoulders and his body collapsed.

Bonnie and Tara watched in horror as the Dae 'took care' of the remaining humans. The dim light from discarded flashlights made it hard to see details, for which both girls were grateful. Several shots were fired from the silenced guns, but it was unclear if it had any effect. L'ao's hand on their shoulders gripped slightly tighter.

"S-stop it..." said Tara in little more than a whisper.

"I cannot. I would prefer no killing, but many Dae hate the DaeWatch as much as they hate us," answered L'ao.

It was over a minute later.

One of the Dae looked toward Princess L'ao and said a word in his own language.

"Over," translated L'ao.

Another went to the door where M'ai lay and stooped next to her. A moment later another word was said.

"Dead," said L'ao. She made a reply to the Dae who had reported, and he went inside the hut. "I asked him to turn off the alarm," explained the winged girl.

The two girls were standing next to each other, and Tara suddenly sat down, weak-kneed. She had destroyed hundreds of CeCes at Dr. Drakken's base, but those had been robots. These were people.

Bonnie, knowing what Tara was feeling, stooped beside her and rubbed her back.

A Dae called up to L'ao and said several sentences in the Dae language.

"I am sorry for this," said L'ao, anticipating Tara's comments, "But there was no choice. The survival of my people is at stake. They were setting dynamite against the portal."

Bonnie helped Tara to stand. She still appeared sick to her stomach and clung to Bonnie's arm.

"Let us go back to the city; there is nothing more here," said L'ao, and began the trek up the path. The two human girls following. Suddenly L'ao stepped back and took Tara's other arm to support her. The blond flinched for a second, then accepted the help.

kpkpkp

When they got to the cave entrance, they found Kim, Ron, and several GJ agents waiting. Kim and Ron immediately saw Tara's distress, and went to help Bonnie with her. Once she was seated comfortably on a rock, Kim looked at Bonnie.

"What happened? We got the alarm..." said Kim.

"Several humans came up the path to destroy the portal with dynamite," said Bonnie in a detached voice, "They killed the Dae stationed there, but not before she gave the alarm. We," she gestured, including Tara and L'ao, "Went to see what was going on, and several Dae attacked and killed the humans."

Kim, Ron, and even Rufus turned pale. Tara put her face in her hands, and Bonnie sat beside her to comfort her.

"It has always been war between us," said L'ao, softly, "But now, after all this time, we reach the last round."

"I was hoping to avoid violence, or at least killing," said Kim.

"They will not hesitate to kill us, so why should we show mercy?" asked a Dae guard nearby.

Kim looked at him. "To be better than them."

The guard laughed bitterly. "You have no idea what they have done to us. But I will admit it isn't one-sided. We take our revenge when we can."

Tara suddenly leaned over to the side and threw up. Bonnie helped by holding the blond hair out of her face. Rufus slipped from Ron's pocket and went over to her. He sat on her knee and patted her on the leg, making sympathetic noises.

Ron got some water from a cooler and gave it to Tara, who took it gratefully and sipped it. "This is so wrong," she said after swallowing. "The DaeWatch should let them go."

"Nobody is arguing that, Tara," said Kim, "But they aren't going to let it happen without a fight. Even with GJ here we've got our hands full. Are you going to be okay?"

The gentle, still somewhat naive girl didn't answer for a long minute. "I-- I have to be, don't I?" she answered, "I'm going to do my best to prevent killing and as much of the violence as I can."

"Thank you," said Kim, "We're going to need you."

Tara stood up, an expression of determination on her face, blue eyes blazing. Everyone there, even the ones who didn't know her, could sense a change had taken place. Bonnie, who knew her best, smiled to herself. Tara's inner strength, rarely seen, was waking up again. And enemies would find her a force to be reckoned with.

A voice in her ear took Kim's attention. "Okashira!"

"This is Kim. Go ahead, Yori," she replied.

The DaeWatch has launched canisters of white smoke into the town, and the humans are dropping like leaves. I examined one, and it seems to be a sleep agent," said Yori.

"Are you okay?" asked Ron.

"Hai, my battle suit's mask protected me," she said. "Based on what I have observed, most, if not all, of the humans in Daeton are asleep. No Dae has been affected, however."

"Their fight is with us, not the local humans," commented the guard who had spoken earlier.

"Yori, what about GJ?" Bonnie asked.

"I am sorry to say they have fallen victim as well. I am at the command trailer, and Agent Du is asleep along with the support staff," said Yori. "If I read these instruments correctly, the DaeWatch will be within city limits in five minutes. Please do hurry."

Kim looked at L'ao. "Well, Looks like just us."

L'ao shook her head. "This is our business. I asked you here to open the portal so we can go home. I cannot ask you and your team to risk your lives for us as well."

But Kim had an argument ready. "How many Dae are capable of fighting?"

L'ao took a few seconds to think. "Of the four hundred seventy of us, two hundred forty two."

"There are nearly a thousand DaeWatch attacking. You will need our help," said Kim.

Being practical by nature, L'ao agreed. "Thank you, Kim, Ron, Tara, Bonnie," she closed her eyes and ducked her head.

L'ao addressed the guards. "You five go into the city and activate the defenses."

"Yes, Princess," the guard agreed, and they moved in that direction.

Just then from around the corner leading toward the portal, five more Dae guards appeared. One addressed L'ao in the Dae language.

"She said everything has been returned to normal at the portal. No obstacles remain for the opening," translated L'ao.

"What--what about the b-b-bodies?" asked Tara in a low voice.

L'ao shook her head. "Let us go!"

Donning their jetpacks, Team Possible joined a flight of Dae down to the town below, where the fighting was about to begin.


	29. The Battle of Daeton

Chapter 29 The Battle of Daeton

Team Possible, along with the Dae that had flown with them, landed beside the now-useless command vehicle, Du and the technicians still inside. Yori met them.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked her ninja.

Yori swept an arm around, "As you can see, Okashira, the locals have been put to sleep and can not participate nor defend themselves. I have moved away as many as I could."

"Good job," said Kim, "We'd better move the rest before they get here."

Utilizing the speed and strength built into their suits, Team Possible moved more humans away from the probable battle site. A number of Dae helped as well, many of the humans being personal friends.

A few minutes later they regrouped by the van. "Is that everybody?" asked Kim.

"I think so, KP," answered Ron, with confirming nods from the rest of the team.

L'ao, with her father in tow, came over.

"You do not have to do this," said the King.

"Yes, we do," answered Kim, "I'm not going to stand by and let you be hurt or killed. I don't know any of your people very well, but in my book you've proven yourselves, and deserve a chance to go home."

"And we aren't gonna let a bunch of hate-filled idiots get in the way," added Ron.

"YEAH!" added Rufus.

"I thank you, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Bonnie, Yori, and Tara," said the King, closing his eyes and bowing his head, "If we speak again, I hope it will be with victory!"

As they spoke, the sound of a large number of people walking grew louder.

L'ao and Kim looked at each other. Suddenly L'ao grinned and turned her hair and eyes the same color as Kim's, then let them return to normal.

Kim couldn't help but return the grin. "Good luck, L'ao..."

"You as well, Kim," said the Dae princess.

"Here comes Kinnett," said Ron, pointing. Rufus blew a raspberry at him.

They walked out to meet the mob, with E'na and L'ao standing beside them.

Several dozen Dae crept away into the town, where they took off into the night sky. Yori melted into the shadows.

"What did you do to the people here?" demanded Kim, as Kinnett and the others stopped about fifteen feet away.

"Don't worry," replied Kinnett with a smirk, "It's just a strong sleep agent. They'll be okay in a day or so. Long enough to finish this without interference."

At the incredulous looks of Team Possible and several Dae, Kinnett said, "Misguided though they are, they are still humans, and we don't kill humans who ally themselves with the Dae unless there is no choice." The DaeWatch leader turned to a man nearby. "Speaking of which..."

Two women and three men raised large-bore weapons and launched several cylinders at Team Possible.

Kim took one step forward and ignited her hands with the green plasma gifted to her by Shego. Instead of targeting each cylinder she threw a wave of plasma into the air which intercepted and destroyed all of them together. The powder inside burned and fell to the ground as soot.

"Don't think so, Kinnett," said Kim, "You want the Dae, you'll have to go through us." Ron, Bonnie, and Tara stepped up beside Kim. So intent were they on the DaeWatch they didn't notice a Dae step up behind each of them.

Ron started to say something when a hand holding a foul-smelling cloth was slapped over his mouth and nose. He was inhaling at that moment, so the vapor entered his lungs quickly. He became dizzy almost immediately, his strength leaving, and he slumped down. He felt strong arms catch him as he did.

"What are you doing?" he heard Kinnett say faintly.

"This isn't their fight," was the fainter answer. "Take them to the safe place." and the world turned black.

kpkpkp

Kim came awake slowly and became aware she had a raging headache and her mouth tasted like road kill. She groaned and made the mistake of moving her head. The headache seemed to double in intensity. Her eyes cracked open, but for once it wasn't a mistake. The room was mostly dark; the drapes drawn, but Kim could see the light of day behind them.

Another groan, but this time it wasn't from her. She slowly turned her head to find Ron beside her. They were in their room, lying in bed.

What had happened? They were ready to fight Kinnett and the rest of the DaeWatch, then suddenly everything went black. Ron lying beside her was evidence it had probably happened to all of them. Did Kinnett use some weapon while they were distracted by the canisters?

She sat up and looked around. Two glasses of water and some headache pills were sitting on the side table. She took two pills and felt better almost immediately. She turned to her boyfriend. Rufus was lying on the pillow beside him.

"Ron? You awake?" she asked.

"Yeah, KP, any idea what happened?" he answered sitting up and holding his head.

She gave him the other pills and glass of water, which he gratefully accepted.

"Not really, but it's obvious we've missed the fight. I'm not sure what it means that we're here, though..." said Kim.

The door between rooms opened, and Tara, Yori, and Bonnie came in. The medicine had helped enough that the new light didn't bother them.

"I'll tell you what it means," said Bonnie, outrage in her voice, "The Dae came up behind us and took us out of the fight before it started."

"Oh, yeah," confirmed Ron, remembering, "Just before everything went black I heard someone say it wasn't our fight."

"There's a note there," said Tara, pointing to the nightstand.

Kim took it and read it, then sat motionless for a few seconds, thinking. "Let's get out of our suits and dressed. They are waiting for us in the dining room.

Getting ready was silent and quick. Rufus never stirred, so after checking his condition, they left him where he was.

kpkpkp

"There they are!" said Mayor Johnson as Team Possible arrived in the dining room.

Sitting at a table were King E'na, Princess L'ao, the Mayor, and Will Du (with a more-sour-than-normal expression. The breakfast bar was set up with wonderful-smelling food, and all of Team Possible helped themselves then joined the table.

Everyone was silent, and the king looked at Kim expectantly.

"I want to know why," she said in a loud voice.

"You were told several times it wasn't your fight," said E'na.

"And it wasn't," said L'ao, taking a drink of orange juice. You are the most important person in the world to us right now, and we could not risk anything happening to you."

The king leaned back, crossing his arms and looking more imposing, "Once you showed your plasma, you became a prime target. We removed your team because the DaeWatch was more than willing to kill, and your team is not."

"I was removed from the battle as well," said Yori, "But I am not sure how."

The king smiled at her. "You were assuming only humans became ninja."

Yori had a shocked look that would have been funny if the sitch wasn't so serious.

"Okay, that takes care of that," said Kim, "Obviously it's the next morning. What happened?"

"Next afternoon, actually, but we won, Kim," said L'ao, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Angry, but better," she answered, glaring at her.

"I will not apologize for what we did," said the king.

"What... was the body count?" asked Bonnie.

"A hundred and twenty-three Dae killed, thirty five wounded," answered L'ao.

"The DaeWatch?" asked Kim.

The king smiled grimly. "One survivor."

At their shocked looks, the Mayor said, "Kinnett. He's at the police station."

Kim looked at Will, who had pushed his plate away, food unfinished. "GJ has pulled out. I am staying to witness the departure." He stood and left the room.

"Speaking of which, the window will open in sixteen hours, approximately," said the Mayor, looking at his watch.

"I've got half a mind to..." muttered Kim, but L'ao's sharp hearing picked it up.

"...not open the portal, to punish us?" she finished for Kim. The Dae princess cocked her head at Kim, almost daring her to answer.

Kim turned red in the face, and her anger grew. But after a few seconds, it subsided. She shook her head and took a bite of egg. "No, I'll do what I promised to do. I just never expected this to happen."

"Kim..." said L'ao, gently, "You've only known of our existence for a few weeks. You've never even scratched the surface of what and who we are. We are still not human, even after ten thousand years on this planet. If we are to survive, we have to leave, and anything that threatens that survival will be dealt with, as harshly as necessary."

Almost with one mind, Team Possible pushed away from the table and stood up. Following Kim, they headed for the door to the outside, with everyone remaining watching them.

Tara, at the back, turned and looked at them. "L'ao... what happened to... to... the ones killed? The humans, I mean. There were nearly a thousand of them..."

The king shook his head. "Miss Matthews, that is something you will never know."

The blond girl's eyes watered, and she nodded. Then she went out the door, closing it gently behind her.


	30. Last Strike

Chapter 30 Last Strike

The sun was setting behind the mountains on the last day of the Dae's stay on Earth when L'ao finally found Kim. She was sitting at one of many picnic tables in a flat space a few hundred feet above the town. Several brick and stone fire pits were scattered about, and a split-rail fence stood at the edge of the cliff.

It was quiet, except for the wind and song of birds and hum of insects, and Kim was giving serious thought about the Dae. Far below the town of Daeton seemed silent and peaceful, but that was likely because many had still not awakened. Above, a few clouds scuttled across the blue sky, edges reddish from the sun.

"This is a town full of secrets," she thought, "And not all of them pleasant."

A flapping of large wings brought her out of her reverie, and a familiar shadow fell across her briefly as L'ao landed behind her. Kim did not look around.

L'ao sat on the bench beside Kim, sideways so her wings would stay clear of the table, and looked at the redheaded human she had called friend.

The silence stretched on for several minutes before Kim broke it.

"We could have helped, you know," she said, "Kept down casualties on both sides."

On our side, perhaps," said L'ao, quietly, "But plans had been set long before I left for Middleton. Nothing else would have changed.

Kim, we could not risk anything happening to you, and by extension your team. I know how I would feel if only I had been taken out, and someone else on my team gotten hurt. We decided it was the best course of action."

"To keep me from refusing to open the portal if they did..." Kim said, looking out over the town.

"Yes," said L'ao. "Any obstacle. We could not take that chance."

Kim didn't answer for a long time. Then she leaned back against the table and finally looked at L'ao.

I understand," she sighed, "But I don't have to like it. Team Possible is used to fighting for what's right, and helping people. The idea that we would be stopped by the ones we're trying to help never occurred to me."

"We only need the help you promised," returned L'ao. "We have had a lot of practice fighting our own battles, and keeping those who are our friends out of it."

"That's something about Dae behavior that doesn't come through in the stories and reports I've read," said Kim.

L'ao shrugged with her wings. "We cannot control what others write in their histories."

"I guess..." said Kim, but this time with a ghost of a smile.

Seeing it sent a wave of relief through L'ao. "Kim... are we still... friends?"

Green eyes regarded her. "It feels like we were betrayed somehow, but we weren't. Your people took actions in your own best interests, and I can't really fault that. So yes, we are. It's just... a thousand people..."

"I do not know what happened to them. My father forbade me from being involved," was the answer. "I truly do not know, and likely never will."

"What about their families? won't they come looking for them?" asked Kim.

"If such people have families, then I would hope so. But again, I do not know. It is something else my father would not allow me to become involved with," said L'ao, looking unhappy.

Kim nodded, and seemed to accept the answer. She stood and stretched, and looked over where the sun had finally vanished behind a mountain. "Guess I'd better start walking to get back by dark."

"If you can find it within yourself to trust me again, I will fly you back down..." offered the winged girl, standing. "Give you a taste of what Bonnie experienced..." she added.

Kim looked at her. "It isn't a matter of trust, L'ao," said Kim, "When all's said and done, you never lied to me. I guess what I'm really mad about is HOW it happened. That was a sneak attack, and I fell for it."

"You and your team would not have stayed out of the battle any other way," was the answer, given in a defiant tone.

That stopped the redhead cold. She thought for a minute, then her shoulders slumped. "You're right," she conceeded, and that was the end of it.

She grinned at the princess and changed the subject. "Now, about that ride...?"

L'ao turned Kim around, wrapped her arms around her torso and picked her up easily. Then she took a running jump over the rail, and into the open sky.

The evening's quiet was shattered by a loud "YAAAAAHHHHOOOOO!!!!"

kpkpkp

As the minutes ticked away toward the time the portal could be opened, a large crowd gathered in front of it. King E'na, L'ao, and the Mayor stood with Team Possible. The single remaining DaeWatch member stood there with them. He was tired and haggard, obviously having had little sleep since the fight. The limited amount of space was filled with the remaining Dae, the humans who were going with them, and some of the townsfolk. The crowd ran both up and down the mountain path.

Everyone felt a mixture of excitement and sadness, and while conversations buzzed, none were above a loud whisper.

The sky was light with early morning sun, and wisps of fog were blowing away and evaporating. Bonnie and Tara looked where the fight had taken place, but found no evidence anything had happened.

Finally the Mayor looked at his watch, and nodded at King E'na.

If anyone had been expecting a speech, they were disappointed. The king looked at Kim and gestured toward the portal. "Miss Possible, if you will?"

As she took a step forward, Kinnett spoke up. "Don't do this! You open that portal and we'll be swarmed by them! There is an invasion army on the other side!"

Kim stopped and looked at the man. "How do you know that?"

Kinnett looked exasperated. "Because you can't trust them!"

Kim turned back toward the portal.

"THEY AREN'T HUMAN!!" Kinnett shouted.

Kim stopped again, closed her eyes as she crossed her arms and looked down. "No," she said softly, "You're right, they aren't." She looked Kinnett right in the eyes. "But they are people who should live." She turned once more to the portal.

Kinnett pressed hard on the crystal of his watch, which pushed in and gave a single electronic 'beep'. Kinnett started laughing.

A 'fwoosh!' sounded from the top of the hill barely visible at the top of the rise toward the city entrance. A ball of smoke formed, and a contrail headed straight up from it. A rocket had been launched. It had been set by the man whom Kinnett had sent there two days earlier; a last effort from the defeated DaeWatch.

All eyes were on the line of smoke and flame that rose to an apex high above, then turned and fell toward where all the Dae and many of the townsfolk were. Kinnett was laughing so hard he sat down, tears in his eyes. He had completely lost all rationality.

"I've got this!" shouted Ron, "Get out of the way!" And he ran up the path, humans and Dae crowding aside. He ran to the top of the hill where the crowd thinned out, and pulled the Lotus Blade. To the wonder of almost everybody, it turned into a boomerang in his hand. He began glowing blue, oddly visible against the sky, and threw the weapon as hard as he could to one side of the rocket's path.

All eyes watched as it spun, its path curving up and toward the rocket. An eye blink later there was a loud explosion, causing everyone to duck and cover as much as possible against the rock walls of the mountain. When they looked up, it was to find a spreading cloud overhead, with shards of hot metal being thrown in all directions.

Ron moved his hands in a certain way, still glowing, and the Lotus Blade, instead of returning to his hand, became a shield and prevented debris from landing on anybody. They all heard the 'tink' and 'thunk' of material bouncing off the shield, and while what happened was a mystery, all were grateful for it.

when the danger was over, the Blade became a boomerang again, and returned to Ron. It then returned to its sword shape, none the worse for wear. Ron slid it back into its scabbard.

Humans and Dae once again crowded away from him as he walked back down the path, but this time their eyes were wide, and they were all silent. When he got back to the rest of Team Possible, Kim put her arms around him and gave him a kiss, smiling gently. The silence continued.

Finally Ron looked around. "Um... would everyone do me a favor, and not tell anyone what you saw? It would make things easier if you would."

Loud cheers rang out, and Ron gave a half-grin and looked down, embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his head while his team joined the applause.

kpkpkp

It took some time for everyone to settle down, and Kim finally got to the portal. She ignited her hands, and there was a moan from Kinnett. She placed them against the smooth stone and concentrated. There were no instructions of what she was supposed to do, so she went with her gut instinct.

A minute passed, but nothing seemed to happen. Kim pressed her palms against the portal and flared the plasma. The stronger circle of hot, corrosive green radiated away from her hands, moving along the portal until it hit the lip at the roughly circular edge.

She concentrated, and wave after wave of plasma traveled along the same path, but without apparent effect.

Time passed, and the mood began to change from anticipation to despair.

Suddenly the color of the rock behind the ripples changed. They swirled and coalesced, then became a vision of a tree-lined meadow.

The resistance of the rock vanished from under Kim's hands, and she stumbled forward, through the portal.

"KP!" yelled Ron, but his girlfriend couldn't hear him.

The way was open.


	31. The Green of Home

Chapter 31 The Green of Home

Finding herself suddenly going through the wall surprised Kim, and she kept her balance only by grabbing a jutting rock to one side.

She looked around in wonder. The living carpet underfoot was similar enough to grass to be given that name, but it was a darker shade of green, closer to forest green. The trees, at first glance, looked like trees you would find in a temperate climate, but another look proved the details to be different. Frond-like leaves on one tree were right next to needle-like leaves on the next. The coloring was not quite normal.

The seemingly brighter sun shone down from a clear blue sky, the air fresh with only natural scents (as far as she could tell) reaching her. An insect buzzed by her, and she heard the call of what might have been a bird.

It occurred to her she was probably the first human ever to set foot on the Dae's home world.

"KP! You okay?" came Ron's voice from beside her. She felt his large hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah..." she replied, still awed.

"Wow, it's really pretty!" he commented, looking around.

Rufus popped out of his pocket, took a sniff of the air, and looked around. Then he screamed and went back in. Ron could feel him trembling.

"Rufus? What's wrong?" he asked, lifting the flap of the pants pocket.

"DON'T LIKE!!" said the mole rat, grabbed the flap and closed it.

Ron and Kim looked at each other, then shrugged. The new place must be more than Rufus's animal instincts could take.

Several Dae walked past them, nodding to Kim and Ron as they went, then took off into the air, spreading out. These were the scouts that would be looking for water and any sign of civilization.

A moment later, Tara, Bonnie, Yori, and Will joined them, all looking around in wonder.

"This is really beautiful! I had no idea what to expect," said Tara.

"Me either," said Bonnie. "The colors are weird, but except for that you could believe you were in any forest on Earth."

"Hai, Bonnie-chan," added Yori, "Some of the trees remind me of Japan."

"Very nice," said Will, "I would expect the Dae to have no trouble re-adapting themselves."

Several more Dae walked past them, also staring in wonder at their surroundings. Team Possible watched as they went away from the portal into the clearing, and began setting up a perimeter. Just because they were in their ancestral home did not mean there was no danger.

Kim touched Will on the arm to get his attention, and motioned with her head to move aside from the main opening. He complied, along with the rest of the team.

"Will," Kim whispered, "Are there going to be problems left on earth from the Dae leaving?"

The top GJ agent frowned. "I doubt it. There is no evidence that the DaeWatch ever came to Daeton, except for Kinnett."

Kim was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

He hesitated a moment, then remembered that Kimberly wasn't an amateur any longer, but a colleague. Dr. Director had made sure he understood that. "All traces of the DaeWatch and damage to the town have been cleaned up. Our uplink with headquarters was jammed, and the records erased from the mobile HQ's computers." He made a sour face. "An excellent job, too. Almost worthy of Load."

"I guarantee he had nothing to do with it," defended Kim, along with agreement from the others.

"I know that. It was a compliment," said Will.

Kim raised her eyebrows. THAT was a first.

Just then King E'na and Princess L'ao joined them. The father and daughter Dae were taking deep breaths and stretching.

"Ahhh..." said the king, "This feels wonderful!"

"Yes, father," said L'ao, "And somehow familiar. It is the green of home."

"You can take the Dae out of the world, but you can't take the world out of the Dae," quipped Ron, earning him odd looks from everybody.

A moment later the group was joined by Kinnett, being watched over by a particularly large Dae guard. He was staring around, eyes wide, sweating profusely. Suddenly he fell to his knees and curled into a fetus position. A low moan could be heard.

"Mr. Kinnett?" asked Tara, obviously worried. She stooped down and put her hand on his shoulder. There was no response.

The king looked down at the broken man impassively. "I had something I was going to say to him, but there is no point now." He looked at the guard. "Better take him back to Daeton."

The guard nodded, and easily picked up the unresisting human. He was carried gently back through the portal.

Kim pulled her Kimmunicator and called Wade, but got no response. "Well, I didn't think it would work, but it was worth trying. She switched to sensor mode and took readings. Yori and Tara did the same.

"Sound does not travel through the portal either," said L'ao. "I called you, but you did not hear me." The Dae princess looked around again. "Thank you, Kim. We now have hope for the future."

"I'm glad for all of you, L'ao. And I'm happy I was able to help," said Kim.

L'ao pulled Kim into a hug. "I am glad our friendship was not ended."

"Me too," answered Kim, returning the hug.

Letting go, L'ao looked down into Kim's eyes. "I have a proposition. In seventy-one years, when the portal can re-open, let us see if we can meet then."

Kim thought for a few seconds, then said "Okay, I like that idea. "I'll be in my mid-nineties then, but anything is possible for a Possible!"

"It will give us both a goal," added L'ao.

And they shook on it.

kpkpkp

As time passed, the Dae and the humans going with them slowly moved through the portal and into the meadow. They set up camp and continued to explore the area. The sun set on the Dae home world while it was still daylight on earth. Based on the passage of time, it seemed the day was somewhat shorter there.

Finally everything the Dae were taking had been moved through, and all the people as well, with a few hours to spare.

King E'na and Princess L'ao stood with Will and Team Possible on the Earth side of the portal, talking.

Yori bowed deeply to the king and princess. "I wish you both good luck and long lives in your new home."

"Thank you, Yori, we wish the same for you," said L'ao, and returned the bow.

Tara stepped up and hugged L'ao tightly. "I'm gonna miss you," she said. "We barely got to know each other, and now you're gone."

"And I will miss you. I can almost wish things were different, so we could be closer friends," said L'ao.

"I'll keep you in my thoughts and heart, and wish you the best," replied Tara, and stepped back. She was smiling, but her bright blue eyes were moist.

Moved by a sudden impulse she didn't understand, L'ao rummaged in her side-pouch for a moment, then pulled out a silver bracelet set with a blood red star ruby. "I want you to have this. My mother gave it to me when I was very young, and I always wore it. But now it is too small for me. I think it will fit you." She took Tara's left hand, and put the bracelet on. It fit nicely. "Think of me when you wear it."

Tears were now pouring from the gentle girl's bright eyes. She stammered a thank you, and turned away.

Now it was Bonnie's turn. "You saved my life, and I'll always be grateful for that. Take care of yourself." She gave the Dae princess a brief, but tight hug, and turned away before her tears could form.

"Ron, your support and friendship mean much to me. Take care of your girl, and yourself," said Lao. She gave Ron a brief hug while Kim looked on with a smile.

The king handed Kim some papers. "I am giving you access to our money in the Daeton bank. There is quite a bit in several accounts. While I trust the humans in Daeton, I ask that you keep an eye on the accounts, to prevent corruption. There is also a provision that if a stray Dae shows up, or if any of us somehow come back to earth, they will automatically have access as well."

"A wise move," commented Yori, "You seem to have all the possibilities taken into account."

"Ouch, Yori," said Ron, and the others, even the Dae, winced.

The ninja looked at him. "I do not understand."

"You made a bad joke by accident," said Tara.

Yori was about to ask exactly what she had said when a Dae scout came up and spoke to the king.

"Good news!" said the King, turning to the humans, "Our scouts have seen a town in the distance! It seems our people still exist and are civilized."

"BOOYAH!" shouted Ron, pumping a fist. "That'll take some worry about you off our shoulders!"

The king looked a bit embarrassed, but L'ao smiled. She understood.

"The portal will close within a couple of hours, so we'd best be on the other side. Come, daughter," he said. "Goodbye, and thank you. You have saved us, and we will not forget." He turned and went back through. They watched as a Dae came up and said something to him.

L'ao gave each of Team Possible one last hug, then Will. He looked extremely uncomfortable, but had the grace to accept it without protest. The team members back in Middleton were watching through the Kimmunicator.

"Goodbye, everyone! I will miss you and our friendship," she said.

"Our friendship will remain, Lao-san," said Yori, "Distance will not diminish it."

Amidst a chorus of goodbyes, some from the Kimmunicator, L'ao turned, with a final wave, went back through the portal.

kpkpkp

At last the time arrived. King E'na and L'ao stood on the other side of the portal and waved as it rippled. Their figures became dim, and with a flash of green, it was gone. The stone of the mountain seemed no different then it ever had.

It was over. The Dae were gone, and Team Possible felt like they were waking from a dream.


	32. Wondering

Chapter 32 Wondering

Back in Daeton, they ate lunch at the inn with the mayor.

"Kinnett has been moved to the hospital," said Mr. Johnson, "He's comatose now. The doctors don't know how long it will last."

At Kim's look, the mayor added, "Don't worry, we'll take good care of him."

Will spoke up, changing the subject. "I want to know how erasing our records and jamming the uplink was done."

The mayor smiled. "This town has protected the Dae since it was founded. And that's all you will get."

Will started to protest, then changed his mind and subsided. He made a mental note to recommend Daeton be put on the watch list. If they had people that good, GJ might benefit in the future.

"Are you all leaving today?" Mr. Johnson asked.

Will nodded, but said nothing.

"Yeah," said Kim, "We need to get back home. Never know when the world might need saving again."

The mayor started to answer when his cell phone rang. He answered it, and listened for a minute. "I see. Thank you," he answered, and hung up. He looked at his guests. "That was a report that the entrance to the city just closed. She said it now looks just like the side of the mountain, and unless you know where it is, you'd have a hard time finding it."

"I had been wondering about that," said Tara. "Is there some way of opening it again?"

"The Dae might know, but I don't," was the answer, and that finished the subject.

kpkpkp

An hour later, Will stood by the car he was taking back to GJ headquarters. He and Team Possible were being left alone, and the town had resumed its normal life.

"Kimberly," said Will, "It was a pleasure seeing you again. I hope we will work together in the future."

"That's a switch," said Kim, giving him a skeptical look.

"Last time you were an amateur," he clarified, "But now you're not. You have a good team."

"Thanks," said Kim, not quite sure she believed it.

Will got into his car, and with a final wave, drove off.

kpkpkp

There was a joyful reunion between Adrena and Yori when they got home to Middleton. Since it was near quitting time anyway, they closed early and went home. The mission had taken more out of all of them then they had thought, even though little action was involved.

Kim had finally decided there was no point to putting out a press release about the mission; the Dae were gone, as were the DaeWatch, and few people known of the Dae's existence anyway.

The presents they had brought back were much appreciated by the support staff.

kpkpkp

Kim was pensive over the next several days, and during lunch Ron finally asked her about it.

"I'm still thinking of L'ao and the Dae, Ron," she answered, "I'm still not sure how I feel about the way they took us out of the fight before it started, and what could have happened to the DaeWatch people."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it too," he said.

"I mean, were we betrayed? Protected? Tricked somehow? What exactly happened?" she clarified.

"They protected us, Kim-chan," said Yori, coming into the dining area with Adrena, "They did say, more than once, that it was not our fight. Nor was it the business of Global Justice."

"I'm just not happy about it," said Kim.

"I understand," said Yori, "You are used to being in charge and helping people, not being kept on the sidelines when there is danger. But the king was right; you were them most important person in the world to them, and that was a very strong reason to keep you safe."

"Well, I suppose that's true," answered Kim, "And they took to heart the old saying of 'better safe than sorry'." She held up a hand and flipped a mental switch. Nothing happened. Her hand failed to be enveloped with green plasma.

"Huh?" said Kim, sitting straighter and staring at her hand. The other hand joined the first, and she concentrated. Nothing.

"Something wrong, KP?" asked Ron. He was in the kitchen, preparing a chicken salad for her.

"Yeah, the plasma isn't igniting," she said. She concentrated even harder, but it stubbornly refused to flare.

That's weird," said Bonnie, as everyone gathered around Kim.

She tried even harder, but nothing happened.

"Wade!" Kim called out to the room, and the monitor in the corner lit up.

"What's up, Kim?" he asked, looking over from another keyboard and monitor.

"The plasma isn't working," she answered.

Intrigued, he turned to face his camera. "Everyone move away from her; I'm gonna take some readings."

A red beam briefly washed over the green-eyed young woman, and Wade looked at the results. He frowned. "Hm... just from this I can tell something has changed in you. Your body temperature has dropped a few degrees. Do you feel any different?"

"No... not that I can tell. What happened?" she asked.

"I'd say opening the portal drained you," Wade replied.

"Well, am I going to get it back?" asked Kim, putting a hand on her stomach.

"I dunno. Maybe. Why don't you get the crystal, and see if that helps," he said.

"Good idea," she replied, and stood up. "Everyone, I'll be back shortly."

"I'm coming too," said Ron, "I remember what happened when you got Shego's plasma."

"Thanks, Ron. Always have my back," she said, and gave him a kiss.

"And always will, too," he replied, grinning.

"We'll be here if you need us," said Monique, and everyone agreed with her.

Ron and Kim went back to her office and got out the egg-shaped crystal filled with Shego's power. It still looked a bit dimmer than it had; apparently the energy didn't replenish itself after some was transferred to Kim.

She carefully picked it up from its resting place and held it between her hands, but nothing happened. She closed her eyes and tried willing the energy into herself, with no result. After a couple of minutes, she put the crystal down in its case with a sigh.

"Anything?" asked Ron.

She shook her head. "The changes made in me must still be there, because I still have the knowledge on how to use it. But I don't have anything to use. This is ferociously weird!"

She put the crystal's box away while Ron's forehead furrowed in thought. "KP, maybe you won't need it any more."

She blinked at him. "It's been very useful, Ron."

"Yeah, but I still worry about you getting cancer from it," he said, "But anyway, what I meant was that maybe you weren't meant to keep it."

"Maybe, but I don't think this was planned. The portal took all the energy, but maybe it will come back if I don't use it for a while." She looked at her hands. Then she smiled at her fianc . "But that's something we'll find out. In the meantime, we have our lives and our team, and a world to save when it needs it."

Kim took Ron's arm, and side by side they headed back to the dining room.

"I wonder how L'ao and the rest of the Dae are doing," said Tara as they came back into the room with the rest of Team Possible.

"We'll probably never know," said Bonnie.

"Lives cross and diverge, and we can only hope they do well," said Yori, taking Adrena's hand.

There was agreement from all at that.

Life returned to as normal as it gets for Team Possible, but it didn't last. It never did...

The End

Author's Note:

Shego's fate is the last remaining plot, so there will be one more story in this series.

I am very happy to finally finish this, and I hope all those who read it were entertained.


End file.
